The Benevolent Goddess of Battle and Death
by Azazel72
Summary: When war and death comes. All are equal in their eyes. in this New World , There will only be the Conquerors or the Conquered. There is no middle ground.
1. Arrival

Chapter one This is a Non-canon story.

Apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes you may find.

Your reviews and critics ( whether positive or negative ) will be appreciated.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own overlord series.

This story has the basic elements of the original story but with new and exciting characters.

Plus some new plot points and Back story changes.

TOKYO / MANAGER SUZUKI SATORO HOME

Suzuki returned home after a hard days work and laid down on the bed.

It's been three years since he became the operation manager of his company sale division.

But still he got a lot of exhaustion from his every day work. Not to mention that he had to do some of his work at home, which only served to reduce the time he could spend with his beloved daughter or his friends at Yggdrassil.

Well, Most of his friends had already left the game and only few remained and even those "few" didn't log in as often as they did in the past.

But who could blame them? As a man who had the responsibility to raise a lonely child and mange an entire operation in a company he understood that he couldn't spend much time in a fantasy world.

Still he spend most of his free time with his nineteen year old daughter and since she was a professional player as well they often played the game together.

There was nothing in the world that was more precious to him than his Dear Misa.

As soon as he opened the door , Misa came to greet her father.

She was always waiting for her father to come home.

It's been ten years since her mother passed away but she and Suzuki still missed her. The only comfort they had was each other.

Suzuki opened his arms :

" hello misa-chan I'm home! "

"hi daddy, how was the work today? "

" as usual , tiring and long "

" well dinner is ready, so after a good meal I hope we can still go to visit YGDRASSIL for the last time, it is the last day after all."

" oh that s right! I remember that I invited the guild members to gather in Nazraick for the final day , You can come with me if you want you know?"

" Thanks , but I have visit my own friends in the game , after all there won't be another chance like this."

" I understand, but I hoped you would come to Nazraick as well. You still have the Guild ring I gave you."

Misa had her own character in the game and was a famous one as well because of her guild achievements.

She spent nine years of her play time in YGDDRASSIL so it was natural to be sad about it's end.

Similar to her father she too didn't have any friends outside the game.

After dinner they both dived in and before long she found herself at was used to be a gathering palace.

In the realm of the dead Helheim.

In this world she was Malak-al-Moot ( meaning angel of death ). A renowned player famous for her achievements as a commander and warrior. ( and a secret only a few knew in the game, she was also the holder of a World item called " Eternal World Flame ". a one time useable item that granted it's user with a few uniqe special abilities , a very powerful passive skill plus adding thirty five levels to the maximum level capacity)

Though her name meant angel of death her race wasn't angelic.

She was a member of the undead Dullahan race that were mostly known as powerful undead warriors . It was mostly because of her deadly skills and the white wings (which she had because of her racial levels ) that she was called that. And she also spent a lot of time on designing her looks so she didn't look much different than twenty five year old beautiful human girl.

Of course that s was only until she took of her head out of her body or changed into her reaper form!

She looked around.

There was nobody here.

Even their guild base was gone because there wasn't anyone to manage and preserve it.

It made her sad.

In the past when her companion begun to leave the game they left her their funds and items, which she entrusted to his father in Ainz ooal gown guild Treasury.

She took out and equipped herself with all the divine class items of her friends that she had left with her self.

Armor, weapons , rings , robes , boots and etc.

Normally nobody would equip themselves with full divine items out fear of them being stolen or drooped on PK but she didn't mind it today.

Before long the game was going to shut down and she would be back home with her father.

Or at least that s what she thought.

The clock passed the midnight.

Suddenly she felt the environment around her change.

Helheim was a dark cold world.  
But right now she was surrounded with a green scenery and warm sunlight.

" Eh?! What happened ? was I teleported some were else? What's with this grass land and warm sunlight? "

Then a question pop on in her mind.

" wait a second ! wramth? YGGDRASSIL didn't have any feeling sensation in it."

Is this a newer and updated version of the game?" "

It would be better to contact a GM and ask him about it.

But . There is no respond.

There is no council either.

Even force logout and system access is not available any more.

Just as she was about to panic, she suddenly felt calm.

It was as if her strong emotion were being suppressed.

" okay calm down. Don't think about unnecessary things , let's just find out where I am and what's going on here"

Soon , she found her First clue.

Name : Malak-Al-Moot

Alignment : Neutral-Good +50

Racial level:  
Dullahan 10LV

Greater Dullahan 10 LV

Dullaha Lord 5 LV

Reaper of Souls 5LV

Job Level

Commander 10 LV

Sergeant 10 LV

General 5 LV Strategist 5 LV

Necromancer 10LV

Summoner 10LV

High Tamer 10LV

Beast Tamer 5LV

Ranger 5LV

Fighter 10LV

Cursed Knight 5LV

Weapon Master 5LV

Cleric 10LV

Battle Cleric 5LV

HP : 100

MP : 85

PHY . ATK : 95

PHY . DEF: 85

AGILITY : 85

MAG. ATK : 85

MAG. DEF : 90

RESIST : 95

SPECIAL : EXCEED LIMIT

OVERALL : 820+

Her character stats are well balanced. Since she was basically a Commander and Summoner I decided to give her a the additional 35 levels so she wouldn't be a weakling in single combat. still in a one on one combat she will likely lose to a World champion if she is not prepared. but in mass combat she can take on 3 or perhaps 4 level 100 players.


	2. A new world

**Chapter 2**

 **Author notes** : if you have checked the reviews , you know the back story of this overlord is a little different. Though I gave malak extra levels I made sure she is just a top class and powerful player ( not too much powerful)

Please enjoy the story and help improve it with your suggestions.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Malak-Al-Moot spent the several hours examining the surrounding environment and collecting information.

After she finally come to accept the truth that she was no longer in Yggdarssil but a real unknown world , she decided to check her skills as a warrior and magic caster.

Fortunately her spells and skills activated without a problem and her items also worked without any trouble.

" Now then , it might not be safe to be in an outside open plain like this. I better make a shelter "

She reached into her inventory and after some search drew out a small tent.

It looked very plain and small as a tent. Even a single adult would find it hard to sleep in it.

But that was just its appearance on the outside.

Inside the tent was big and spacious place that could easily house 30 people without a problem.

And it was also enchanted with a combination of camouflage and complete invisibility that made it very hard to detect.

Plus it had an anti-divination field around it that warned the owner if someone was within its 100 meter radius.

After siting in one of the rooms Malak pull out and item called the mirror of remote viewing.

It was a divination item often used to check surroundings.

After spending hours she finally found some settlement around a nearby river.

Said settlement appeared to be a small town filled with Beastmen.

All of those beastmen had strong bodies but they didn t appeared to have any valuable equipment.

There was a small and cruelly made road leading to the beastmen town.

She decided to follow it and see if there are any more villages or town nearby.

After going in the road direction for about 50 miles , she finally stopped as she saw a group of roughly 30 beastmen were moving toward town.

It seemed they were guarding a few cages filled with people.

A closer looked revealed that all those cage were filled with about roughly 40 human. Man , women and even some crying children.

" well this doesn t look good " Malak tought.

While she still didn t know the details . all those beastmen looked like carnivorous animals and those human were all clearly dreadfull of them.

Maybe I could gain some information if I could save those humans and capture some of those beastmen alive.

That said , it would very foolish if they are strong foes.

Having made up her mind she casted 'Greater teleportation' and got close to about 300 meters of them.

After casting ' bunny ears ' spell and activating her ' Ranger ' class ability she could clearly hear their words.

 **On the road to Zoastia saq lu tribe**

They had been traveling for about 7 days from the border of the humans dragon kingdom to return home.

It was a long and tiresome way to travel even for zoastia.

Finally the leader of the group ordered them stop and take a break.

One of the guards said :  
I am hungry! For the past week we had nothing to eat but jerky horse beef and rat!

Another on said :

" Yeah ! why can't we have some fresh meat?! "

Then his eyes fell on their human captives.

He clicked his tongue.  
" What about them ? they are fresh. "

Suddenly their leader steeped forward.

" They are not for eating! Our tribe leader Saljar-sama ordered us to deliver them unharmed and unspoiled."

Another zoastia said :

" Unharmed ? "

" They are going to be sold as slaves to the mountain dwarfs in exchange for weapons and armors."

" Why should we even have to pay those little ones? We are already protecting them from the attacks of other demi-human tribes. They should be glad to give us weapons for that alone."

" That is saljar-sama order! If you dare disobey him , I will rip the flesh form your bones myself "

Suddenly one of the zoastia grabbed a human child ready to bite her.

" Just on little bite! a mouthful ! "

Before he could bite however a sword suddenly appeared and cut off his head.

The leader killed the one that wanted to eat the child in an instant.

The leader said :

" Looks like meat is back on the menu boys "

" Yeeeeaaahhh"

" ROOOAAARRR"

The zoastia all attacked their fallen comrade body and started to rip the flesh form his bones.

They couldn t care less about the fact that this was cannibalism.

They just wanted to eat some fresh meat soaked with blood.

That was simply in their nature.

 **A few hundred meter away**

Malak watched and heard all of it.

It was quite clear that this were some savage and evil beings.

She casted another spell to verify their strength.

Widen magic / scan enemy

The results were immediately shown.

She , despite being undead , breathed as a sign of relief.

All those beastmen were about level 10 to 15. While their leader was about level 25.

If that was the case there was no need to worry about engaging them.

She pointed to the ground and used an undead summoning skill.

What appeared before her was giant red monster that was without eyes or skin.

It body was very muscular and it sharp teeth and claws could easily

dent steel.

It was a level 45 monster called " Greater fear hunter " or as YGDDRASSIL players called it ' Big licker ' because of its long and

sharp tongue.

It had high HP , and Agility but was low on defence. But it could regenerate form minor wounds and could spawn 7 level 20 familiars called " fear hunter " to aid it.  
It also radiated a fear aura and would attack those who would be affected by fear first.

Hence the name fear hunter.

" Greater fear hunter , kill those beastmen and capture their leader alive . But do not harm the humans."

 **In the humans cage**

Asar was a member of an adventure team that was hired to protect

the people of a border town form the beastmen raids.

But his team members were all killed in combat and he was captured alongside some of the town people.

He watched with utter horror and disgust as the zoastia begun to eat their fellow guard.

But soon he saw something that was far more scary.

A big red monster alongside of seven similar but smaller monsters

suddenly appeared and begun to savagely rip the throats of the

beastmen.

The big one didn't even used it's claws and instead ripped them in

half with it's big sharp long tongue.

Some of the zoastia tried to attack the big one but even if their

blades manage to scratch it's body , it's wounds healed in seconds.

Their leader managed to kill one of the smaller ones but he was

quickly caught by the big on tongue.

In just 2 minute all the beastmen were killed and their leader was

captured by the big monster.

Just as Asar thought it is going to be their turn he heard

a voice he excepted the least.

A female voice said :

Hunter! That s enough!

He looked at the sky and saw a figure.

She was wearing a black scale leather armor with dark green lines

and on top of that a masterfully crafted full plated armor that looked

even superior to the equipment of adamantite adventures.

Her dark green cape also looked like to be a very expensive magic item.

She also had a long beautiful sword around her waist.

And her beautiful face a long dark hair was that of a goddess.

But her green eyes were those of a battle veteran and were ablaze

with strength.

She stepped forward and toward the cages and said :

Don t worry , You are all safe know , So please be at ease.

She opened the cage and let them out.

After that Asar , still fearfull , asked :

Who are you? Why did you save us ?

She answered :

" My name is Malak-Al-Moot. I was traveling around here , when I saw

you who were captured by this savage beastmen , I came to

rescue you.

The humans still looked scared , constantly changing their

eyes direction form her to the monsters behind her.

Malak noticed this and sighed tiringly.

" There is no need to think too hard about it. I was doing this for a personal benefit as well.

Now .. may I talk with your representative?

* * *

Next chapter : Malak learns more about lands around her and will begin to search for a permanent settlement and a way to increase her strength by creating an undead army.


	3. Knowledge and Settelment

Chapter 3 ( Knowledge and settlement )

The Road to saq-lu tribe

Malak asked Asar to talk with her away from the others. Since she did not wanted them to know she was a clueless person who did not know anything about the world.

They were afraid to be left alone of course , since this was the beastmen nations country the might be attacked by some other beastmen nearby, so Malak decided to create 2 undead guards for them while she and Asar talked.

She was very surprised that when she used her undead creation skill to summon 2 death knights beacuse her spell targeted the nearby corpses and turn them into undead.

She made a mental note to experiment further about this once she dealt with the problems at hand.

After making the story that she was a traveler from some other far side of the continent and was thus clueless about the local region , she asked all the necessary questions from him.

According to Asar , this region was called the beastmen nations and was filled with numerous demihuman tribes. To the west was the human dragon kingdom ruled by a human queen who had the blood of a dragon lord in her veins.  
The dragon kingdom was constantly raided by the beastmen tribes who attacked the kingdom for food and sometimes for slaves.

To the east was a country called the Troll kingdom , and to the north was a nation called the great Minotaur kingdom.

She also learned about the existence of other human nations such as the Baharuth empire , Re-estize kindom , Slane theocracy and Holy kingdom.  
Apparently the Slane theocracy and Baharuth empire would send support to dragon kingdom to help them repel the invading beastmen.  
Once she was done asking about those countries and their sociality she asked a question that was in her mind from the beginning.

" Say , have you ever heard of a man named Momonga?"

" No, I am sorry but I haven t ."

" I see , what about the name Ainz ooal gown? Does that name ring a bell ? "

" No , I haven t heard about anyone liked that either. Why ? are they someone to you ? "

She tried to hide her disappointment and sadness.

" Emm it's nothing major. I was just looking for him when I accidentally found you . anyway thanks for everything you told me. now then how do you plan to return home?"

" our town was destroyed so this people doesn t have any home. But if could help us reach a safe area in our kingdom we would be most grateful . we are two hundred mile away from dragon kingdom."

Malak thought how to help this people and benefit herself as well so she gave some thought about it.

After making up her mind she said : " I can help reach the dragon kingdom with teleportation magic , but I ask you to do something in return for me. "

" What is it?"

She suddenly took out a scroll form a hole in air and gave it to Asar.

" I want you to collect some information for me. Relax , I am not asking you to be a spy , just keep an eye out for any mention of the name momonga and Ainz ooal gown. If you found anything use this message scroll to contact me. That said , if I ever come to the dragon kingdom , how can I find you? "

" I am going to the capital after this , so if you ever found yourself there , come to the city adventure guild and ask for adventure Asar by name . say you have a request by name and you should be able to meet me soon. "

" I see , thank you Asar,san . now tell me exactly how far to the east you need to go"

After hearing about their destination and verifying it through the remote viewing mirror , she casted " greater teleportation " on them and send them to a safe place.

Now she was left alone with a beastman prisoner and 2 death knight whom despite the number of hours passed since their summoning did not vanish.

It seems the undead created through the use of corpses are permanent existence in this world.

She teleported all the bodies , the beastman leader and the 2 death knight Back to her tent.

She questioned the beastman leader as well , he was not willing to talk so she used a charm spell to make him talk.

The first thing she asked was about the tribes of this area and the beastmen nation.

Then she asked about the powerful beings that lived in this nation.  
She was told that the most powerful being in all of beastmen kingdom was the fire dragon lord who lived in a volcanic mountain in the center of the region.  
Below that dragon were the tribal leaders.

But the most powerful tribal leader in this nation were the leaders of Naga Raja tribes.

The royalty if this tribes were said to be descendent of a great dragon lord. They were superior to all other tribal leaders and their strength was so high ( by NW standards ) that they were nicknamed Dragon prince. Not only their hard scales possess high magical and physical damage resistance , they were also skilled warriors and used powerful magic weapons and armor as well. It was said that one of could take down an entire zoastia tribe by themselves.

She was delighted , and a bit concerned , when she learned all of this information in such a short time.

After spending some time thinking about her situation , she came to the conclusion that she required a permanent base of operation.

Somewhere she could safely settle without concern about the outside world attacks.  
Somewhere she could raise and undead army she could use for her protection as well as obtaining the necessary resources for future expenses and operations.

The most important thing for her was of course finding her father.

She was certain that his father remained until the end in the game so it was very likely that he was somewhere in this world. Her message skill did not reach him but that was most likely because of the distance between them.

she needed to find him because he was the only person in the world she cared for.  
After her mother death ( which she came to know was because of the harsh treatment of the mega companies ) she became a coldhearted person. That was because she couldn t bear the loss of her mother so she decided to bury that pain under layers coldness and indifference.  
The only reason that she did not became a completely heartless person was because she still had her father. A father who was always there for her and was the warmth of heart.  
But whenever her father wasn t with her she turned back into a cold and heartless person.

Malak also asked the beastman if there was any abandoned town or basement nearby. One that people will not go to.

He replied that the only place in the beastmen nation that fit her description was The Silent city.

Apparently it was a large city that resided near a mountain. It was built by a group civilized demihuman and with the aid of several dwarf masons. it once housed more than 100,000 beastmen of various tribes in the past. But almost 100 years ago 3 horse shaped undead creatures called soul eaters appeared and slaughtered all of the people who lived there. It was abandoned ever since and became a dead city filled death and undead creatures and every person who went there ever since never returned so no beastmen or any other sane person would travel there.

After learning about the location of the Silent city ( and of course killing the now useless beastman ) she decided to check that area.

Tomorrow mid-night

The journey to the Silent city was rather swift. Since she could use teleportation magic most of the way was travelled in an instant.

Soon she could see the walls of the dark and dreaded city.  
It looked completely abandoned.  
More than that it also reeked of death and darkness.

Malak al Moot smiled in satisfaction.

This place would be a perfect base of operation .

She created 5 low tire undead wraith and send them into the city to investigate the presence of any undead or living creatures in the city.

After about an hour of waiting she received their report :

" Malak-sama , it seems this city has no living creatures in it. As for the undead , we found traces of zombies , skeletons , wraiths , skeleton warriors , skeleton dragons and similar undead of the same level. "

All this would mean this city was filled with low tire undead , but if her assumption of the common level of strength in this world was accurate, it was no wonder that nobody who travelled to this city survived.

She casually entered the dreaded city , accompanied by 2 death knight as her guards in case something unexpected happen.

The undead creatures in the city stared at the newcomers.  
They could sense that this were undead creatures like themselves but still looked at the unknown intruders with hostility.

Malak could clearly sense all the undead in the city as well as their power level and their focus of attention.  
She bore a wicked smile on her face as she Suddenly gave voice to a mighty cry.

It was a special ability she obtained due to her numerous commander type classes.  
It was called " Recruit the Dead ".

All undead creatures had absolute immunity to mental effects and mind control. But that did not mean they could not be commanded. The lower undead would bow in obedience to higher tire undead. Someone of Malak level could gain command of undead creatures up to level 85 with great ease.

All of the undead in the Death city who heard their Goddess call immediately begun to move to the source of the call.

They arrived before their Goddess and bowed their head in eternal servitude.

Malak could clearly feel the bound between herself and her undead minions. This was a joy she could not feel in YGGDRASIL. The joy of being able to command thousands of undead with her mind alone.  
She looked at her city and opened her arms with a smile and said :

" Home Sweet Home ! "

* * *

Author note :  
I hoped you liked this chapter.  
Next chapter : Rise of the Reaper of Souls _ Death marches forth


	4. Rise of the Reaper Death marches forth

Chapter 4

The Silent city

Malak al Moot was busy watching the demihuman tribes villages and towns trough the mirror of remote viewing.

She had already located several towns and villages of many different demihuman species and send some of her shadow demons who were specialized in stealth to gather information on them. She ordered them to mostly collect information about the demihumans resources , valuable items and the number of people who lived in every village or town.

After issuing her orders to the shadow demons she looked at the current development in her city.

The low tire undead that she subjugated were assigned to different tasks trough out the city. Lowest of them like zombies and skeletons were cleaning up the city and the rubbles in the street , while skeleton warriors were standing guard over the city walls . at the same time 5 skeleton dragons were flying in the sky above and watching the surrounding from a distance while several wraiths were patrolling the area around the city in stealth.

Though it was the best use she could make of her current forces it was still very unsatisfying.

There were only 10 middle tire undead in her service. She used 30 beastmen corpses as experiment for creating undead and much to her disappointment , learned that she could only make undead up to level 40. when she tried rise them past that limit the undead vanished alongside the corpses.

It was very likely that level of the undead created in this world was depending on the body used for its creation. So perhaps if she managed to obtain the body of higher level creatures , such as dragons , she could make stronger undead.

" well , there are two problems that must be solved , first I have to obtain more corpses to create more undead. If there are other YGGDRASIL players in this world they might not be all friendly toward me , considering my history as a player"

Malak al Moot and her guild were not exactly known as good traders or decent players. They usually gained the necessary resources and items they required through PK and raiding cities throughout Yggdrasil. There were many players with bitter memories of her. After all , her source of fame in Yggdrasil was that she had put countless realms and guild bases to the sword and PKed hundreds of players in just the last two years of her playing time.

She personally did not feel conflicted about her past actions. After all it was just a game. Even now , or to be more accurate especially now that she became an undead being , she did not feel any form of attachment or value to the life of other beings around her. If they did not get in her way or bothered her she would not mind them , but if she judged to be troublesome or that killing them would be to her benefits she would kill them without raising an eye brow.

" Now then , the second problems is the resources . while I still have many items and gold coins left behind by my comrades , there will be a day that I will be low on finances and scrolls among other things."

One of her abilities was to summon mercenary monsters. But summoning them required considerable amount of gold coins. If she were to casually use her money to summon mercenaries she would be quickly bankrupted. Even a level 50 mercenary would require 300,000 gold coins to summon. While a level 80 mercenary would cost more than 1,000,000 gold coins.

" I suppose the best way is to wait for the shadow demons to return and analysis their reports. If the surrounding demihumans have the resources that I need , I guess I will have to conquer their villages and towns."

She had conquered and plundered many cities during his time in Yggdrassil , she was also a high level strategist , so she could use all of that experience and her skills in commanding armies to achieve victory and gain the resources she needed.

" But if I do it carelessly and my existence came to light before gathering the necessary strength , it may caught the attention of other players or this world powerful beings , that would be very bad. I guess until I have a suitable amount of mid tire undead as my army and gathered more intelligence about this world , I should avoid taking the front , Yes! It is better to make it look like this invasions are the work of some other undead beings , also since the common level of strength in this world seems to be low , using several mid tire undead as main force will cause a lot of attention. It would be better to use low tire undead such as skeleton warriors and wights , and then send one or two mid tire undead in to see if there are powerful individuals within those tribes. Also if any of the attacks fail due to the presence of powerful beings the blame of those actions can be laid on those mid tire undead feet."

It was quite a smart plan. She felt proud for being able to come up with such a plan over such short time. Perhaps all that time she read the " Art of War " by Sun Zu and advises of Ainz ooal gown guild strategist , his father friend, punnito moe was not wasteful after all.

3 days later

The shadow demons returned from their missions. They brought useful information with them.

According to the report of shadow demon assigned to the nearby zoastia tribe , The population of the town was about 900 to 1000. The only magical items in the town was the sword of the tribe leader Salja. And while they did not have any gold coins , they had several golden objects and precious jewels that was their spoils of war against the dragon kingdom and other beastmen tribes. Their technology level was low , but they gained their armors and weapons by trading with the mountain dwarves in exchange for protection and slaves. The shadow demons who were assigned to other species delivered similar reports as well.

The snake men had a population of 2000 and they also possessed many precious gold items and jewels.  
The magelos looked similar to human with four arms and slender bodies. They had a natural talent for magic casting and Their leaders could use magic up to the fifth tire. Because of their magical abilities they were technologically more advanced than most of the demihumans and possessed several magic items and a lot of resources to create low tire items and scrolls.

After examining the reports on several other demihuman tribes as well she made her decision.

She would attack the zoastia saq-lu tribe first and collect the necessary corpses to increase her undead army.

After that the other tribes would also be conquered , and it would be done in order of the values they possessed.

The magelos tribe would dealt with later. While it was very tempting to seize their magical items and resources it would better to delay the attack on them for now .Even though their magical powers was not of any concern to her or mid tire undead with adequate resistance , they would surely be troublesome foes for low tire undead and cause a large number of casualties which would leave a bad taste in her mouth as a commander and general. It would be better to deal with them once her strength and her army numbers growths.

" Alright then! It is time to begin!"

Location : saq-lu tribe

It had been more than a week since the guards whom were supposed to bring human salves with them had disappeared.

The tribe leader had sent several scouts to find them , but all they found was empty cages and some of their tribesmen blood and organs on the ground.

Saljar , the leader of saq-lu tribe was disturbed by this news.  
Without the human slaves , they would not be able to buy new armor and weapons for their tribe form the dwarves.  
And whoever killed their guards and took the humans was clearly no friend to him or his tribe.

" So, did you find any clues about who might have done this?"

The speaker was a muscular zoastia. His upper body resembled that of a tiger while his lower boy was that of a beast. In his right hand he held a great sword that shined with magical radiance and its edge was sharp enough to cut through steel like butter.

The scouts he had send out to search for the missing guards and humans responded.

" Unfortunately no , the only clue we found was the foot prints of some unknown monster. There were similar but smaller foot prints as well. The odd thing is that the cages were not broken , but their doors was open and it seemed the human were out of the cages as well. Their foot prints was even somewhere away form the cages as well. But then all traces of them was disappeared."

Saljar begun to think.

If they used beast to kill the guards and take the humans away it would mean they were beast tamers.

There was only one tribe of demihumans who had the skill to tame large monsters and they were not on good terms with zoastia.

They were the Toadman tribes.

" did you found any sign of toadmen in that area? "

" no my lord , we did not."

" hmmmm,,,,,,,,,,"

Suddenly he heard voices of scream form outside his tent.

There was also the sound of alarm horn in the entire town.

He quickly picked up his sword and went outside to see what was going on.  
And then he saw it.

A large dark could was shadowing over the town.

He grabbed one of his tribe man and asked him : " what is going on here?! What happened?"

" my lord! We are under attack! "

" by whom ? "

" By the undead! thousands of undead suddenly appeared and they have surrounded the entire town.

" WHAT?! Are you saying we are under siege by an undead army? Where the hell did they came from?!"

" There is no time for that my lord! They are closing in and they are killing everyone in their patch!"

Saljar was shocked by this unforeseen events. Several questions appeared in his mind :

Where did the undead army came from?  
Why none of the scouts that were patrolling the area around the town reported anything about their coming?

But right now was not the time to think about such things. He had to take command of his tribemen and destroyed the undead that were slaughtering his people.

" Warriors! To me!"

In response to their leader all of the warriors roared.

" form a defensive line. Don t let anyone of those undead pass through."

" Yes!"

He personally took the field and begun to kill several skeleton warriors.  
His fighting strength was way above an average zoastia and with his powerful sword and armor he had the combat potential of his entire tribe by himself.

After killing several undead warriors and beasts he suddenly saw an unfamiliar undead being.

Its body was humanoid in appearance. But the fact that it stood 2 meters tall and its extremely muscular body was covered by an eye catching long black leather coat, besides it pale grey skin and pure white eyes were all sign that it was no human.

Though he did not know , it was called Death monk. A monk type undead fighter that used negative ki to strengthen its body and its magical and physical resistance.

It charged toward Saljar. It bore no weapons and attacked with its bare fist alone.  
Saljar decided the best way to defeat this unknown undead being was to decapitate it in a single strike.

He dogged the incredibly fast and strong punch of the creature and then move his sword in an slash against its neck.

But then something happened that made him that his eyes.

The undead creature caught his sword , which was made by mithril and was enchanted to cut through steel like butter , with its fist.

Before he could do anything. The undead take out his sword out of his hand and punched him straight in head.

Saljar head exploded and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

With his death , it did not take long for the rest of his tribe to meet the same fate.

20 minutes later

Malak al Moot casually walked in the once living town of saq-lu tribe. She was witnessing the entire attack from the beginning and was issuing orders to her army the whole time.

When she first arrived , she used a 10 tire summoning spell to call forth an army made of more than 3000 low tire undead. This undeads were extremely weak by Yggdrasil player standards and they would also vanish after a few hours of their summoning. So this spell was usually used to create sacrificial pawns for using special skills or rituals.

But this time once she summoned them , she immediately casted a temporary buff on them which make their levels between level 10 to 25.  
After that she ordered them to quickly surround the town. In order to reduce the possibility of escape further , and to also make sure that no one who might be passing nearby would learn of their presence , she ordered several wraiths to patrol the area around the town in stealth. If anyone escaped , they had report it to her an kill that person , if that person was too strong for the wraiths to deal with , she would send a death cavalier after them.

But those measurement proved to be unnecessary. The zoastia were killed with ease and they received less than 1000 casualty. Which was no loos at all considering the fact that her army , except for the 2 mid tire death monks , were summoned monsters.

" Ahhhh I missed it. The battle ,,,,,,,,The raid ,,,,,,,,,, and the smell of mass genocide in the morning! Still,,, this is some what tragic ,,,,,, all this people dying for nothing ,,,,,, just because the needs of one person ,,,,, Sad!,,,,,,, Oh look ! there is one still alive "

One of the zoasitia who was wounded by the undead slowy begun get up. An skeleton warrior stepped forward to kill him . but Malak ordered him to stop.  
She went to the zoastia side and used healing magic on him.

" There . Easy boy , it is all over now , no one is going to hurt you."

The zoastia , whose wounds suddenly healed looked at her with surprise , and fear.

She only smiled in return.

" Look you can leave now , Just don t tell anyone about what happened here okay? Now go!"

The zoastia saw the undead stepped away from his patch all the way to the town wooden gate.  
He stood up and begun to run for the gate.

As malak watched him running away , she reached into her inventory and took something out.

It was a magic bow.

This bow used its user MP to create and shoot black arrows infused with life draining negative energy.

She let him run a bit further.

Once he was 200 meters away , she readied her bow and took aim. Right before the zoastia could pass through the gate , an arrow pierced his hearth and he suddenly fell to the ground , the look of terror frozen on his face.

Since Malak had learned the Weapon master job class , she could use any weapons with almost no restriction. This job class allowed for its owner to use many different weapons and attacks. Its draw back was that she could only be a level 5 veteran in those weapons use , she also could not use the special abilities that say a specialized sword master or archer would have. Still it was a very useful job class for someone like her who would usually fight at back line and play the roll of a commander and supporter.

" well , I guess my senses as a ranger and dullahan are still good as ever! Now then !

She put the bow back into her inventory and in its place drew out an strange looking war scythe.

It was a large and imposing weapon, its handle was 160 centimeters long while its blade was 150 centimeters long and 30 centimeters wide.

Its black blade was very sharp and its edge shone with magical radiance. When one looked at the body of the blade they could the expression of agony of all the souls that were trapped in it.

It was a divine class weapon called " Soul Harvester ". it had the special ability to increase the exp gained by its user to the outmost limits. And then it could unleash powerful attacks using the exp that was stored in it.

For someone like Malak , who required large amounts of exp to use for some of her commander type special abilities or summoning high tire monsters that were above level 80 , this was a very useful weapons.

She activated the scythe special ability and suddenly the bodies of all the dead zoastia begun to shake.

Their souls begun left their bodies and were all stored with in the Soul Harvester.

She could feel the power coursing through her body.

" Good , but this is a little amount of exp , perhaps just 2000 points! , I am going to need a lot more."

Technically speaking , a powerful summon monster such as "Grime Reaper Thanatos" would require about 100,000 exp to be summoned. Similar amount of exp were needed to cast permanent and powerful buff on the undead army to increase their fighting strength.

She opened a gate within the center of the town to the Silent city and issued a mental order to low tire undead in town.

" Transport all of the bodies and items to the city. Make sure there is nothing , no corpses and no resources , left behind. "

" Shadow demons , supervise the translocations. Make sure they don t leave anything behind."

And thus the entire saq-lu tribe suddenly disappeared without a trace. In the coming months , many other demihumans tribes from the eastern parts of beastmen nation begun to vanish as well.

Before long the other beastmen tribes became aware of what was happening to other tribes and became fully alerted.

There were those who noticed all this events were connected and begun to search to find out the truth.

It was then that a rumor begun to spread among the beastmen who still remembered the legend of the soul eaters and the 100,000 thousand souls that were lost to their carnage. The astrologers of magelos tribes said : "Death and its shadow has returned."

* * *

Author notes :  
Thank you for your support.

And just so you know writing all of this chapter took 5 hours!

Next chapter : Death marches forth 2 _The Gathering


	5. The Gathering

NOTE: chapter 4 is updated and is replaced with story. This chapter is the continuation of the story of the pervious chapter.

The Gathering

The Naga raja tribe of Drog-zan was always the center of attention to the other demihuman tribes.  
All of the demihumans in beastmen nation respected and feared them. That was not because They were the most numerous tribe among the other demihuman tribes , but because they were the most powerful.

The Naga rajas had stronger and tougher bodies than the other demihuman tribes. They were also skilled warriors who used crafted weapons and armor and some of them had the ability to use powerful magic.

The leader of this tribe had the reputation of being the mightiest being among the beastmen nation.

It was said that their Royalty was the offspring of the great and mighty Fire dragon lord and their strength and power was second only to the great dragon lords themselves.

That said , today the reason of that attention of something else entirely.

The leaders of several tribes form magelos , snake men , Nagas and zoastia species were gathered in the Naga rajas leader house.

The Naga raja leader , Drogon Talzar , welcomed the numerous tribal leaders who came to visit him.

Today , for the first time in decades , several demiuhumans leaders were gathered in peace together in order to face and solve a common threat.

Drogon was the first to speak :

"Thank you for coming here today. I hope the road was not to difficult to travel."

The snake men leader , Mara Cobrin , answered:

" Thank you Drogon-dono , we are all grateful that you have agreed to this meeting"

The other demihuman leaders also expressed their gratitude.

Then the Magelos leader spoke :

" I believe that is all for greetings , let us begin with reason we all have gathered here today"

The snake men leader :

" As you are all aware , since 2 months ago , several tribes have disappeared without a trace. The cause of this is unknown and we have no clue about what has happened."

The zaostia leader :

" The first tribe that disappeared was the saq-lu tribe of zoastia. When I went there to speak with saljar , I found that the entire town was emptied. There were signs of battle everywhere , but there was no corpses nor any sign of their valuable items."

The other demihuman tribes said the same as well.

" Indeed , we have seen the same thing in the settlement of all other demihuman tribes that have disappeared. Thus we can conclude that this must be the work of the same entity or entities."

Drogon :

" does anyone has any clues that who might have been behind this attacks?"

Silence .

Then one of the Magelos spoke :

" ever since this phenomena begun , our astrologers and divination specialist have searched for clues and answers. After examining their findings , we have come to believe that this the work off the Undead"

The faces of everyone was filled with concern and terror.

" about 10,000 demihumans have disappeared without a trace . if this truly is the work of the undead , then we have to consider the possibility that we are facing a powerful and intelligent undead being who might have an army under its command. Since all of the bodies and the tribes valuable items were taken away , it is very likely that those demihuman are now soldiers in undead army."

The Naga leader :

" how do we know for sure that this is the work of undead?! there could be something else at play here!"

The Magelos leader :

" We have detected a huge amount of negative energy in those settlements , and there were also traces that confirmed the presence of skeletal creatures in the area. There is no doubt that the undead are behind this"

After her rebuke the other leaders fell silent.

" What shall we do now? The undead are the enemy of all living beings. They do not care about races or species. We are all the same to them , beings to kill and Meat for their army."

Drogon :

" I propose that we form an alliance between our tribes. If we stay divided we are doomed to die. The undead will kill us all one tribe at the time until the end , but if we band together we will be able to defeat them. At the very least we give the bastards a fight."

The other tribal leaders thought in silence for a moment , and then as to represent them all the snakemen leader spoke :

" I agree with you. If everyone present join forces with each other we can raise an army of 50,000 strong. That said , if there are powerful undead similar to the soul eaters that once destroyed the silent city within that undead army , we are very likely to fail and die."

Magelos leader :

" That is also true , we need to consider what to do if we face such powerful undead."

Drogon :

" There is only one thing we can do , I will go to the Red mountain and talk with The Great fire dragon lord , at the past he and his offspring helped us survive the onslaught of the soul eaters and destroyed them. If I can pursues him to help we will surely win."

Ohh the other leaders were delighted by that deceleration.

" but are you certain that he will help? Even thought you and your children also count as his offspring he might not be willing to help us unless we offer him something in return."

" perhaps , but no price is too unreasonable for survival."

" That is also true .."

" There is one more thing . we must also find and locate this undead army. If they are an army that can remain hidden from our sight and attack and retreat fast without leaving a trace , it means that they must have a base somewhere."

" how can we find them or their base?"

" I think we should form an investigation team and send them to the east."

" That is too dangerous! Most of the eastern tribes are either dead or have fled to the Black horn. If our army were to run into the undead army and the powerful individuals within them they might be all wiped out!"

" I understand the risk , but it is one that we must take! Also I am not talking about sending an army there, we shall send an small group of 50 , their goal will only be to investigate and find the undead and then bring back that information to us. To ensure that this mission will succeed I appoint my son as the leader of this team."

Drogon son , Rhagon was a renowned and famous warrior among the demihuman tribes. While some said that he still had not reached his father level. There was nobody among the demihumans who could challenge him.

Rhagon , who sat this council but had chosen to remain silent , answered his father call :

" Yes , father . I will make sure you do not regret your decision."

Drogon :

" I am certain that you wont . but remember your job is to collect information first and return it to us . if you and the warriors and magic casters we are sending with end up dying for nothing it will be a great blow to all of us."

Rhagon:

" I understand completely! If we know nothing about the enemy and they know us , the chances of defeat will be high. we will return alive and share our findings with you."

Then the other leaders asked a question:

" But where shall we search for them? They might be anywhere!"

The Magelos leaders answered:

" We will send some of our combat magicians and two of our divination specialist magic casters with you , they will be able to help you detect the undead traits and locate their base if they are in a nearby area to you and support you in combat."

The Zoastia leader said :

" You will have our Warriors blades"

The Snakemen leader said:

" And you will have our Rangers bow"

Drogon :

" Thank you all for your support , then prepare your men in the next two days. On the dawn of the third we will send our team to the east"

Everyone :

" Understood!"

The leaders left drogon house and returned to their tribes to select some of their best for this mission.

What they did not know was that a shadow demon left the secret meeting with them.

Author note :  
Next chapter : The Search for Answers The Battle of the Dark Valley.


	6. Search Battle of the Dark Valley

The search for answers _ The Battle of the Dark valley

The Silent city

" So , they have finally found out , it took longer than I expected."

Not a day passed that Malak received the report of her shadow demon spy within Naga raja tribe.

She was not surprised nor concerned about the report content. After all , it was only a matter of time before the disappearance of thousands of demihumans and the raid of their tribes would come to the light.

The fact that it had taken them two months to notice this and find out that the undead were behind those events was a relief to her. She had spent the last two months creating her army and added 200 mid tire undead to the ranks of her army.

There were still 10,000 corpses left but it would take years to turn them all into her undead army. So after considering her pervious plans and the fact that there were still more than enough demihumans out there to turn into corpses she decided to use her special ability " Raise undead Minions" to turn the 10,000 corpses into wights.

After defeating and killing and enemy she could turn them into wights. The wights were undead that were almost identical in their stats and abilities to their time as the living. Except that after turning into wights they all would have common undead traits such as biological penalty resistance and High vulnerability to fire and holy elements. But they would not have any magic ability and would possess very little intelligence. Without their master to command them they would just mindlessly attack all living beings around them.

One could say they were something between a zombie and skeleton warrior.

It wasn t considered a very useful ability in Ygddrasil since wights were easy deal with and no one would do something as wasteful as turning a high level being such as dragon that was mountain of resources and treasure into a wight.

But right now for her plan to use low tire undead as her main force wights were the ideal undead to make. (From a mass production point of view of course).

" Well then , it wont be long before the pickup the undead trail all the way to here , so I should kill them all before they get close to this place"

No,,,,,,,,,, She paused to think.

" if I kill them all they might decide to use some other and unknown means to investigate, perhaps I should ,,,, Yes!"

East of the beastmen nation region

The investigation team that was put together from various tribes were looking for any track of the undead.

It has been more than a week since the set out of their homes for this mission and still the had not found anything.

The weather was starting to become really cold. Autumn was more than third way through and the chill of winter was coming.

In fact snow had already begun to fall and paint the land pure white.

While some of them like Zoastia possessed cold resistance , there were some likes Snake men and Nagas who were cold blooded creatures and thus they had to cover themselves with thick clothing.

Finally someone begun to complain :

" How much longer do we have to walk in this damn cold weather? We been searching for more than a week and there was no traces of undead anywhere."

" yeah, the divinations were meant to find the undead trails so that we could track them. But after all this time they haven t found anything"

And then their leader , Rhagon spoke :

" I understand that you are all tired, but our people survival depends on us , if we can find the undead army and their base we wont be taken by surprise anymore and once my father has convinced the Fire dragon lord to help us , we can take the fight to them and wipe them all out."

An snake man :

" yes , that is of course if we are successful, how can we even find them when don t even know where to ."

Suddenly a strange cold and chilly presence filled the air.

one of the Magelos divination said :

" This is .. not natural."

Winter was near and the land was pure white of snow so it was natural that air should be cold. But the chill the felt right now was much colder than usual. There was also an odd sensation in the air, just by being exposed to that chill they felt ,,,,,, Fear.

" quietly now, this is a negative aura of fear that you are feeling. I heard some of the powerful undead beings like soul eaters radiate an aura of fear."

A Zoastia warrior said :

" does that mean we finally found them?"

" or perhaps they found us?"

Rhagon :

" Where are they? Can you tell us?"

The Magelos divination magic caster casted a spell , after a moment she said:

" down there,,,, in that valley"

Rhagon and one of the rangers went ahead to check it out.

As they went above the hill and looked and the valley beneath them , they saw about 20 demihuman undead walking in a straight line behind a strange looking undead.

The undead that was walking ahead of them wore a full plated pure white armor that look liked it was made of ice. The long sword it carried on its back was seemingly made of ice as well. Both the armor and sword had magical shine to them.

They glanced at the undead appearance.

It looked similar to a human being , but its skin and hair was bluish white and its eyes was glowing with a blue light. Like two shining stars. And its height was almost two meters. They could see that from its body a frosty aura was rising.

Rhagon was a seasoned warrior , and so he could roughly judge an opponent strength just by looking at them.

Right now his warrior's instinct were telling him that the white undead was an extremely powerful opponent.

He looked at the ranger beside him and asked :

" what do you think?"

The ranger answered :

" I think that must be an scout party. They are probably scouting around to find any living beings that is coming near their base and kill them. I guess that means we are not far from their base. It must be located somewhere in this area."

" The chances of that is rather high. I think we should follow them and see where they will lead us. Once we have located their base , we will return with all haste."

" Yes!"

Rhagon returned to the team :

" I believe we found an undead scouting party , as well as the source of the fear. We are going to follow them form afar. They will lead us back to their base."

" Understood"

" Good. Now lets go."

The undead scouting party passed through the valley and moved toward the broken tooth twin mountain. As the group followed them , they saw the undead enter a dark valley with in the mountain. They stooped , unsure about whether it was wise to follow them inside or not.

One of the rangers said :

" I have a bad feeling about this. Let us return."

But Rhagon said :

" We are so close , we can not return without verifying the presence of their base in the mountain."

They moved forward and once they entered the mountain

" wait,,,, I think I heard something. Look , there are more than 10,000 demihuman undead ahead of us. They are all gathered in that broken castle."

" looks like we found their base after all. Can we leave now? I have a very bad feeling about this place."

There was suddenly a wailing scream. It was filled with anguish and pain and it made the listeners hair stand on top.

They looked and their back and saw that their way out was blocked by 200 wights.

" IT S A TRAP!"

From the front they saw more than 100 wights attack them. There was 3 of those unknown frosty undead ahead of them.

" What do we do ?"

" We fight ,,,,, so that we can run."

" 20 of you , form an defensive line at the front. The rest of you breach the block and open a way to escape."

They immediately begun to move.

The undead attacked them from both side.

The ones opening a way at the back against the 200 wight were oppressed and suffered 12 losses , but they managed to open the way for others to escape.

The ones fighting at the front line were not so successful. Though they managed to hold the wights back , they were immediately overpowered when faced against the white frosty undeads.

The moment they their blades clashed with the ice swords ,Their blades , which was made of strong steel , shattered like glass. Their movement was also slowed by the frosty aura those undead were giving and so before they could show any reaction , they were already dead.

Once Rhagnor saw that front liners were killed and the way escape was open he ordered magic casters to block the enemy advance.

" Mages! Create a ring of fire "

The Magelos magic casters begun to bombard the wights on a circle with "Fireball" and so they created a wall of fire.

As expected from the bane of undead , the wights stooped behind the fire wall and refused to move forward.

Everyone! Retreat!""  
Rhagnor and the remaining 8 survivors begun to run as fast as they could.

They had to retune home and shared their findings with their tribes.

If those undead were to come for them, it was not hard to imagine the outcome.

If they , who were some of the best their tribes had to offer were so quickly and completely defeated against such a small group of those frosty undead , what hope would the people have if those undead came for them?

Above the cliffs of the broken mountain tooth

Malak al Moot watched as the survivors retreated.

She smiled in the satisfaction that her planed work.

The broken castle was found not long after she settled in the silent city. Since it did not have any defensive measures and was completely broken and ruined she decided to leave it be . but now she managed to fool them into thinking it was their base of operation.

That castle was far away from the silent city so it could not be linked to that place.

Meaning that her presence as well as her real base location would remain a secret for now.

Since the winter was near she decided to create undeads that were suitable to operate in the cold and icy regions.

Those undead were native to Helhiem and were called " Knight of Helheim ". They were level 37 undead with frost related special abilities. Their fighting strength was low. They were only around a level 30 warrior. But because of their special ability to destroy weapons made of low level material and low enchantment and their frost/fear aura they were a really annoying opponents for low level players.

As she saw the demihumans team leave she begun to prepare for the next phase of the plan. It was time for her army to come out at large in order to cleanse the eastern parts of the beastmen presence and pushed them to the west, to the borders of the dragon kingdom.

And thanks to the report she had received she knew exactly where she had to strike for that to happen.

Notes : okay this chapter was a little tiring , but dont you worry! There is going to be some real fun in the next chapter!

Next chapter : The council- Black horn


	7. The Council of Black Horn

**The Council_ Black Horn**

The tribal leaders were summoned back to the Drog-zan tribe.

They were told that Rhagon and his team have returned from their journey to the east and that they had to be there to receive their report.

As soon as they entered Drogon house they realized from its cold atmosphere that something had gone terribly wrong.

The first one to speak was Drogon himself :

" Thank you for coming , I have important news to share to you. First of all , I have talked with the Great Fire Dragon Lord_sama and pleaded our cause to him. After some negotiation , he said that he can not come to our aid personally because he is currently dealing with another matter. But he agreed to send three of his old dragon sons to support us in war when the times come."

It was somewhat a disappointment that they could not borrow the strength of the powerful dragon lord. But three old dragon , they were extremely powerful beings and each of them could destroy an entire city by themselves. As a proof of their power , it was said that the three soul eaters , that killed 100,000 of beastmen in the past , were destroyed by the old dragons.

" well , it s a shame that the great fire dragon lord is not coming to assist us. But with 3 old dragon help , we should still be able to achieve victory. We are all grateful to you for your effort."

Drogon :

" No need for gratitude , I have only done what was my duty toward our people. Now the second news concerns the results of our investigations in the east. Rhagon , its your turn"

Upon being addressed by name , Rhagon rose his head . The others could not help but notice that the look on his face was cold and grimy , completely unlike how he looked like when he was entrusted with that mission.

Rhagon begun to explain the events that had happened to them. His tale ended with them locating the base and then the tale of powerful frosty undead beings and an army of demihuman undead surpassing 10,000.

The other tribe leaders were shocked to learn that out of their 50 elites that they had send on this mission , only 8 had survived. Their sense of despair only get worse when they learned that the enemy had multiple powerful undead beings in their services as well as more than 10,000 demihuman undead.

" Then what do you suggest we do ? Since we know where they are now , should we gather our full strength and march to the broken castle? We can leave dealing with those frosty white undead to the old dragons."

Rhagon :

" It is not going to be that easy, The broken castle is located within the dark cold valley of the broken tooth mountain. Our army would be hard pressed to fight in that area .Dragons would not be able to fly in there , and if they were to get on the ground to fight there is a chance that the frosty white undeads might be able to kill them with their magic weapons."

" Then what is your plan?! To sit here and wait until they come to us?!"

This time Drogon answered:

" No and Yes. I think we should wait for them to leave their base , after that we will move our army and lure them into an open plain where both we and dragons could surprise and destroy them."

" I see , but do you think they will take the bait?"

" I think the chances of that happening will be high. It will depend on how well we will work with each other."

Rhagon :

" Before that there is something else we need to do."

" what is it , son? Do you have any suggestion?"

" Yes , forgive me if my words offend you father , but I am planning to go to the Black horn"

Black Horn , A peninsula and the closest thing the demihumans of the beastmen nation had to a city. To its city west and north was the sea and to its south was stone cliffs that separated them from the sea coast in its south. And its eastern part was protected by a large wooden wall.

Many of the surviving eastern demihuman had flee to that city , about 30,000 people, because they felt they would be safe there. But that was just an illusion on their part.

Drogon :

" what are you talking about ? The Black Horn is the last city in the east that is still filled with living. So the undead might decide to attack that town at any moment!"

" That is precisely why I must go there! They must have thought that the black horn natural defense and its wooden wall can protect them form the attack. But If the undead attack them they will have no means of escape. They will all be killed and become part of the undead army."

Drogon :

" Even so the undead are not the only danger you will face there. Some of the tribes that have took shelter there are our enemies. Have you the forgotten how many have perished in the pervious war?

Three years ago , there was a conflict between the demiumans tribes over territory. The Orc and their cousins Uruks( demihuman similar to orcs but with less pig like facial features and a more human like face) allied themselves with the Vah-Uns ogre tribe and fought against the Naga rajas and their Magelos allies. Thought the Naga rajas and Magelos were outnumbered 2 to 1 , they managed to defeat the three tribes because of their superior war gear and magic , they also managed to gain additional footholds in the center of the beastmen nation country.

More than 3000 lives from both sides were lost and thought they were in an armistice with each other , it by no means meant they were in peace.

" I understand your concern father , but if you had seen what I saw in the east , you would understand why I had to go , we can either sit here and let them all die and join to the undead army , or we can learn to live with them , whatever they are now they are better than that."

The other tribe leaders simply nodded.

The Snakemen leader , Mara cobrin said :

" we understand the point you are trying to make , we would also like to save those lives if possible. Besides its not only Orcs , Uruks and Vah-Uns that are in that city now. Thousands of Snakemen , Armatts and Cabens who are allied with my tribe are there as well. If its alright with you I will come with you to help you convince them to join us. And to also make sure nobody would try anything ,,,,,, Irrational."

Drogon :

" in that case I agree to let you go there as our alliance envoy , still take some of our warriors with you to act as your bodyguards. All it takes is the wrath and sorrow of one angry person for their loss and you may find yourself in a fight."

" I understand , then in order to transport them back here , please allow me to take our ships with me. I am afraid that if we take the road from peninsula to the main land , we might be ambushed by the enemy."

Many of the demihumans lived a primitive life. But there were also socially and technologically advanced races within them. While their ships was cruder than those made by the humans , they were still capable of sea travel.

" very well then , You will leave tomorrow for the Black Horn. Get yourself ready for travel and pick up your followers."

 **Tomorrow**

Rhagon and Mara were ready to leave. The ships were ready for sail. Before they leave however Drogon came to send off his son.

" I pray for your safe return my son. "

" thank you father , I promise that I will return."

" before you go , take this."

" This is,,,,,,,"

Drogon handed a sword with a dragon head on its hilt to Rhagon.

" This is the Dragon claw sword made by the Great fire dragon lord and his Wild magic. Our ancestor. Its been our family heirloom for 200 years. I think it will serve you better."

" I,,,,,,,,,, how could I dare to accept this sword from you father?! This is the proof of our blood line and your right to rule."

" That is exactly why I am giving it to you. You will represent our family and our tribe in the Black Horn. I want you to have this sword with you. Do not argue about it."

Rhagon hands trembled for a moment. After all that sword was something that only the chief of the Naga Raja tribe , The most powerful demihuman tribe in all of the beastmen nation , could wield. But he also could not reject his father good will.

" yes father , then permit me to borrow it from you for the time being."

Rhagon bowed his head an accepted Dragon claw with utmost Respect.

" then I bid you farewell my son"

" I wont say good by father , we will see each other soon,"

 **The Coast of the Black Horn**

Rhagon and Mara left their ships alongside of 30 of their tribe warriors on several boats and went to the docks.

An almost painful amount of stares was directed toward them. The sights of Orcs and Uruks was specially toward Rhagon.

Rhagon was an essential element in the last war. It was him who killed the chieftain of the Uruks tribe and forced them to surrender.

One could feel a great amount of hatred and bloodlust was directed to him. But he did not let any fear to be shown on his face.

They left the boats and stood on the coast.

" Do you trust me , Rhagon?"

" Does that make me a fool , Mara?"

" We are fools together now!"

They alongside their warriors walked forward without stop to the great hovel. According to Mara , the tribe elders and chiefs would gather there to talk about important matters.

Before the get there , a group of Snakemen and Uruks came to greet them.

Mara :

" Zangal-san , its been a while"

Zangal , the leader of the Snakemen tribe in the black horn was an old friend of Mara cobrin.

he greeted his friend with a cold tone:

" I hoped we would meet under a better circumstances. I am surprised to see you here in this place , and with such an odd company."

He looked at the Rhagon and the Naga rajas.

Mara answered :

" The same here Zangal-san. That said We are here for an important matter. We should gather the elders and chiefs."

" and what business would the great dragon prince have here?"

The one who talked this time was neither Mara or Zangal , but the leader of the Uruk tribe Gothanmag.  
His tone was filled with mock and hostility.

Rhagon acted like he had not noticed and said :

" We are allies. The Snakemen tribes , as well as Zoastia , Nagas and Magelos have come together and formed an alliance against our common enemy"

Gothanmag :

" and who is that enemy ?!"

Rhagon :

" you are NOT our enemy. The UNDEAD are the enemy."

" The Undead?"

" We discovered that It was An undead army , led by a group of unknown but powerful and intelligent undead, that were responsible for the attacks and disappearance of the eastern tribes. I have seen the undead army my self . Their number is above 10,000 and there are several powerful undead on pair with me within their ranks"

Rhagon statement caused a disturbance among the people who heard him.

Rhagon the dragon prince was considered one of the mightiest entities among the demihumans second only to his father.

It was a known fact that he had the strength to fight 1000 demihumanm and any of the tribe leaders by himself and emerge victorious.

The fact that there were several undead on pair with him out there was a great source of fear.

Mara :

" he speaks the truth , the undead army have already wiped all of eastern tribes and turned them into soldiers. This is the last living city in the east, which is why we have come to you with an offer."

 **Two hours later in the Great hovel**

All of the elders and chiefs were gathered here. Some of the people of black horn were also present.

Rhagon :

My name is Rhagon talaz. I am son of Drogon talaz , chieftain of the Drog-zan tribe.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, we are not friends , we never been friends , we wont become friends today,,,,,,,, this is not about friendship. This is about survival. This about the war between the living and the undead. The undead army that will soon come here to wipe you all out."

" and now everything is going to change?,,,,, since when do the Naga rajas cares if other demihumans live or die?"

" in normal times we would not , but this are not Normal times. The undead do not care about tribes or species, we are all the same to them , meat for their army. But together we can beat them."

" come with us and join the alliance. If we join forces with each other, we can win this war"

Everyone begun talking with each other. They were talking about whether they should join forces with their old enemy.

One of the Uruks females said :

" I lost my father , my brother and uncle alongside of our chief fighting against the Naga rajas"

Rhagon loudly said :

" I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO FORGET YOUR DEAD! I WILL NEVER FORGET MINE! I lost 70 of my brothers in arm the last war.,,,,,,, but I am asking you , To think about your children now. They will never have children of their own if we dont band together. The Darkness of Death is coming , and the Undead come with it. No tribe can stop them. The Uruks can not stop them , the Naga rajas can not stop them and all the demihumans can not stop them.,,,,, only together , all of us , and even then it might not be enough but at least we give the bastards a fight!"

Silence.

Everyone remained silent for a minute.

And then Gothanmag , with a cold tone, said :

" My ancestors would spit on me if I were to shake hands with a naga raja."

Zangal said : " So would mine. But to HELL with them , They are dead "

She stepped toward Rhagon and said :

" I would never trust a Naga raja ,,,,,, But I trust you Mara , if you say this is the way , I believe you."

" This is the way"

One of the elders said :

" I agree with Mara,dono , if we stay here we are all dead. At least with the dragon prince , there is a chance to survive."

In the end everyone agreed to join the alliance and leave Black horn with Rhagon.

It was decided to spend the night preparing for travel , so Tomorrow they would board the ships to leave.

little they knew that Death was watching them from afar.

* * *

Author notes : it wont be long now, once Malak work in the beastmen nation is settled ( after a few more chapters) , we will enter a new volume , one that will have Nazarick attending in it.

Remember that the light novel story is intact in this spinoff. Only the background of Ainz has changed. You will soon know the connection. That is if you haven not guessed it already!

 **Next chapter : Massacre**


	8. The Massacre

**The Massacre**

 **The Black Horn coast**

There were several thousand people in line to get on the Ships so they can leave the Black Horn.

Of course since there was only 15 boat and each boat could only take 5 people at once , boarding the ships was taking longer than expected.

Rhagon and Manar were supervising the transportation of the people. Several of Naga Raja and Snakemen warriors were also helping them by keeping people in line.

The air was colder than yesterday. It was the first month of winter. The white wind was moaning and the snow was falling.

Rhagon looked at the people who were getting on boats and aske Mara :

" how many did we get to the ships by now? Three thousand?"

Mara:

" I think so , but there are still 27 thousands more left. It is going to take hours before we get them all on the ships"

Rhagon :

" Then let us not waste any time,,,,,,, move faster everyone!"

Many of the orcs mothers put their children on boats first , some of the children did not wanted to be parted with their mothers , but they assured them that they will come to them once they helped the other children and elders get on the boats.

Scenes like that was happening everywhere.

The warriors were busy guiding the people and keeping the line and order intact.

" Do not take unnecessary things with you, only the most important ones."

" Get on the boat Uruk! Not everyone will wait for you!"

" Move it , the last boat leave now. The next one will come 20 minutes later!"

There were many people who were still gathering their staff at the great hovel. Some of them , like the Vah-Un ogres , were of large statue. Since it was harder to transport such large people onto the ships and they would slow down the boarding progress by taking a boat for each of them, it was decided that they should be transported the last.

They were not happy about it but they understood the logic so they accepted it.

Suddenly , the hounds and dogs begun barking loudly.

Their howling and barking caught the attention of the people, Rhagon and Mara also heard the barks from the coast and looked around to see the reason for their barking.

And then they saw it.

From the top of the cliffs and mountains outside the wooden wall , a white avalanche was descending.

But it did not look a natural event.

Sure , there was snow on the mountains and cliffs , but it was not to the amount that it could cause such an avalanche. Besides , The descending of the avalanche seemed rather slow which caused them to believe there might be another reason for this to happen.

Suddenly , there was voices of screaming from outside the town. The voice was coming from the direction of the people who were living outside the Black Horn walls. Where the avalanche hit the ground.

[ Even though the Black Horn was a city , it did not have room for more than 20,000 people within its wall, so 10,000 of the demihumans were forced to reside outside the walls]

Gothanmag walked toward the gate to see what was happening outside.

And then he saw thousands of people at the end of his sight were fleeing toward the city.

He immediately reached a conclusion. There was only one reason that the people were fleeing so desperately and in such terror.

They had come for them.

" Shut the gates."

" Quickly! close the gates"

If they closed the gate that would mean they would be abandoning the people out there who were fighting for their lives. But it paled in comparison to the danger of the Undead army rushing within the city.

A few hundred people managed to get inside but as the avalanche got closer,,,,,,,

" SHUT THE GATES , NOW!"

The gates were closed, they could hear the pleas of countless people from outside.

" NO!"

"OPEN THE GATE!"

" I DON*T WANNA DIE!"

"LET US IN!"

"PLEASE HELP!"

But no one was foolish , or rather brave enough , to open the gate.

The outside was very noisy of screams and pleas , But a minute later it all became Very quite.

Gothanmag slowly approached the wooden wall and peaked from a narrow gap in the wall.

There was no longer anyone outside , only a cold dark mist.

Then he heard footsteps of several beings running toward the wall , he kept watching until suddenly he saw the half rotten corpse of an Orc came directly toward him.

He jumped back from the wall as soon as a skeletal hand reached to him from the gap.

Gothanmag :

"Ready Your Arrows!"

There were sounds of banging and smashing the wall from everywhere. Many of the undead were cracking the wall with their Axes and Swords. Some of them like Snakemen undead were even climbing the wall.

Whenever an undead cracked the wall or climbed it the archers would immediately shoot at it. But the undead did not have any vital points and were resistance toward piercing weapons. Some of them took an arrow to the head but still kept coming. Several of them managed to get past wall through climbing or the cracks and they begun to slaughter everyone in their patch.

 **On the Coast**

The people who heard the screaming immediately realized what was going on. They broke the line and begun running toward the boats. Several of them even knocked other people down so they could get on the boat first and save their skin.

"GET IN LINE! GET IN LINE!"

Rhagon shouted this words to no avail. The people around him were all running scared for their lives.

Zangal approached him and said :

" We can not stay here! If we stay we are all dead."

" We will get the people out of here. I wont lose anyone else to this abominations."

Mara who was nearby the wall came running toward Rhagon :

" They are here! There are several thousand of them behind the wall! We can not hold them for long! If they get through , EVERYONE DIES!"

Rhagon drew out his sword , The Dragon Claw , and shouted :

" WARRIORS! WITH ME ! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

All of the Naga Rajas and the Snakemen warriors , alongside some of the Black horns warriors who wanted to protect their people , Roared in response to the Rhagon call and drew out their weapons.

They reached the wall to see several of the undead already inside and many of the black horn defenders fighting for their lives.

Rhagon immediately took the lead and begun to destroy the undead that were rampaging around.

Some parts of the wall was already breached so he and some of the warriors with him blocked the undead form passing through them by barricading the breaches.

But it was only slowing them down , the undead kept climbing the wall or hacking it down. Many of the defenders on the watch towers were being killed by the undead that managed to climb the watch towers.

Between the sounds of battle , Rhagon noticed an strange presence in the air . Similar the one he felt in the dark valley. He looked around and when he looked up,,,,,

He saw several figures that were watching the battle from the top of the cliffs.

All of them , except one unknown dark figure , were the same frosty white undead that he saw before. They were all mounting at the back of some large black horses with red eyes and two horns.

He know exactly who those undead were and how dangerous they were.

If they were to take field , all of the people here would be killed without being able to offer the slightest of resistance.

Gothanmag ran toward Rhagon :

" Rhagon , several undead attacked the great hovel , so we had to evacuate that place and burn it in order to stop them , but there are still several of our children trapped inside."

Mara :

" You two go , Zangal and I will hold the line here!"

Zangal :

"GO!"

Rhagon and Gothanmag ran toward the hovel. At the same time many of the undead were fighting with the Black Horn defenders and Naga raja warriors. Some of the undead tried to intercept the pair but they , being skilled and seasoned warriors , managed to destroy them.

Once they got inside the hovel , they heard the voices of several of children. They got several of them out and sought to leave and return to the battlefield , when they heard the cries of one last child.

They looked around for the child , but suddenly an strange , cold and dark aura filled the air.

They looked at the source of the aura , when they saw a humanoid figure revealed itself.

The being that suddenly appeared was almost 2 meter tall. Wearing a full plated white armor and holding a magical sword.

The hovel was on fire , but as the Knight of Helhime approached , because of the cold and frosty aura he was giving , the fire began to fade away.

Rhagon was a brave warrior , but he know that against that undead he might not be able to win.

Gothanmag :

" Get that child out of here! I will handle this."

Rhagon begun looking for the child beneath the blankets. Gothanmag readied his axe and attacked the knight.

The helhime knight easily avoided the incoming attack, when Gothanmag tried to slash his axe at the Knight neck , the Knight counter attacked him with his magic sword. The moment his axe and the Knight sword clashed , his steel axe shattered to pieces. Before Gothanmag could recover from his shock , the Knight drove his sword trough his stomach. Gothanmag lifeless body fell to the ground.

Rhagon found the child crying behind one of the blankets.

" Come out kid , I got to get you out of h,,,,,"

A cold hand grabbed Rhagon shoulder and sent him rolling over the ground.

His hand lost the grip of his sword , and his sword was thrown outside the hovel.

Once he rose his head , he saw that the child was killed by the knight , and now the knight was coming to finish him off.

He rose to his feet and attacked the knight with his bare fists while dodging his enemy sword. He punched the Knight in the face , only to hurt himself and receive a cold chill in his hand.

The Helhime Knight then knocked him onto the ground and slashed his sword down ward to finish him off. But Rhagon rolled aside and the sword hit the ground.

He climbed a ladder to the upper level of hovel and looked for a weapon. He saw a sword and grabbed it. The Knight jumped to the upper level. Rhagon swung his sword at the Knight twice but he skillfully dodged. At the third time he swung his sword the Knight blocked it with his magic sword and Rhagon blade shattered.

He was then kicked in the chest and was thrown down to the lower ground.

He was severely wounded. He could feel that some of his bones were cracked by the fall. He gathered his remaining strength and ran to the outside.

The Helhime Knight jumped down and went after him.

Rhagon picked up his sword outside the hovel door. But before he could get 5 meter away he fell to ground again out of his weakness. His wounds were severe and he was coughing blood.

At the same time the Knight stepped outside the hovel and walked casually toward Rhagon.

His movement were that of a butcher going to cut the throat of a sheep.

Rhagon saw it and with all the strength he could muster , tried to get up.

The knight swung his magical icy sword at him.

Rhagon blocked the magic sword with his blade.

A loud bang rang out.

And then something happened that shocked both Rhagon and the Helhime Knight.

The sword Rhagon was holding , not only it did not shatter , it also emitted a red flame and shined with unnatural light in the darkness.

Both sides looked at each other , baffled by this bizarre scene.

The Helhime Knight immediately swung his sword at Rhagon again.

But Rhagon countered his attack with his sword and then slashed his blade at the Knight neck.

The moment Dragon Claw sword touched the Knight neck , it cut through it. The Helhime Knight body , which was immune to all attacks form low level weapons and magic , shattered to pieces of icicles and disappeared.

Rhagon looked at the remains of the Knight and fell to the ground again.

 **Above the cliffs**

Malak al Moot was watching the battle from the beginning alongside several Knights of Helhime and Greater Fear Hunters that she created. She was not in her usual outfit.

While she could use magic items to shield herself from magical divination , she had to protect her identity from physical observations as well.

Because of that she was wearing a black loose robe with a hood and with some armor on the shoulders and arms and a skeletal black mask that covered her entire face in order to hide her feminine appearance. In this outfit on one could deduce his gender and appearance.

She watched as her undead forces slowly overwhelmed the Black Horn defenders when she suddenly saw one of her Helhime Knights was killed by a Naga raja.

She was shocked by the development. The battle was supposed to be completely one sided and yet one of her mid tier undead was killed in action.

She looked at the Naga raja who killed her knight and the sword he was holding with pure interest.

The Helhime Knights could not be harmed by ordinary weapons and any magic below the fifth tier, And yet one of them was killed in battle before her eyes.

" Finally , someone who knows who to make some fun!,,,,,, But its time to put an end to this game!"

 **Outside the great hovel**

Rhagon was still on his knees , the pain in his chest was still present and he was still coughing blood when suddenly another figure appeared before him. He grabbed that figure neck ready to stab him , but then,,,,,

Mara :

" Come on! Get up! We can hold them any much longer!"

Rhagon :

" But the people ,,,,,, "

Mara :

" We are all going to die if we do not get of here now!"

Just then , they heard a horrible Roar coming from above. They looked at the top of cliffs and saw Ten giant red monsters with very muscular bodies and no eyes and skin jumped from the top of the cliffs and landed on the ground, alongside each of them was seven smaller but similar looking monsters.

It was no doubt that they were powerful undead monsters and neither Mara nor Rhagon in his weakened state would be able to beat even one of them.

Mara :

" Oh , SHIT! RUUUUN!"

At the same time Zangal who was fighting at the wall saw that something very big and strong hit the wall and the gate.

The wall Elapsed and the gate was breached.

Thousands of undead and several giant red monsters rushed in like an avalanche.

" EVERY ONE! RUN TO THE SEA!"

Zangal begun running to the sea. At the same time he saw Mara and Rhagon running from those giant red monsters as well and joined them.

They all ran as they were being chased by thousands of demihumans undead and giant monsters.

Once they reached the dock they jumped at the last remaining boat that was waiting for Rhagon.

" GO!GO NOW!QUICK!ROW,ROW!LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

They began to get away from the massacre that was taking place.

The three of them looked at the coast and saw the undead swarming the people on their patch.

There were also more than 30 of those undead Knights who were either walked casually with the other undead or were killing people with a wicked smile on their face.

They watched with eyes full of pity as their fellow living beings were being butchered like animals.

Screams of males and females and children was being heard everywhere.

" NOOOO!"

" SAVE ME!"

"HELP!"

" I DONT WANNA DIE!"

" ARRRGGHHH!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams continued until everyone of them was killed.

As the three watched all of this terror , the undead army and beasts stood frozen in place as if they were statues.

A single undead being , cloaked in black robes and with a black skeletal face , holding an unholy war scythe in its hand stepped forward on the docks.

Rhagon felt that the undead Reaper was staring at him from the dock.

The Reaper looked at the once living city behind it. And so did Rhagon.

There was no sign of life anywhere anymore , only the corpses of 27,000 people.

The Reaper stared back at the Rhagon.

It raised its hands and scythe and at that moment the silence was broken.

The screams of 27,000 souls that were being sucked with into the Soul Harvester ranged across the sea and the land.

The three of them were gripped by fear. But what they saw afterwards shattered their heart completely.

All of the people who were killed moments ago in that Massacre rose to their feet . All of them stood frozen alongside the undead army looking at the three of them leaving.

Rhagon felt the world around him became dark.

If those things ever come to the west , if they attacked his people , no corner of the world would be safe for them or for anyone else.

When they first arrived at the Black Horn they were greeted by 30,000 people.

Now that they were leaving they were sent off by 40,000 undead.

* * *

 _ **Author note :**_

Okay! You got me ! The Black Horn plot was inspired by the Hardhome! But just so you know , The Helhime Kinghts are way superior to the White walkers. Their strength as warriors and their resistance to magic is much higher than them. Even jon snow with Long claw can not beat them! The only reason Rhagon managed to kill one of them was because his sword was made with wild magic and wild magic can ignore tier magic rules.

Help us to improve this story by your reviews . Thanks

 **NEXT CHAPTER : Shadow of the Reaper of Souls**


	9. Shadow of the Reaper of Souls

**Shadow of the Reaper of Souls**

Author Note : This chapter concerns events that happened between chapter 7 and 8. And an epilogue for the chapter 8.

 **The Magelos tribe of Nesra**

After Rhagon and Mara left the Drogo-zan tribe on a mission to Black Horn , Drogon asked the leader of Magelos tribes , Nisara Malan to have her Divinations specialists monitor the broken castle in order to keep an eye on the movements of the undead army.

Nisara gathered her tribes strongest magic casters in order to perform a grand magic ritual to cast a special type of magic.

Their tribes strongest divination magic caster sat inside a circle , the other magic casters surrounded her and focused their magical power on her. The spell they were going to use drained a great amount of mana while it was in effect so they would focus their magical power on one person to make it last longer.

" I am ready!"

The divination magic caster , Rosana , felt the power coursing through her as she casted her spell.

[Astral Teleportation]

This Fifth Tier spell separated the caster Astral form from their Physical form and allowed their Astral form to teleport to their desired destination. Since the caster would be observing their target through their invisible astral form , it would count as Physical observation and was thus unblock able by Anti divination magic. The caster would remain unseen and she could see and eardrop the information she required.

That said maintaining the connection between physical body and its astral form would drain a person of their mana in less than a minute , so a grand ritual was required prolong this time into several minutes.

Rosana opened her eyes and found herself before the broken castle. Outside the castle was a massive army of undead , surpassing 10,000 demihumans.

She was disturbed to see such massive undead force , it appeared that they were going to march somewhere.

She began walking toward the undead army. There was no need to be afraid about being attacked because the astral form of the caster was invisible to the eye and was also immune to any attack.

She walked through the undead army , it was made from the undead of several species , she walked until she reached the sequel of the army.

And then she stopped , because she saw several unknown , but certainly strong and powerful , undead beings at the back of the some large undead horses with red eyes and two horns on their fore head.

She glanced at the undead appearances , they were all wearing white full plated armor and holding magical swords made of ice in their hand.

All , Except one.

There was a black cloaked figure with a black skeletal mask , wielding a large black war scythe , at the center of them all.

She studied that figure as she looked at it , and then she saw that the black cloaked undead Reaper suddenly turned its head around.

She could clearly see and feel that it was looking directly at her.

The atmosphere around her changed , she looked at her back and saw that all of the undead army were also looking at her.

As she saw this all in terror , she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her.

She turned her back only to see the black cloaked undead Reaper standing right in front of her.

She tried to back away and terminate her magic , but before she could , The Reaper grabbed her hand , which was supposed to be immaterial , with great strength.

She screamed in pain and was woken up back at her tribe within the magical circle.

The others immediately came to her aid.

" What happened?! Why were you screaming?! Did something happened?"

Rosana :

" IT SAW ME! THE REAPER ! IT SAW ME!"

" What are you talking about?! Calm down , take a deep breath and explain what happened."

Rosana was still very disturbed , but she managed to calm down after a few deep breath and the comfort of her fellows. She explained everything to them.

They looked at each other with surprise.

As magicians , they knew very well how hard it was to detect astral teleportation spell. But even so , seeing the caster and then sharing that sense with others around , and even making physical contact with the caster through astral form was impossible.

" How this can be? What kind of undead could have done this?"

" I have no idea , but we should proceed with caution from now on"

Rosana :

" I do not understand why my hand hurts so much, can you take look at it priest-dono?"

The Magelos priest examined Rosana hand , and then asked her with a surprise look on her face :

" What is this mark on you hand? Where did you get it?"

" Mark?! What mark?!"

She looked at her hand and then she shivered with fear.

There was a dark green rune in her hand , shining with magical radiance.

" I swear I did not have it before,,,,,, wait , this is the spot that The Reaper touched me! Do you think it is the Reaper mark on me?"

Priest :

" let me check it out first. [ Magic Identification] , [ Detect Magic ] ,,,,,,,, WHAT THE HELL?!"

" What is it!? What is wrong!?"

" This mark is some kind of curse! A curse that reveals the location of its holder to whoever casted it. I have no doubt about it . The Reaper saw you spying on it and now it wants to find you. You have to leave this place and run somewhere it can not reach you otherwise you will put yourself and all of us in danger!"

" But can we just remove it instead? Priests should be able to lift curses on people , no?"

" I have never seen a curse like this , I am sorry to say this is beyond my ability to fix. Like I said you have to go somewhere else otherwise the undead army will come straight to this place looking for you!"

" I understand ,,,,,,,,, I do not want to put anyone at risk. But where should I go? Will anywhere be safe at this point?"

The tribe leader Nisara :

" You should travel to the west , behind the lines of the 100,000 beastmen tribes who live there near the dragon kingdom border. This place is close to the east so it would not be safe for you to stay here."

 **Outside the Broken Castle**

Malak al Moot had stationed all of her low tire undead in the broken castle. The silent city was now only filled with her mid tier undead. she placed the numerous low tier undead in this place as a diversion. She was accompanied by 35 members of her Helhime Knights and 20 of Greater Fear Hunters that she had brought with her from the silent city.

They were gathered here today in order to march to Black Horn. She had them all ready to march and was about to cast a [Gate] spell when she suddenly felt another being presence.

She looked around and saw that a Magelos in her Astral form was standing right in front of her.

She stared at the terrified magelos , and since the undead under her command were also connected to her , they all began to look at where she was looking.

Is this some kind of a divination spell? I better find out who is trying to spy on me!

While the magelos was still looking around in shock , Malak activated one her racial abilities and then teleported herself before the magelos.

The magelos saw her and tried to back away , but before she could , Malak grabbed her hand and put her mark on it.

The Background story of the Dullahan race was that they were hunters of the livings and their souls. No man or locked door could stop them from going after their target and if they marked someone for death , they would follow that person to the end of days , no one could hide from their sight and escape their fate.

Because of that , the racial levels that she took were all meant to strengthen her vision and granted her passive skills. Most of this passive skills were about the abilities to see through invisibility , detecting ethereal and astral beings , being able pass through gates and non magical locks, increasing the warrior prowess to some extent and of course , being able to curse people to death by marking them with a curse known as the [ Mark of the Dullahan ].

This curse would allow its caster to find the marked person anywhere on the nine worlds. This marked would not vanish until its holder was dead or a third party removed it with the Eight Tier spell [ Greater Lift of Curse ].

She wanted to go after that person immediately , but she learned that the evacuation if Black Horn was underway , so she decided to attack that place first.

 **After the Massacre of the Black Horn**

Once the " Operation " in Black Horn was over , she returned her army back to the broken castle , she managed to add 25,000 low tire undead to her army, she also obtained 2000 new corpses for her mid tier undead creation project. With this much low tier undead and thousands of corpses , which would be enough to take a few years before they could all be turned into mid tier undead , she decided to stop the operation of obtaining corpses. Thanks to more than 50,000 demihuman souls that she have harvested , she was confident that she had obtained all the necessary EXP ( about 400,000 points) she could gain to the utmost limit, she would not be able to gain more EXP unless she expended the ones she had obtained. But that was not necessary at the moment.

She decided to check on the location of the Magelos who tried to spy on her , whom she marked with her skill.

But learned that she was in far west , near the borders of the humans dragon kingdom.

She had no intention of conducting any operation in that area , so near to the human kingdom , or else she ran the risk of causing several more investigators poking their noise in the events that were happening in the beastmen nation , in her " Business " .

Malak :

" Well I just have to watch her from afar time to time . it is not like its a big deal any way! Now that I have gathered all the necessary resources I required , I should focus on gathering information and keeping an eye out for any players that might be out there."

The most important thing right now was to obtain information about her father.

He was in this world , she could feel it in her soul and heart.

" I will find you wherever you are , my dear father!"

She was not the only one who was looking for her family.

At the other side of the borders , near the Great forest of Tob , far from the dragon kingdom and beastmen nation, There was a mysterious black robed magic caster who lived in a Great tomb that was looking for his daughter.

" I will find you wherever you are, my dear Mia."

* * *

Author Note : There are still a few more chapters left before Malak and Ainz were to find any clue about each other , but it is not going to be long before that happens , there are still a few more surprises left for you in this story. Just wait and see ( or better said " Read " ! )  
You will know why the Beastmen in LN attacked the dragon kingdom in full power and with the intent of conquering it in the next chapter.

 **Next Chapter : The Alliance / War of Beasts and Men**


	10. The Alliance War of Beasts and Men

T **he Alliance / War of Beasts and Men**

 **Drog-zan tribe**

Rhagon and Mara returned to the Drog-zan tribe. Drogon came out to welcome his son return , but once he saw Rhagon , and the few thousand refuges with him , cold and depressed faces he realized that his mission at Black Horn did not end very well.

Rhagon was watching over the lines of the people he managed to get out of Black Horn. His father came and stood at his side.

" hello son. I saw you at the coast,,,,are you alright?"

" No father , I am not."

" What happened?"

" We managed to convince them to join us. But before we could get them all on the ships , they attacked us. The undead army and several powerful undead attacked the Black Horn and slaughtered everyone.,,,,,,,,,, it was a failure"

" No it was not."

" I went there to save them and I failed"

Drogon looked at the line of refuges.

" you did not fail him , or him ,,,,, or her. Everyone of them is alive because of you and no one else."

" YES, BUT FOR HOW LONG?! I saw the Reaper of Souls father. I saw it lead the attack on Black Horn. And once the massacre was over , it took it only a raising of the hand to turn tens of thousands of people into its undead soldiers!"

Drogon was very disturbed by the news. Especially about The Reaper that his son saw and the power it possessed. But he did not show any fear on his face because he did not wanted his son to fall in more despair by seeing him like that.

" We will discuss it tonight at the alliance council. I assure you my son , we will find a way to get through this , there were many calamities similar to this " Reaper " you saw in the history, but look around you , LIFE still exist!"

After hearing his father words , Rhagon felt a little ashamed that he allowed his emotions get the better of him. He looked at his father and said :

" Yes father , I am sorry that you had see me make a shameful display. I promise you that I will stand with you till the end. We will defeat The Reaper and it army"

 **The Alliance Council**

The tribe leaders were all gathered together to discuss the treat of the undead army.

Rhagon and Mara explained the situation to everyone present. After they shared what they knew about the numbers of the undead army and the power of The Reaper and Its undead lieutenants and beasts , the faces of everyone turned grim.

" So what are we going to do? If we sit here and wait our destiny is not going be better than those who lived in Black Horn."

" I say we gather our full strength and march to the Broken castle with the aid of the dragons. We must destroy the undead army before it gets any larger"

"Have you heard nothing that we said to you?! Even if we manage to defeat the undead army we will be quickly outmatched once the Reaper and it Minions take the field"

" But you killed one of the white undeads , did you not?

" Yes , with Dragon Claw ,,,,,, I saw them shatter steel axes and swords like they were glass , but Dragon Claw is a powerful magic weapon left for us by the Great fire dragon lord. And even if we had several magic weapons like it , those undead minions are all on pair with me and likely my father in terms of strength and there are tens of them out there , not to mention the Reaper itself. I believe the Reaper is strong enough to even stand on pair with a dragon lord"

The Magelos tribe leader Nisara :

" We understand what you are saying. Our best divinations tried to spy on the undead army and she saw the Reaper and its minion. And the Reaper saw her too. it even managed to counter attack our best divination attempt through powerful and unknowns means. I am afraid after our clash with it we can risk another divination attempt on them"

The Zoastia leader Khalar vijan became upset by this comments and said :

" Then what do you suggest we do?! Wait here and let us all be wiped out?!"

Drogon:

" No , I believe we should gather our tribes together and ready ourselves for a full scale battle once they come to us , but of course the experience in Black Horn showed us that a direct battle is not in our favor , so we should go to the places that have strong fortification and fortress."

Rhagon :

" The Black horn had Natural defenses and a big wall to protect it , and yet the undead conquered that palace with ease! What use is it to go hide behind a wooden wall?!"

Drogon:

" I am not talking about our fortress, I am talking about cities that can hold us all in , cities that have tall and strong walls made out of stone and defenses that cannot breached with ease."

" but we do not have cities like that!"

" no we do not . but humans do."

The leaders all looked at Drogon.

" Are you talking about the cities of the humans dragon kingdom?"

" Yes , for centuries the beastmen tribes that live near the border of that kingdom have been raiding them . That is why the humans have built sturdy fortresses and walls of stone. If we can pursue the beastmen tribes to joins us and help us in conquering those cities , we can gain strong defensive positions when the undead come."

" But can we really count on their support? Most of them are savages and they just raid the kingdom for food. How can we convince them to help us?"

Khalar :

" I will go and talk to them. For centuries my people have worked together with them. I have a few friends in our local tribes in there. If I go there and tell them of the coming threat and convince them to join us , we can increase the number of our soldiers in the alliance to more than 100,000. It will be rather easy to conquer the kingdom cities and fortress. Because they dont have a strong army and there are few powerful beings within their ranks."

The Zoastia tribe often helped the beastmen tribes in their raids , not only because of food , but because they could sell their human captives to the dwarves as slaves in exchange for war gear.

Mara Cobrin :

" So we should go to a winnable war somewhere else in order to avoid a losing war , is that it ? I can say that I feel alright with this , but I dont suppose we have many other options."

Rhagon :

" But while we prepare ourselves for traveling to that kingdom , The Reaper might decide to attacks us before we can leave, you know? What do you propose we do about that?"

Drogon :

" There is no need to worry, I have just received word that the 3 old dragons who were promised to come to our aid have arrived. If the undead army attack us we will use their power to cover our retreat."

Khalar :

" Really? The dragons actually arrived to help us? Then that is one less thing to worry about. We should prepare ourselves for the travel immediately. I will go ahead of you to talk to them about you arrival."

Mara :

" Good luck with that , I will have my tribe rangers to scout our border near the east. If the undead make a move against us we will be notified."

Drogon :

" Then let us waste no more time in talking and get to work"

Everyone :

" YES!"

Before long , news begun to spread within the dragon kingdom. The beastmen tribes who were always raiding the dragon kingdom , Became united with several other demihumans and launched a full assault on the dragon kingdom territories.

Three major city fell to them and countless people were captured by the beastmen who in turn barbecued them in their banquets as food.

 **The Silent City**

Its been several months that Malak al Moot came to this new world. She had spent her time gathering resources and creating an undead army. She had created about 600 mid tier undead soldiers. And even though her shadow demon spies were reporting to her every action that the demihuman alliance took , there was no mention of her father anywhere.

In fact she had decided that she should leave the beastmen nation and visit other countries in order to search for information. Her base , The Silent City was secure and there was no longer any need for her to remain in it all the time. Many of her undead creation were intelligent and she had also created several elder liches to oversee the affairs of the city and the broken castle in her absence.

" but where shall I go? I do not know anyone form anywhere. What can I do all on my own in a ,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Suddenly , a voice ranged in her ear.

" Malak al Moot- dono? Can you hear me?"

The voice was somewhat familiar to her but she did not quiet remember it.

" Who is it ?"

" It is me . The adventure Asar. The man whose life you saved alongside several other people remember?"

" ah yes , it is you ! I am surprised to hear from you. I was beginning to think you had forgotten the job I asked you to do "

" There is no way I could forget about my savior or your request from me! Any way I contacted you through the MESSAGE scroll you gave to inform you of something. I am not certain if this what you were looking for but it might have something to do with the person you were looking for. If you can come to the adventure guild in the capital , I will explain everything ,,,,,,,,,,,,"

The message was terminated when its time limit ran out.

Malak was surprised to hear from Asar. She did not think he could actually be able to help her in her search.

But now that he contacted her , she decided to go see him with all haste.

If there was a clue about her father presence she would not miss it no matter how small it might be.

* * *

Author note : Your honest reviews will always be appreciated.

and for the record , while there was a lot of inspirations from game of thrones , this story is not going to copy an entire plot and story and retells it.

 **Next Chapter :** **Dance of Dragons** (HaHaHa , I know right?!)


	11. Dance of Dragons

**Dance of Dragons**

Malak prepared herself for the journey to the dragon kingdom capital city. She obviously could not enter that city with her " Reaper " Persona outfit , and her usual divine class armor , weapons and items would definitely attract a lot of unwanted attention.

Because of that , she decided to wear a normal looking , Relic class , dress , similar to one a noble woman would wear. In order to protect her identity she wore a divine class ring that blocked divination attempts. She also put on the " mask of loki " an item imbued with the " Perfect illusion " spell that would change a person appearance and could trick all five senses.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She had the appearance of a noble woman with long and curvy blond hair , blue eyes and a fair and nice look. Completely unlike her usual black hair , green eyes and a nice but fierce looking face.

She was pleased by her new looks and after checking her attire and acting skills , casted " Greater teleportation " and reached a safe destination with in the capital.

She walked directly to the adventure guild and casually entered it.

A lot of eyes went to look at this beautiful noble woman who just entered the adventure guild.

Some of the adventures were looking at her like a prey , while the receptionist behind the desk were studying her closely.

She stood behind the desk and said to the female receptionist :

" Hello , I am here for a request."

" Of course , what kind of request do you want to put in the adventure guild?"

" It is a request by name. I am looking for Mr. Asar. Is he here in this guild?"

" Him, you say? He is just having a meeting with the guild master , would you mind waiting in a room until he comes?"

" Of course , I understand , then please tell that a former contractor whom he had contact withe recently is here to see him."

" very well then, as you wish. You can wait for him in that room"

Malak was then guided to a luxurious room. It was quite a nice place. Not as good as her guild base or Nazarick of course but still much better than the dreadful Silent city.

She waited in that room for about half an hour until someone finally entered it.

Asar :

" Greetings , I am the mythril ranked adventure Asar , you have business with me , madam?"

Malak looked at the mirror and saw that it was really him who entered the room. She put off her mask to see him face to face.

" Hello , its been a while!"

" Malak ,,,,,,,,,,,,!"

" QUIET! I would rather that you do not say my name out loud. I am here discreetly and I do not want anyone to know about my presence."

" My apologize , I was shocked to see you like that , but how did you just changed your face and sound like that?!"

" it was through the use of a magic item. Do not worry about it , it is not a big deal. I believe you contacted me and said you have something to say ?"

" Ah,ah , yes that is right! You asked me to keep an eye out for any mention of the name Momonga and Ainz ooal Gown and I did!"

" So , what did you find? Tell me!"

" There was no mention of the name Momonga anywhere. However I have recently received word about the appearance of a magic caster named Ainz ooal Gown. As I told before, the Re-Estize kingdom and Baharuth empire fight annually every year. But this year the war was delayed , later the Baharuth empire send declarations to the surrounding nations saying that the have allied themselves with the sorcerer king Ainz ooal Gown and are going to help him claim E-Rantel and its surrounding territory."

I took a while before all that information to register themselves in her mind. After she finally understood them she let out an " whatttttttt!" in her mind.

How this happened?! Was this Ainz her father or just someone using his name? and if this was another player was that player a member of Ainz ooal Gown guild?!

No,,,,,,,,,

The possibility of this being another player or guild member was low. Most of the Aniz ooal Gown members had quit the game and the remaining members did not log in for a long time.

It was very unlikely that another player would take the name of Ainz ooal gown , so it was very likely that this was her father.

But how did things end up like this? Why her father was being named a king and was allied with a country?

I will know the answer to this questions when I find him.

Malak :

" do you have anymore informations about him? Do you know where he lives?!"

Asar :

" No , I am afraid I do not know , no one does , actually everybody think it is all just the empire another excuse for waging war on the kingdom. If anyone has any information about him it is the empire."

" I understand, then where do you think I should look for this information?"

" The emperor jircniv officials of course. But I have to warn you , it is not like you could walk in there and demand information. They wont just tell people about their state affairs."

" I know , I will deal with it someway , anyway thank you for all you have done for me . now if you do not mind I have to go ,,,,,,,"

" Wait a moment please , there is something I want to ask you!"

" What is it?"

" As you must know , the beastment have attacked our country with the intent of conquering it. We have lost three of our cities to them . The slane theocracy and the empire would usually send us help, but this year we have received almost no help from them. I know that you are a person of heroic strength , so please stay and help us. I am sure our country would reward you very well for your help"

Malak thought about it for a while.

It would be good if they paid her well enough, but right now her priority was to collect information about her father. She could not put her attention somewhere else.

" I am sorry , but I am not a mercenary or a hero. And right now there are other things I have to do. But if find what I am looking for , I promise to think about helping your country"

" yes,,,,, I was hoping that we could borrow your strength , but I can understand that someone of your statue is a busy person , well then , fare well , I hope we meet again soon"

They shook hands. Asar was surprised that Malak had such a strong grip.

" Fare well,,,,, oh and one last thing , if anyone asked about this meeting , say it was a noble woman looking for trustworthy body guards. Do not mention my name , got it?"

" yes , I got it "

" Good by then "

Malak put on her mask again and once the illusion took place , she left the room and exited the guild, after that she teleported back to the silent city.

" I think the best way to collect information is so send my shadow demons to the empire. They will surely find something about my father."

 **Drog-zan tribe / location : the border city of Heramdon**

Rhagon walked at the streets of the former human city.

It streets were now filled with demihumans. There were humans in this city as well of course. But they were being held captive in cages to be used as food.

He did not feel conflicted about it.

After all , humans were food to most demihumans , his own race included.

But even though this city was surrounded by stone walls and strong gates , he did not feel safe in it.

The image of the Reaper was carved into his mind. He was sure that if the Reaper wanted it , It could shatter this city gates as well.

The rangers of snakemen tribe were on regular patrol to make sure the undead army can not take them by surprise again , But ever since the massacre of the Black Horn , there was no news about the undead army attacking another settlement of demihumans.

It made Rhagon , and some other demihumans leaders , uneasy. They were certain that the Reaper was merely reading its army for a wide and great battle and will attack them when it was ready.

Which is why he was going to meet with them in order to prepare a plan to counter the undead plans.

Soon he reached the tribal leaders gathering place.

After he entered it , they all begun to talk about the present state of their army and defenses.

Rhagon used this opportunity to share his plan with others.

Rhagon :

" I believe we should try to reduce the numbers of the demihumans undead and if possible , the white undead knights. For that I intend to lure them into a trap."

Mara :

" And how do you suggest we do that? They have not made any move against us since Black Horn , how do you intend to lure them into a trap?"

Rhagon :

" With your help of course! Your tribe have some of the best rangers among all other tribes , and the magelos have the strongest magic casters .We can coordinate an attack on the undead army in order to provoke them and make them leave the broken castle within that dark valley and follow us into an open plain. When they get there , the magelos magic casters can bombard them with fire ball and destroy a large number of them. This will surely weaken the Reaper army and delay its plans until we are ready for our final strike."

Drogon :

" Sounds like a plan , but what if they dont take the bait?"

Rhagon picked his sword , Dragon claw , and said :

" Oh I think they will!"

 **The Silent city**

Malak had returned from the dragon kingdom for a few days when the elder lich that she had appointed as the overseer of the Broken castle came to her to report something about the appearance of several demihumans. According to the elder lich they had attacked their scouts and even killed one her helhime knight.

The image of a certain Naga Raja came to her mind.

Malak thought " why now ?! , none of my shadow demons,,,,,, oh wait , I forgot that I send them to the empire , of course there was no report about this. it is really getting boring to deal with all this rabble! Once I find my father I will relocate from this place to somewhere else!"

But for now she had to deal with the problem at hand before focusing at gathering informations.

Okay, I am getting tired of this.

ENOUGH WITH THE CLEVER PLANS!

This time I will make sure they wont cause anymore trouble again! Lets show them what happens when they mess with the Reaper!

 **Broken Tooth Mountain**

Rhagon and his group reached the area near the Dark valley. It caused Rhagon to have a few flashbacks to the past. When he led a group of 50 investigators to search for the undead base, but most of them got killed when they were lured into a trap.

Today , he would do the same to the Reaper and lure its army into a trap!

Things went differently than they expected however , because they saw that the undead army was already on the move. Lead by a group of the White Undead Knights ( Helhime Knights)

They also saw that the undead army had sent a few scouts ahead of themselves.

This was most likely to check the area for the presence of any of the living.

All this scouts were made of 20 demihumans and a Helhime Knight as their leader.

Rhagon :

" it seems they are finally on the move."

Mara :

" No doubt they are planning to attack somewhere else. I just wonder where is the rest of them?"

Rhagon :

" No where! If we lure them into the plains near the mountains the one who are waiting in ambush there will destroy their army. At the very least we will destroy thousands of them and weaken their powers by a large margin."

Mara :

" I say we attack one of their scouts and alert them to our presence! We can leave dealing with the undead knights to you right?"

Rhagon :

" Do not worry, unlike the last time , we have the element of surprise. I will take that knight down with my sword."

And so they went ahead of the undead army and located on of their scouts.

Mara and his rangers attacked the demihumans undead while Rhagon fought against the undead knight. Their fight was rather intense but Rhagon finally managed to defeat the undead knight.

" how long its going to take before they,,,,,,,,,"

They heard the voices of the undead army coming toward them. About 5,000 demihuman undead were running toward them.

"RUN! To the plains."

And so they ran.

And The undead army ran after them.

After running for half an hour , they finally reached the plains. Once they saw all of their pursuers enter the wide open area. Their ambush troops came out of hiding and begun to bombard the undead army with fire ball spell.

Rhagon saw the undead army were being easily destroyed with fire ball and was a little relived. But then ,,,,,,

" Rhagon behind us!"

He looked at her back and saw that 20,000 of the undead army had arrived at their back.

before he could react however he saw that more than 10,000 undead have arrived in front of them.

Thus completely blocking their way of escape.

He looked around and saw the Reaper.

It was standing above a hill alongside its minions. It was watching the trapped Rhagnor.

Malak was watching the one who killed her Knight from afar.

That victory must have caused this demihuman to think he has a chance of defeating me. That is so Na ve!

Its time to put an end to this trouble maker!

" ADVANCE!"

After issuing an order to her troops , they begun to move in perfect synch toward the now surrounded Rhagon and his men.

Rhagon smiled at this.

Everything was happening as he hoped for.

He signaled to the magic caster at his side to send a Message and to cast a fireball to the air to signal their " Reinforcement".

Right before the undead army could close the ring around them , a great fire descended from sky and destroyed hundreds of the undead in one go!

Another fire , and then another one descended from the sky as well and destroyed hundreds more.

The dragons who were waiting for the signal all along begun to bring a fire storm upon the undead army.

One of them landed beside Rhagon. His father Drogon was at the back of the dragon.

" Come on son , get on! I can not believe your plan actually worked!"

" Now that it did , lets destroy them and get out of here before more of them show up to interrupt our escape"

But his hope began to disappear when ,,,,,,,,,,

Malak saw the dragons attack her army and destroy thousands of her soldiers.

She was a bit surprised.

" oh my! They finally showed up. I was beginning to think their offer of support was just wind and air,,,,,, well it s a good thing I came ready!"

Malak issued an order to some of her undead she had at her reverse.

" Skeletal dragons , kill those fire dragons!"

Suddenly , 3 skeletal dragons emerged from behind the mountain and attacked the fire dragons in the sky.

They engaged the fire dragons in the middle of the sky.

The way they locked their legs and hands in the sky and tried to bite each other necks while circling around in the sky was something to watch.

Malaked looked at their fight and with a heart full laugh said:

" I had no idea that the Dance of Dragons in this world would be so nice, hahahahah !"

An skeletal dragon tried to bit his opponent neck , but the fire dragon opened his mouth and began to spray fire onto the skeletal dragon in the air.

The skeletal dragon screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

The same thing was starting to happen to the other dragons.

Malak:

" My goodness , this is kind of an embarrassing performance. Well , I guess what they say is true that if you want something to be done right you got to do it yourself!"

She stepped forward to the top of the hill she was standing on. And then she made a loud battle cry.

This special ability would increase a person hate value and attract the attention of the enemy.

The three dragons , who were finished destroying the skeletal dragons , immediately went to attack her.

She stood there still and watched them.

The three dragons opened their massive jaw and released a big fire storm on the Reaper.

After about 15 seconds of constant firing , they stopped to see the result.

The Reaper was now burned to ashes there was nothing left of it.

Or at least that is what was suppose to happen.

The Reaper stood still. Not only it was not destroyed, there was no sign of it being hurt any where.

Malak said to herself :

" Thanks for the warm up! It was getting cold here!"

One of the special abilities that her world class item " Eternal World Flame " granted to its user was complete immunity to all fire based attacks. Regardless of whether those attacks being holy based or negative based.

The dragons were surprised, the undead were meant to be highly vulnerable to fire , and yet this one showed no sign of harm at all despite being at the center of a fire storm.

Before they could release another attack , The Reaper took out a large scythe out of nowhere. Then it sprouted two large white wings at its back and with a great speed and agility , it took flight and attacked one of the dragons in the sky.

The Reaper carved its scythe directly through the chest of the fire dragon. Their scales which was suppose to be as hard as orichalcum did not even offered the slightest of resistance as the Scythe went right through it.

The dragon who had his heart pierced fell to the ground.

As Drogon watched this he yelled:

" GO , GO NOW! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The two dragons turned their back and began to fly away , but the Reaper attacked another one of them and killed it too.

Rhagon and Drogon expected to be next but to their surprise the Reaper descended back to the ground . watching them leave as they did.

Malak :

" That will be a lesson for you to not mess with me any more!,,,, well it was not that bad either. Now I have two dragon corpses. They are a mountain of precious resources after all."

One could harvest the dragons blood , scale , skin , eye balls and other body parts and use them for several things. You could say for a player they were delicious enemies.

Malak opened a gate to the Silent city and ordered her minions to store the two dragon corpses in the city. She also ordered the elder liches to use their ice magic daily to ensure their corpses will not rot and will be ready for harvesting whenever necessary.

" Well , that is enough work today , everyone back to your posts!"

Tomorrow , she was going to the Baharuth empire to find any clues she could find about her father.

* * *

Author Notes :

Well , that is that! I hope this chapter and the next chapters will be more to your liking.

 **NEXT CHAPTER : GODS AND KINGS**


	12. Gods and Kings

**Gods and Kings**

It has been a week since Malak shadow demons infiltrated Arwintar and begun to collect information from empire officials. They reported their findings regularly to Malak , but there was not any valuable information available yet.

All she had learned was that Ainz was in this world and that he lived in Nazarick.

It was rather pleasant for her know that her father was not alone in this world like her , but had Nazarick as his home. Nazarick was an impregnable fortress that no one could conquer. But sadly there was no news about its location.

She could have simply abducted the emperor and extract all the necessary information from him , but that would cause a lot of attention and would alert many people about her presence.

Soon the shadow demons came back to her to report their findings back to her.

There was nothing new and useful in today reports either until she found something strange happened.

She had assigned ten shadow demons to spy over the empire officials and the emperor , but today the shadow demon who was supposed to bring her information from the emperor had disappeared without a trace.

So she asked the other shadow demons:

" What happened? Where is the other one?"

But they said that they do not know either.

She tried to contact that shadow demon through Message , but her message skill did not connected to it either.

She started to become suspicious that something had happened to it.

The shadow demon were skilled in stealth and were very hard to detect. But their overall level was 30. you could say that they had a poor fighting ability.

If one of them was discovered and then eliminated or captured there was a possibility that whoever captured it would come looking for the one who sent it.

She decided it was better to move out of the capital for now and wait for her father to appear on his own.

She started moving toward her safe teleport location in Arwintar when she felt that someone was following her.

For a high level Dullahan like her who also had taken ranger job class , it was not difficult to detect the presence of another being nearby , unless that person had taken a lot of specialized stealth classes and skills.

She decided to lose that person within the crowd , and then she turned into an empty valley.

But when she went there , she suddenly saw a magic circle appeared around her body and immediately teleport her somewhere else.

* * *

She found herself inside an open plain surrounded by several hills.

It came as a shock to her.

She had the ability to nullify magic up to the sixth tier , also if a weak magic caster ( someone below level 60 ) tried to use spells on her , their magic would not be able to penetrate her defenses no matter how high tier their spell was.

All of this , alongside the previously mentioned reasons , caused her to believe she was detected by another player.

She immediately casted " Greater Teleportation ". But it did not work.

There was only one reason that greater teleportation would not work.

Someone had put the area under " Dimensional Lock " right after she was teleported here.

"Hoh!"

"Dimensional Lock" was a skill available only to the highest tier of angels and demons. Whoever used that skill was clearly a very high level being.

She used her skill and changed into combat mode. Now she was fully armored and had her divine class scythe at her hand.

She looked around with sharp gaze , not letting anything escape her eyes.

Suddenly , a large katana came down on her from above.

She immediately counter attacked that swung with her scythe. Just from that blow alone it was obvious that whoever attacked her had a physical strength comparable to herself.

She saw that the attacker was a giant blue insect.

She was surprised , That insect did not look liked any demon or angel she ever saw.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Yet there was no answer.

[ Heavy Strike!]

She attacked the insect with her scythe , but before she could land her attack on it , a black shield blocked her attack.

[Wall of Jericho!]

A female warrior clad in black armor appeared before her eyes.

Two of them? This is bad ..

Her skill and strength as a player aside , Malak true strength was in her commander type abilities , summoning skills and beasts . Though she could fight on pair with a level 100 warrior thanks to her level and overall abilities , she could only do so if she knew that warrior from before and was ready to counter its skills and abilities , otherwise her chances of victory would be low.

Not to mention that right now she did not have any of her beasts with her or could use any summons.

And now there were two level 100 warriors in front of her , one who was clearly an attacker and the other who was a defender.

There was almost no chance of victory here.

The only thing she could do would be breaking through the two of them and escaping from the [Dimensional Lock] area of effect.

[Heavy Strike]

She launched forward , attacking the blue insect. The female warrior blocked the attack with her shield , but because she was using a divine class item and her strength was almost at the possible limit she managed to cut through her defenses. The black armored warrior was thrown on the ground , Malak slashed her scythe downward to kill her , but the blue insect blocked her scythe with it sword.

" Cheh,,,"

The insect swung the club he was holding in his left hand at her.

But she blocked it with a [ Wall of Stone ] spell.

She tried to attack it again but suddenly,,,,

[Purifying Javelin]

A javelin made of holy energy came from behind and went straight through her belly.

She screamed in pain.

Even though she did not have any vital points and was resistance to pain , holy type attack were quit troublesome for the undead to deal with.

Since she had complete immunity to fire element attack , she had enchanted her armor to have maximized holy resistance. But [ Purifying Javelin ] was made of pure holy energy and so it cut through her defenses.

She looked at her back and saw a red armored figure who was holding a strange looking lance was standing behind her.

She was completely surrounded at all sides , and when she looked at the blue insect and the female warrior , she saw that they were in the halo of a green light and their wounds was healed completely.

That meant there was also a magic caster nearby who was healing and supporting them.

She aimed her left hand to the red armored figure and tried to cast her spell [ Brilliant Radiance ] , But someone else casted another on spell on her before she could.

" N,[Nature Bind!] "

Several thick vines begun to restrain her body.

Despite her immense physical strength she found it was impossible to move.

The caster of the spell was a nervous looking dark elf girl.

Malak was completely immobilized , she tired to cast [Magic Destruction ] but she was hammered down by the insect warrior club before she could do anything.

The others around her did not wait and begun to attack her with all type of magic and skills.

[ Maximize magic , Brilliant Radiance!]

[ Jetstream Slash]

[ Purifying Javelin ]

[Maximize magic , Vermillion Nova ]

[ Heavy Strike]

All manner of attacks were thrown at Malak.

She could feel her HP being depleted to it last points.

The pain she felt was enough to make one eye pop out. It was only thanks to her undead body that she was able to endure it. But that did not meant that it did not hurt like hell!

She roared with all of her anger and remaining strength and tried to free her body from the thick vines that restrained her , But then her body was filled with several arrows.

A dark elf boy who was standing afar and was holding a bow in his hands was the one who shot her.

Under pure sheer force of pressure , she was dropped on her knees.

She no longer felt any strength in her body and collapsed to the ground.

The last thing she saw was that several figures were standing above her. The black armored warrior kicked her in the face.

 **Location : Unknown**

Malak woke up.

She felt like dying.

She remembered the things that happened to her and tried to get up.

But she could not.

When she looked around her , she saw that she was in a dark prison cell. Her hand were all chained to the wall by some very thick , large and enchanted chains. Her legs were also locked to the ground and she was unable to stand up.

She looked at her body and saw that all of her armor and items were stripped from her , Right now she was only wearing a poor looking black cotton robe.

She realized that she was captured and was being held prisoner.

She did not know who attacked her , she did not even know why they had attacked her and where she was brought to , but one thing was clear.

She had to escape the first chance she got.

 **Nazarick ( a few days ago )**

Ainz ooal Gown , supreme ruler of Nazarick and , soon would be , The Sorcerer king of the Sorcerous kingdom was sitting at his office and overseeing the reports that his subordinates submitted to him.

Albedo also stood at her side and was attending to her master needs.

But then , suddenly Demiurge hurriedly entered the room.

" Ainz-Sama!"

Albedo looked at Demiurge with absolute displeasure and anger :

" Demiurge , How dare you enter Ainz-sama room without permission?! And also in such attire and with such disrespect?! This is unacceptable!"

Demiurge :

" My deepest apologizes Ainz-sama , I am sorry if my shameful display has discomforted you , but this is an emergency situation that I felt I must report to you instantly , it could not be delayed!"

Ainz who was watching Demiurge with wonder , nervously asked him:

" What is it Demiurge?! What has happened that made you to lose your cool?!"

Demiurge :

" AINZ SAMA , I have just received word that someone was spying on the emperor jircniv!"

Ainz :

" what do you mean by that?! Explain in more detail."

" YES , as you are aware , we have send some of our shadow demons to the empire to keep an eye out on their movements. But just now I have received word from my shadow demons that recently there have been other strange shadow demons spying on the empire."

Albedo :

" oh , do you think someone is trying to spy on the emperor to gain information about us?!"

" yes , that is indeed the case. While we still do not know who is behind this , there is a chance that whoever brain washed shalltear might be involved."

Hearing that comment , Ainz felt a great anger rising up within him, although it was quickly suppressed , the anger rose again like the flames under ashes.

Shalltear was one of his friend creations and was the first NPC that he had to kill with his own hands.

He could never forgive the one who made him do such a thing and swore he would pay this debt back in full.

Ainz :

" Do you really think so? Then It is important that we find this person. If you track those shadow demons you are likely to find their master. It is better to capture that person alive if it is possible to extract information and see if there is anyone else with them as well. However remember that our opponent might be using world class items so you should arm your selves with world class items as well."

Albedo :

" Yes Ainz sama , with you permission , I will form a team and a plan to capture this person. If they are the ones behind brain washing shalltear we will crush them"

Ainz :

" I leave it to you then , but remember that if your opponent is to strong or they are more than one or two , you have retreat immediately and learn all the information you could gain about the first , got it?"

Both :

" UNDERSTOOD!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter : DRAMA AND TRAUMA**


	13. Drama and Trauma

**Drama and Trauma**

 **Frozen Prison / Fifth floor / Nazarick**

The frozen prison of Nazarick was a place where all of its enemies were being held.

The first of those enemies were the members of the sunlight scripture. Some of them who were lucky enough died not long after their capture. But many of them were still alive ( if that s an appropriate word to use for an existence of pain and suffering ).

But today the prison was holding its most dangerous prisoner yet.

The newest prisoner was a being whose power and strength was easily on pair with Nazarick level 100 Guardians.

It was decided that Neuronist Painkill room was not sufficient to hold that being , as she did not possess neither the means of restraining her or the ability to extract information from her.

And so she was instead was being held in an special room and was restrained by several spells and powerful magical chains.

And the duty of interrogating this special " Guest " was fallen on Demiurge shoulders.

Demiurge himself did not raise any objection to that matter. After all , he was an Arch devil , it was one of his specialties to extract information of people through physical and mental torture.

Today was the third day of their prisoner capture , so he decided to pay her a visit to.

He did not have the opportunity to engage her in combat , but from what he saw from afar , it was clear that she was a powerful opponent and should not be underestimated.

But there was no need to worry about that , thanks to his comrades effort , he was confident that she was completely restrained.

He went directly to her cell , guided by the Wraiths that were serving as prison guards , after giving his thanks to the wraiths he entered the dark cell.

He looked within that cell.

There was a human looking 25 year old woman sitting on the ground , her hair completely covered her face.

She was completely immobile , she did not even show any reaction to his presence.

Demiurge stepped forward and put his mouth near her ear :

" Hello in there? Is anyone ,,,,,,,,,, "

Suddenly , the woman who was motionless and silent till then , moved forward , trying to bite his neck.

Demiurge immediately jumped backward.

" Oh my , is this in an appropriate behavior toward a visitor?"

She did not respond , only locked her green eyes and her sharp gaze to his eyes.

He kind of liked that look , there was no human around who could look at him with such fierce , burning and beautiful eyes .

It stimulated the artist part of his nature.

" Maybe after the interrogation is over , I can ask Ainz sama to take those eyes for myself as reward " he muttered to himself.

But his prisoner answered :

" You can enjoy the sight of my eyes as they are carved into your mind for eternity , after I kill you while you are looking at them!"

Demiurge only smiled in response.

" Oh my , you are such an interesting person , but I am afraid most of the people who end up in this palace , lose their charms after a while."

" How about you open this chains , then you can enjoy all of my charms!"

She said with a fearless and threatening voice.

" Sorry , but I have to pass on your generous offer , my master gave me many freedoms for performing the duty of entertaining you as our special guest , but unfortunately giving you any freedom was not one of them "

" And where is your master now?! Why did he send a servant to do his dirty work for him?! Unless ,,,,,,,,,,, he does not have the bone for it!"

This time , Demiurge face lost its gentleness and became that of a furious monster , he could not tolerate any disrespect toward the supreme one.

[ Aspect of the Devil , Razor sharp claws ]

His fingernails turned into claws that were more than eighty centimeter long.

With great strength and burning fury he swept them across the face of the one who disrespected the supreme one.

" Mark your words before you put them on your tongue! Or I will cut it out and feed it to you!"

Malak face was deeply wounded and her face became greatly scared. She felt a great amount of pain , but she was too proud to let her opponent hear her scream.

" You will only speak when I ask a question , or you will see that little scratch is just a warm up!"

She simply responded by spiting on the ground.

Demiurge started asking questions.

" who are you?"

"what are you doing here?"

" is there anyone else with you?"

And similar other questions.

Malak answered with a mock full tone.

" Strange questions , considering that you are the ones who attacked and abducted me and brought me to this place. I do not even know you people and yet you beat me down and put me in a cell and try to torture me for your ridiculous questions."

The door of the cell was opened , and another person entered the cell.

Demiurge looked at his back and saw that it was Albedo.

" Albedo , what are you doing here?"

" Ainz-sama ordered me to come here and see how well our guest is being treated!"

Malak just heard a word she could not ignore.

" Ainz,,,,,,,,,,,,, do you mean Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Albedo :

" Oh , so you know , I wonder how many other things you know and hide?"

Malak :

" This place ,,,,,,,,,,, is it the great tomb of Nazarick?"

Demiurge and Albedo looked at each other.

" And how do you know the name of this place?"

Malak saw the surprised looks on their face and judged that her assumption was correct.

" I know about this place. I visited it sometimes ago. Well ,,,,,,,, not all of it , just the royal suite at the ninth floor."

Albedo :

" What lies are you babbling about? How could someone like you were on the residence of the supreme beings?"

Malak :

" How about you tell me who is your master and I will tell all the answers you want."

Demiurge :

" just so you know , Our master is the supreme one Ainz ooal gown-sama!"

Malak :

" NO , Ainz Ooal Gown is not the name of one person , it is the name of the 41 members who founded its guild. Which one of those people is here? Is it perhaps ,,,,,,,,,,,, Momonga?"

Albedo face became serious and somewhat concerned.

No one in this world knew about her love true name expect the residents of Nazrarick.

If this person knew the truth , then it was very likely that there were others out there who knew it as well.

She grabbed Malak face with both of her hands and said :

" HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS ? WHO TOLD YOU ? WAS IT PERHAPS SHALLTEAR ? AFTER YOU BRAINWASHED HER AND MAKE HER TO FIGHT AINZ SAMA?"

Seeing Albedo reaction , Malak was now sure that her assumption was right. Although she had no idea what she was talking about brainwashing and what not , She was certain that this was part of Nazarick and her father was in it.

" I do not know what you mean about that , but if you want to know the answer , call your master here and I will answer to him and him alone"

Albedo was outraged by this lower creature insults , she answered with rage :

" Do you think Ainz sama is someone who would waste his time listening to the likes of you? If you do not talk here and now , I assure you , Death will be a merciful gift that you will beg for!"

Malak calmly answered :

" Fine , as you wish , I have an answer for you that you can take to 'Ainz-sama' Tell him this ' The Moon of my life , My sun in stars ' .Tell him and he will know what I mean and he will have all the answer he looks for."

" Are you trying to play with us?!"

" Just tell him what I told you , if I am playing with you , considering his personality , I know the consequences to be severe. And if you on the other hand know him too , then you know that he would very much dislike people hiding the truth from him."

Albedo and Demiurge decided to talk with each other about it.

" So what do you think Demiurge? Do you think it would be safer to just kill her off?!"

" while that is certainly an option , we can disregard the fact that she knows too much about us and that she might have leaked that information somewhere and to someone. I think we should talk with Ainz sama and inform him about this. We can leave the decision to him."

Albedo looked at Malak , there was something about her that she disliked , perhaps it was because she was someone who seemed familiar with her loved one that made her feel this way.

But she also agreed with Demiurge reasoning.

The supreme one could surely come with a wise and good decision.

 **A hour later / inside Ainz Office**

Ainz looked at the two guardians who entered his room. From the look on their faces , it seemed they came empty handed.

" So how did it go? Did you learned anything useful?"

Albedo and Demiurge looked at each other and bend the knee.

" My deepest apologize Ainz sama , despite our effort , the prisoner refused to talk , however,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Demiurge began to explain what he learned from her. His report ended with the line that Malak told him to say.

The supreme one was listening calmly to all of his words since the beginning , but once he heard the phrases " My sun in stars " and " the Moon of my life" , he looked at them straight in the eyes.

" What is it Ainz sama?! did something happen?!"

Ainz looked at the two of them with a surprised face even though his face did not have any skin or flesh and asked them :

" What did she looked like? What about her equipment?! Did she mentioned anything else? What else did you learn from her?"

" J-Just what I told you Ainz sama. as for her looks,,,,,,,"

After Demiurge and Albedo were finished with handing over Malak items and describing their prisoner appearance to their Master , Ainz immediately jumped of his seat.

Ainz :

"Albedo , come with me! Now!"

Albedo :

"Y-Yes Ainz sama!"

Ainz activated his ring ability and teleported to the outside of Frozen prison. Albedo teleported right after him.

" Albedo , show me where is that prisoner!"

" Yes at once."

They both walked to the innermost part of the Frozen prison. They stopped at the front door of the last cell.

Albedo opened the dark cell door and entered it first.

" Here Ainz sama , she is been kept within this cell."

Ainz entered the cell after her and when he looked at the figure sitting at the ground,,,,,,,,

He felt that the world was going dark around him.

The girl that was chained to the wall and the ground look liked a 25 year old human girl. She had long dark hair and green eyes. Even though her face was scratched and her body was terribly wounded , he could not mistake that person for anyone else.

That body was the player avatar of his daughter Mia.

Ever since he came to this world he was searching for her because he knew that she too stayed in the game till the end.

He had no other family beside his ' moon of life ' as he called his daughter in real life.

He wanted to feel overjoyed about finding his daughter , but after he took a good look at her current condition he was filled with terror.

Even though his emotional suppression would prevent him from falling to panic by suppressing his strong emotions , he still kept feeling terror by his daughter condition.

He immediately turned to Albedo and said :

" Albedo , leave us."

Albedo looked at her loved one with a surprised and concerned face:

" But Ainz-sama , this person is the one who almost ,,,,,,,"

Her word were cut short when Ainz thunderously and rage fully yelled :

" I SAID LEAVE US,,,, NOW!"

Albedo was struck by her master voice and rage , though she was still concerned about his safety , she decided to obey his order and left the cell.

Ainz immediately went to Malak and woke her up.

" Mia , Mia , can you hear me?"

Malak(Mia) opened her eyes and saw an skeletal face in front of her. She was surprised and a little scared at first so she backed down from him.

Ainz ( Satoru) was surprised by her reaction to him , but then he understood that his current face was not exactly that of a benevolent father and was sadden by it.

So he decided to comfort her first.

" Easy now my darling , it is me , your father Satoru ! this is my player avatar , remember?"

Mia looked at the skeleton in front of her and after taking a good look at his equipment , she realized that it was indeed her father.

She tried to hug him but she could not stand up , and the chains that hold her did not allow her any freedom of movement.

" Hold on , I will get you out of this now!'

Ainz began to enchant several spells and deactivated the chains and the spells that were holding her down.

Mia felt that her body was finally freed . she stood on her feet to enjoy the freedom of movement for a moment and once she looked at her father ,,,,,,,

She jumped into his arms.

She was surprised that she , an undead being , was crying and shedding tears.

" OH! DAD!, Its been so long. I looked everywhere for you!"

" I know darling! I looked everywhere for you too! But I could not find you."

" Oh you did find me , just not in the manner that any of us expected."

The two of them finally let go of each other.

Ainz took a look at his daughter state and felt extremely guilty.

She was in a dark cold prison cell and was all beaten up. Worse still , all of this happened in his Nazarick. Not to mention that he gave the permission for all of this.

He tried to find an excuse , but realized that even he could not accept those excuses as her father.

He looked at her and said :

" I am so sorry for all that happened to you, we all thought that the player we found was an enemy. I never even dreamt that it was you."

" Do not apologize father , you could not have known that it was me , I would have acted the same if I were in your position. But what do you mean by ' enemy ' ? Are you telling me there are other players here like us as well?"

" It is a long story , lots of things has happened ever since I came to this world. I have a lot of things to tell you."

" I know , I have a lot to tell you as well."

* * *

 **Author note :**

Well , We will continue all of this in the next chapter. If you have not guessed yet , the current events are happening between the events of chapter 2 of the LN ninth volume. Before the battle of the Katze plains.

 **Next Chapter : The Princess of Nazarick**


	14. The Princess of Nazarick

**The Princess of Nazarick**

 **Location : Outside the Frozen Prison**

Albedo was waiting outside of the frozen prison for her master return. Its been hours since she left her master and came outside. She felt uneasy about leaving her loved one alone with someone that dangerous in a cell , even if she was restrained by several spells and enchanted chains.

But finally , she saw that Ainz left the prison and came outside. His walking style and attire suggested that he was no longer angry or upset.

Albedo breathed as a sign of relief and was glad that her beloved master was fine. She went forward to greet him.

" Ainz sama! it seems you are fine , I was really worried about your safety. What happened?"

Ainz calmly looked at Albedo and with a relaxed tone answered :

" Don t worry , Everything is fine now , I was worried about something , but fortunately my concerns are now gone."

" Is that so?! Still , what happened in there? Did you learn something from that prisoner? If she has disrespected you in any way , just give the word and I will ,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"NO , ALBEDO! There was no such thing! You don t need to be concerned about that sort of thing anymore,,,,,,, I have something else to ask you to do."

" You have to but give an order , and I will see to it that your will is done!"

" is that so,,,,,, I am pleased by your loyalty. Now ,,,, with the exception of Gargantuan , summon all of the Guardians to present themselves in the throne room two hours from now. I have a very important matter to discuss with them."

" Yes my lord , as you command."

Ainz then vanished through teleportation. Albedo was curious about what was going on , but in the end she decided to inform the Guardians of Ainz order and contacted them.

 **Two hours later / The Throne room**

At the appointed time , all of Nazarick Guardians were gathered outside of the Throne room. Even victim and Pandora actor were present as well. They were all curious about the reason of their summoning.

The first one to speak was Demiurge :

" Albedo , I had to drop a lot of important tasks that were given to me by Ainz sama and come back here , do you know why we have been summoned?"

Cocytus was no different :

" I . Had . A . Lot . Of . Things . To . Do . As . Well . But . I . Had . To . Came . Here . In . Response . To . Ainz . Sama . Orders!"

Albedo shook her head and said :

" I am afraid I do not know why Ainz sama has summoned us , All I know is that he said , There is a very important matter that I need to discuss with the Guardians , that is all I know."

Shalltear :

" Well , since this is Ainz sama , he must have some big plans for the future that he wants to share with us , otherwise there was no need to call of all the Guardians."

Mare nodded in agreement and said :

" Of , Of course! Ainz sama always has great and cunning plans. I , I think he must have called us here to give us orders to carry them out!"

Aura looked at her fellow guardians and said :

" Whatever it is , We will know once we hear it from Ainz sama , I think we should not keep Ainz sama waiting. Lets go and hear it directly from him."

Demiurge smiled at Aura carefree attitude , but he agreed on that point as well.

" Yes , I think you are right , now Albedo would you mind to inform Ainz sama that we are all gathered here?"

" Of course , just give me a moment."

Albedo entered the throne room ahead of them , after a few moments she returned with her usual smile.

" Ainz sama has granted us permission, lets go every one!"

All of the Guardians nodded and followed Albedo into the Throne room.

Once they entered , they saw that the supreme one was sitting on his throne and was waiting for them.

They reached the stairs before the throne and kneeled before their master.

" Ainz sama , Pre your orders , All of the Guardians have arrived before you to present themselves." Albedo said on behalf of everyone present.

She normally would climb the stairs and stand beside Ainz , but before she could Ainz ordered her to stop where she was , alongside the rest of the Guardians.

She was surprised and a little concerned about her master behavior. After all she , as the Overseer , would always stand beside her master to receive his orders. To be told to stand down from that position was very odd.

It was not just her who felt the oddity of the situation , but all of the Guardians who were present.

Ainz looked at the Guardians and their confused looks and said:

" I am grateful that you have all arrived here. I am sure you must be wondering why I have summoned you all to Nazarick. I have a very important announcement to make to you and to all of Nazarick. It concerns the matter that we have faced recently"

Demiurge :

" Ainz sama , are you talking about the player that we managed to capture a few days ago?"

Ainz nodded to Demiurge and said:

" Indeed , after I visited her myself , I discovered that the situation is much more complicated than what I imagined."

Albedo looked at Ainz and said :

" How so Ain sama? Did you learn something that have disturbed you?"

Ainz looked at the Guardians before him and then waved his right hand in the air.

Suddenly , another figure appeared right next to him.

" Hello everyone , Did you miss me?!"

She said with a mocking tone.

All of the Guardians were shocked.

The person who was standing right next to Ainz was the same person that they had fight with a few days ago and imprisoned on the fifth floor.

But she was not in chains and restraints , Neither was she unarmed. She was fully armed with the equipment that they saw her with a few days ago , except that instead of Scythe , she was wearing a long sword around her waist.

All of the Guardians immediately went into the combat mode.

Shalltear and Albedo used their skill and fully armed themselves in an instant.

Demiurge readied his razor sharp claws while Aura and Cocytus were holding their Whip and Sword in their hand. Even Mare aimed his staff forward. Victim and Pandora actor readied themselves for combat as well.

" Stay away from Ainz sama right now!"

" You dare put a hand on him and I will rip you to pieces!"

" We . Have . Beaten . You . Once . We . Can . Do . It . Again!"

But the Dark green armored person only looked at them with a smile on her face.

They were ready to attack her when suddenly,,,,,

" STAND DOWN , ALL OF YOU!"

Ainz shouted very loudly.

Albedo :

" Ainz sama! she is very dangerous! How can we let ,,,,,,,,,,,"

Ainz :

" I said , STAND DOWN!, she is not an enemy of Nazarick. She is one of us, even though you do not know."

Guardians were still on guard and nervous , but they obeyed their master order and stood down.

Demiurge looked at her and asked :

" Ainz sama , you know her from before?"

Ainz looked them and tried to calm his voice and senses.

" Of course I know her . Everyone , This is Malak Al Moot , also known as The Conqueror of Worlds."

" I do not recall any one by that name among the 41 supreme beings or their creations . so how is it that you say she is one of us?!"

This time Malak spoke:

" I was not a member of Ainz Ooal Gown Guild , Not officially. Because I chose to lead my own group , But I have worked with Ainz Ooal Gown for many years , you could say I have shared many adventures with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

" And why would the supreme one ally himself with you?!"

Ainz rose from his seat and walked forward for a few steps. After several seconds of silence , he looked at the Guardians and said :

" The answer is simple , That is because she is my Daughter!"

There was nothing but Silence in the Throne room for several moments , until suddenly everyone went ' Whaaaaaaaaat!'

Aura :

" Wait a second!"

Shalltear :

" What are you talking about?! How could you have a ,,,,,,,,what!"

Albedo :

" How is it that I do not know anything about this!?"

Cocytus :

" Does . That . Mean . That . I . Raised . My . Sword . Against,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, NNOOOOOO!"

Demiurge :

" Oh ,,,,,, no,,,,,,"

The Guardians were all shocked. Albedo and Shalltear were even more concerned than the others around them( I do not need to say why!)

Albedo looked at Malak and said :

" Ainz sama , How is it that you had a child , and yet you never said anything about her to us?"

Ainz looked at albedo and said :

" I could not tell you , not with everything that had happened since we came here , I was not even sure that she was in this world with me and I could not risk telling you about her , because if you knew you might have chosen to go all around the world searching for her , which would have caused Nazarick defenses and strength to weaken , Especially considering that the ones who brainwashed Shalltear are still out there."

Demiurge :

" But Ainz sama , if we knew about this we would not have ,,,,,,,,"

Demiurge could not finish his words. He felt too ashamed to even think about all the things that he had done to his master Daughter.

It was not just him , all of the floor Guardians who fought against Malak were all ashamed to look at her and their master.

Malak looked at Demiurge and other Guardians and said with a cold and emotionless tone :

" You would not have ,,,,, What? Beat me to death?! , Then imprison and torture me in the darkest parts of my own home?!"

All of the Guardians had the same wish at that moment.

They all hoped that the ground would open its mouth and swallow them whole , so they would not have to look at the supreme one and his daughter with all their shame.

Now they all understood the pain that Shalltear felt when she was told that she had fought against their master.

But it was worse than that. At least Shalltear was not acting out of her own will and was brainwashed with a world class item. But they have acted out of their own free will and almost killed their master heir and daughter.

All of the Guardians went unto their knees and bowed their head to the ground their Ainz and Malak.

" Please Ainz sama , Malak sama , Punish us for our sins!"

" I . Can . Never . Forgive . Myself . For . Raising . My . Hand . Against . The . Supreme . One . Heir . I . Beg . Of . You . To . Punish . Me !"

" Please allow me to atone for my crimes with Death!"

" There can be no punishment but Death for such an monstrous sin!"

All of them (who fought against Malak ) were prostrating and begging to be killed for their actions. All of them believed that such terrible sin could only be punished by death.

Ainz and Malak looked at each other.

After a moment that felt like an eternity to everyone present , Malak begun to walk toward the Guardians.

She bore a cold smile on her face as she stood in front of them.

" HOW DARE YOU TO COMMITE SUCH TERRIBLES CRIMES AND THEN EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT! DO YOU THINK YOUR DEATHS CAN HEAL EVEN THE SLIGHTEST OF THE WOUNDS THAT YOU HAVE CARVED INTO MY HEART AND INTO THE HEART OF MY FATHER?! YOU ARE TRULY SHAMLESS IF YOU THINK LIKE THAT!"

Malak rage was as radiant as the sun and the Fear aura that she was giving was clearly felt by all of the Guardians.

All of the Guardians shivered in fear. Their fear was not of death. They were all ready to give their lives for the supreme ones whenever and for whatever reasons they desired. Their fear was that they were deemed as failures and unworthy servants. There was no shame greater for a servant of the supreme ones to be regarded as such.

Malak used his commanding voice and skill and said :

" ON YOU FEET! NOW!"

They did not dared to raise their heads as the heard that Malak was walking closer to them until they heard her command.

They all stood up , but their head was still lowered.

Malak once again commanded them.

" IF YOU WANT TO PUNSIHED , AT LEAST HAVE THE DIGNITY TO LOOK ME IN THE EYES AS I PUNISH YOU!"

The Guardians fearfully raised their heads and looked at Malak.

Her Green and fierce eyes were literally glowing with a green light. They could see from her serious and fierce looking face that she was going to punish them with something that was far more severe than Death.

Malak looked at them and said:

" Do you really want me to punish you?!"

" Yes Malak sama!"

" Fine then , all of you , come here and stand right before me and stand still."

All of the Guardians stood before Malak.

Suddenly , she sprouted two large white wings from her back and surrounded them with her wings.

They were all shocked for a moment , but then they saw something that was even more shocking.

The Supreme one Daughter opened her arms as well and began to hug them all.

" Malak sama,,,,,,,,,,"

Malak embraced all of them within her wings. While she was hugging them , with a soft and gentle and kind voice , she said:

" I am not mad at any of you. I forgave you all the moment that I realized that I was in Nazraick and that you were only doing what you had to in order to protect my home and my Father."

There was voices of crying from every one , even demiurge was shedding tears of joy.

"Malak sama,,,,,,,!"

" Such kindness!,,,,,,, We are unworthy of it!"

" Truly . You . Are . Ainz . Sama . Child . You . Have . The . Same . Compassionate . Heart."

" But even if you forgive us ,,,,,,,, We can never forgive ourselves!"

" Please give us a punishment!"

After Malak was done , she opened her wings and stood before the Guardians again. She looked at the and with a strong , but gentle and kind voice , said :

" You can not undo the past. Death is not a punishment that can absolve you of your sins. It is an escape . Only cowards who wants to run away from their guilt would chose Death. If you want to wash away your guilt , then do so with your life. Help me and my father to secure Nazarick and build it a glorious future , on the foundation of its great past. My father may be the ruler of Nazarick , but you are the pillars that help him to protect it."

" Malak sama,,,,,,,,,,,"

" We swear , that we will not let your faith in us down . we shall serve you with loyalty and for eternity!"

" You . Have . Our . Hearts . And . Our . Power . At . Your . Service. I . Swear . That . Your . Faith . In . Us . Will . Not . Be . Wasted!"

Malak nodded in satisfaction as she returned to her father side. She looked at the Guardians and said :

" Ever since this guild was formed and the 41 came together , You have served Ainz Ooal Gown with great loyalty. I ask you to once again pledge your loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown."

Everyone :

"YES!"

Malak :

" Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick , I ask you to stand once again with me and my father. Will you pledge your life and loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick , Now and Always?!"

The Guardians shouted together :

" NOW AND ALWAYS!"

* * *

 **Author Note** :

I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter . There are more chapters of this story left. This story will come to its end eventually. But that does not meant that Malak al Moot story is over. I shall use the experience I gained through writing this story and create better stories for Malak Al Moot. Who knows , maybe there will be a crossover with GOT. And then Westeros will see what a true Conqueror looks like!

 **Next Chapter : The Sorcerer King Regent**


	15. The Sorcerer king Regent

**The Sorcerer king Regent**

 **Nazarick / Ainz office**

After the meeting with the Guardians was concluded , Malak went to Ainz office with him. She and Ainz had a lot to talk about , Ainz had to explain the current political situation of Nazarick to Malak , and Malak had to explain to Ainz about her actions in beastmen nation and the situation of her base in Silent City.

" So what? You just did not have the bone to tell them that they were wrong?! That this whole world domination thing was just their mistake?! I kind of expected more from you father!"

" Well you were not here to know , do you have any idea how high the NPC view me to be?! If I were to shatter their perception of me like that , I do not dare to think what would happen next!"

" What are going to do now? Are you actually going to participate in the empire/kingdom war? That s like telling the whole world and every player out there that ' HEY , I AM HERE , COME AND GET ME!'"

" That is actually the point! There might be some of my old comrades or maybe some of our own friends out there. Once my name is spread throughout the world , they will be able to find us."

" We both know that there is almost no chance of that happening! None of my comrades or yours logged in in the last hours. What is more likely to happen is that some player with a deep grudge is going to come for us and start making trouble!"

They were engaged in a fierce conversation when Albedo suddenly entered the room. She was a little jealous to see Malak sitting beside Ainz in his deck , she always wanted to be intimate enough with Ainz so she could do that as well instead of just standing beside him all the time. So she was a bit unhappy about Malak sitting beside him , even if she was his daughter , But she decided that it would ruin her image in Ainz eyes if she were to complain about it.

" Ainz sama ,,,,,,,,,,,, Malak sama . I hope I have not interrupted you in a bad time!"

Ainz :

" Not at all Albedo , I am pleased that you are here , in fact I think we can use your insight in the matter that we were talking about."

Malak :

" indeed , my father always speak highly of your intellect and management skills , so I hope you can help me convince him about some of the ,,,,,,,,,,,,, problems that we will face in the future and helps us come up with a solution."

Albedo was very delighted to learn that her beloved hold her in such high regards , so she resumed her kind and beautiful smile and answered :

" kukuku,,,,! Thank you , you are very kind Ainz sama! of course! I will do my best to help you as you wish! "

Malak :

" Listen , we are both worried that after conquering E-Rantel and founding the Sorcerous kingdom , we will have many enemies in the surrounding countries , while I am certain we can beat them all with our military force , doing so would only damage our image in the eyes of the people we are meant to rule. Besides , it is very likely that due to the fact that Ainz Ooal Gown is an undead being , other merchants will not be willing to trade with us which will lead to a shortage of supplies , the temples will also be a problem , do you have any idea how we can overcome this issues?"

Albedo thought about it for a while. She was certain that the supreme one in his infinite wisdom has already came up with a plan to solve those problems , so it was very likely that the purpose of all this was to test her abilities.

She looked at the two of them and with her usual smile answered :

" I do not think that you have to concern yourself with such minor problems , after all thanks to Ainz sama actions , we have already gained the means of overcoming this problems before they even happen! Since we control Eight Fingers , we can order them to transport our needs to the E-Rantel when the times come , as for the temples , since Ainz sama has created the Dark Hero Momon we can use that person to keep the people of E-Rantel and the temples in check , by having him serve as our enforcer."

" Very well said! I can see my father compliment were not exaggerated! I guess all that is left is finishing our plans for the Battle ahead."

Malak resumed her position beside Ainz , but then Albedo interrupted them.

" If I may Ainz sama , There is a question that I wanted to ask you."

Ainz looked at Albedo and saw that she had a serious look on her face. It made him afraid as if she was going to jump on him again like before.

" What is it , Albedo?!"

Albedo :

" May I know that , if you are Malak sama father , then who is her mother?! Is she here in this world as well?! With Malak sama?!"

Ainz face did not show any change , after all it was skeletal , and even though Malak did not let anything be shown on her face, her eyes became very sad.

Albedo noticed it and immediately apologized.

" I am sorry! I meant on offence!"

Ainz calmly answered :

" You did not give any offence , it was just that,,,,,,,,,,,,hm."

Malak looked at her father , then she looked at Albedo and said :

" My mother is not in this world , she passed away a long time ago , when I was still very young. So,,,,,, that is that! I hope you will not ask about this matter anymore."

Albedo , with a mournful voice , replied:

" I am sorry for your loss! Forgive for my thoughtless words! I hope that you will forgive me for my carelessness."

No need to say , she was deeply pleased to know that Malak mother was no longer with them and would not pose any threat to her plan to become Ainz favorite wife and queen , but she maintained a mournful voice and a sad face so she would not be seen as a detestable woman in Ainz eyes.

Albedo :

" well then Ainz sama , what do you think we should do about the matter of bringing along our army to the battle of the katze plains?"

Ainz looked at Malak and said :

" I intend to leave that matter to Malak , since she is a capable commander and has created her own army , she is the most suitable person to conduct our military operations."

Malak turned her face to Ainz to say " what are you talking about?!" but before she could Albedo answered :

" An excellent choice Ainz sama , surely someone who is born of you is more capable than the rest of us to perform such duties! I will inform the others right away!"

And with that Albedo left the room in an instant.

Malak looked at Ainz and shouted :

" What do you think you are doing?! Do you really expect me to become some kind of general for your armies?!"

Ainz :

" Calm down! I am sorry to drop this burden on you , but you are the most capable person in Nazarick for this job , and frankly , the only one available! Aureole Omega of the Pleiades has to stay in Nazarick to watch over the teleportation gates! And Aura is busy with other duties in the great forest of Tob. Considering your overall level and abilities as a commander , You are the most suitable person we got for this job."

Malak : " AHHHHHHHHH ,,,,,,,,,,,,, I thought I can finally relax when I found you , instead you just dump this heavy responsibilities on me!"

Ainz looked at her with a sorry face.

" Come on now! Don t be so lazy , I promise you , it is not going to be as hard as you think , I will contact Shalltear and tell her to give you some of the Crypt lords that serve under her as undead commanderS , you just have to give them the overall directives , That is all!"

Malak looked at her father with a serious face and said :

" You make it sound so easy! You have been sitting in your office and gave Nazarick overall directives all this time , can you say that you have and easy job?!"

Ainz contemplated her words for a moment. She was right.

Even though Albedo and Demiurge took care of all the details and performed most of the duties in his place , he was still the one to give the command, even a single wrong word was enough to create a catastrophe for Nazarick , in fact , wasn't it because of his poor choice of words at the beginning that they were going with this whole ' world domination ' thing?!

Ainz shook his head and said :

" Yeah , I think you are right , but there is no need to worry , like I said , you just follow my orders and Albedo insights and you will be fine! It isn't that difficult for you manage soldiers and make defend plans for Nazrarick , in fact , you did that job very well in YGGDRASIL!"

Malak had an annoyed look on her face :

" But that was just a game ,this is real life! One wrong step and this whole thing is going to crush on my head,,,,,,,,, Fine god damn it! Fine, I will do it! But if something went wrong , don't come blaming me for it!"

Ainz :

" OK , whatever you say! You can start you work now! I have to return to E-Rantel for my Adventure Business as Momon, Good luck and Good by! [Greater Teleportation]!"

Malak watched her father leave with an open mouth.

" You did not just dump you son of a ,,,,,,,,,,,, Ahhhhh , What am I doing here?! I am actually beginning to miss those beastmen and that dark silent city!"

 **Sometimes later / After the Battle of the Katze plains**

Malak had spent the last few months managing Nazarick defenses and undead army. She also wished to give Nazarick legions a suitable name and after consulting with her father and the Guardians , She came up with ' NAZARDOOM'. Since it would present both the name of Nazarick and their strength. All of the Guardians lavished praise on her for that name so she was certain that she had chosen a good name. She had to bring a few hundred of her mid tier undead form Silent city to add them to the Nazarick army so that their forces would be enough to maintain the security of the lands they had acquired.

Demiurge asked her not to bring all of her undead armies to Nazarick and keep her base in the Broken castle and the Silent city functioning with all those 40,000 low tier undead and 100 middle tier undead , in order to proceed with the plan of absorbing the dragon kingdom and the beastmen nation in the coming years.

Although she was not sure what he was talking about , she had a rough guess and decided to listen to his advise.

The events happened as they had predicted , the battle of the katze plains was no battle at all and thanks to Momon , they were able to take control of E-Rantel peacefully.

Naturally , the duty of managing the security of E-Rantel and it's surrounding territory was also dumped on her , but she managed to solve that problem with the aid of the Crypt lords that Shalltear lent to her.

Personally , Malak did not like Shalltear very much , she was always hanging around her , trying to convince her to become her supporter for her campaign of becoming Ainz queen, just like Albedo.

But Shalltear would sometime look at her with seductive eyes as if she was a prey for her weird fetish. Which really annoyed her. She was not into perverted things like that and was strictly hetero. Not to mention that the fact that Shalltear trying to win Ainz and Malak favor at the same time was nothing less than ' Super Gross '

She decided to bury her mind into her work so she would not have think about those two. She personally felt that it would be alright for her father to move on in his life , If it would help him to ease the pain of her mother loss , But considering his current physical body and situation , she felt that it was really weird that those two would try so hard to be seductive toward him.

 **After Ainz return from Baharuth empire ( beginning of volume 11)**

Ainz decided to visit the Dwarf kingdom. Malak was eager to come with him , since it would serve as an adventure and a vacation from her responsibilities , But Ainz was worried about the safety of his Daughter and told her she should remain in E-Rantel and Nazarick , but promised her that he would call her to his side once he ensured that the Dwarf kingdom was safe.

By Albedo suggestion and of course Guardians and Ainz approval , it was decided that whenever Ainz is not around in E-Rantel to perform his ' kingly' duties , Malak , who was now the Crown Princesses of Nazarick and the Sorcerous kingdom and the Minister of War and Defense , would serve as his ' Regent '.

Of course , Malak herself was opposing to the idea , saying that her duties as the chief of security was already taking all of her time , but Ainz and Albedo ensured her that she would only have to address the main issues and stamp the Royal Seal on the documents that Albedo would bring her in Ainz place. Besides the departures of Ainz would be short and if his presence as king would become necessary , he would just use magic to teleport himself back to the Sorcerous kingdom.

It was the first day of Ainz departure for the Dwarf kingdom. Malak was sitting in Ainz office reading the reports that the elder liches brought to her.

" So , according to this report , there have been no bandit activities in the area since the Death Cavaliers have begun their patrol on the roads and plains , right?"

Elder lich :

" Yes Malak sama , Thanks to your wise decisions , peace and security of this land is ensured. Also , There has been no revolt or uprising in this city or monster attacks in the villages since the Death Knights were employed as Guards."

" Good , at this rate people have become to see the effectiveness of the undead as security and labor force , Their prejudice is fading away as well. Before long we can even rent our undead to other countries for a good price as well!"

Just as Malak was contemplating this details in her mind , Albedo entered the room.

" Hello Albedo , I am glad you are here , I wanted to see you as well,,,,, is something the matter?"

" Yes Malak sama , sorry for my late appearance , a group of humans from one of our border villages have come here to see the Sorcerer king , they said it was about unknown bandits attacking and robbing their villages. What do you want me to do with them?!"

" Attacked and robbed? Allow them to enter the mayor office , I will hold audience with them in place of father"

" Surely there is no need for you to trouble yourself with such little concerns?"

Malak face changed. It became that of a furious zealot and burned with rage. She jumped of her seat and yelled at Albedo :

" How could you call this a little concern?! A bunch of outlaws attack the people under our protection , they rob them , kill them and laugh at the face of the Sorcerous Kingdom! What will our people , and other countries will think if they hear that the Sorcerous kingdom can't even protect it's own people?!"

Albedo face became scared of Malak fury. She bent the knee and said :

" My apologize , I did not consider it that way. You are absolutely right! We must show those lower life forms what happens when they mess with the Sorcerous kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

" I am glad that you understand, now call them over and let's hear what they have to say , also I will call Death Cavalier 1 to present itself during our meeting."

Since Malak and Ainz have created several type of undead , they had decided to leave the leadership of each intelligent undead group to their first of creations. Death Cavalier 1 was responsible for issuing Malak and Ainz command to the rest of the Death Cavaliers.

 **Half an hour later**

Thomas Borne , chief of the Corvine village , entered the palace of the Sorcerous King in E-Rantel alongside some of his fellow villagers. He had never visited any royal palaces , but according to what he heard from the Bards who visited his village , The royal palaces ought to be more magnificent than this.

He decided to clean his mind of those thoughts , he was here for his people , not for tourism. And he would soon face the Sorcerer king , whom according to the rumors was a fearsome undead being of unimaginable power.

They thought about leaving the Sorcerous kingdom like many others , but they knew that they had neither the means nor the wealth to leave their home and start a new life , and if they were to actually leave their village , it was very likely that would face a worse life than their current ones.

When they arrived to seek an audience , The person whom came to receive them was The Prime Minister Albedo.

Both Thomas and his accompanying people were shocked when they saw a woman whose beauty was that of a goddess. Her beauty was so great that he forgot to breathe for a moment. But he quickly put himself together and averted his gaze from that world class beauty so he would not offend her.

" G ,Greetings , My name is Thomas Borne . I am the chieftain of the Corvine village. We have come here to seek an audience with his Majesty. Our village has been recently attacked and robbed by a group of unknown bandits. So we hoped to seek his Majesty aid."

Prime Minister Albedo only smiled in response and told him:

" I understand why you have come, But I have to inform you that His Majesty is not present. In his absence , Malak Al Moot sama, the Crown Princess and Minister of War and Defense is serving as his Majesty Regent. I shall inform her of your presence. Wait here until my return."

Albedo went ahead of them to inform the Sorcerer king Regent of their cause.

After a few minutes she returned and allowed then entry.

They were then brought to the throne room. Where there was a larger golden throne.

Thomas looked at the person who was sitting on the throne.

The Sorcerer king daughter was person of great beauty , but her eyes were that of a fierce warrior , so he immediately looked away from them out of fear.

Thomas went to his knees , and so did the people who came with him.

Albedo :

" You are permitted to raise your heads."

Thomas raised his head and the others followed his suite.

He looked at the throne ( And not at Malak eyes ) and said :

" Greetings your highness , Malak al Moot sama. My name is Thomas Borne , chieftain of the Corvine village. We are honored to be at your presence. Thank you for granting us an audience."

The Sorcerer King Regent looked at them with her fierce eyes. After a moment she said :

" I am the Minister of War and Defense and the Regent of the Sorcerer king Ainz Ooal Gown , Malak al Moot. I believe that is all for the greetings now. Let's not Mince words. The Prime Minister Albedo has already informed me of your cause , but I like to hear it directly from you. Tell me what has happened in your village that caused you to come here."

" Yes. About 3 days ago our homes were attacked by a group of unknown soldiers. They robbed our homes and burned them to the Ground , some of our people were killed by them. They even took our women and when they were done with them , they took them again. They threatened us that they will return and this time they would kill us all if we were still there , so we came here to seek your aid your Highness."

Albedo :

" It is the Sorcerer king Regent you are addressing , not the Sorcerer king himself."

" My apologizes!"

Malak Al Moot went into thought , then she looked at them and asked :

" These men who attacked your village ,,,,, were they flying a sigil?"

Thomas looked at her with confused face , so Malak repeated herself.

" A Banner?"

Thomas understood her meaning and answered :

" Yes your ,,,,,, Regent. They banner that one of them was holding was that of a Black Crow."

Malak looked at Albedo , as if to confirm he suspicious she answered :

" That is the banner of the Bowlrob noble family form the Re-Estize kingdom. Their state is now led by Samuel Bowlrob , son of Marquise Bowlrob , who perished in the battle of Katze plains. Can you think of any reason he might have for being angry with the Sorcerous kingdom?"

" You mean other than his father Death at war against us?!"

Malak looked at Thomas Borne and his people and said :

" I assure you , you homes will be rebuild and the blood that is spilled will be ransomed. Death Cavalier Leader!"

" YES MALAK SAMA!"

" Gather 10 Death Cavaliers and 5 Death Knight under your command and send them with this people to ensure the security of the Corvine Village."

" AS YOU COMMAND!"

Malak rose to her feet from the throne and said :

" In The Name of His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown , I order you , shall you see those under the banner of the Bowlrob family inside the Sorcerous kingdom causing trouble for the people you are free to act according to your duties. Kill the enemies and capture their leader to face trial for their crimes."

Albedo stood up and said :

" It will be done as you wish."

Malak :

" Prime Minister Albedo , Sent a Messenger to the Royal Palace of the Re-Estize Kingdom , inform King Ranpossa III that the Sorcerous kingdom demand the extraction of the war criminals who invaded our territory , He will surrender them to us , or the Re-Estize kingdom will be branded As an enemy to the Sorcerous kingdom!"

There was breath of surprise from the people present. The people did not expect that they will receive such an adamant response. Thomas and his people were pleased that the Sorcerer king Regent was so protective toward them. They looked at each other and Malak al Moot with a smiling face as Albedo and Malak left the Room.

What they did not saw was that Albedo was smiling with a wicked look on her face behind Malak .

* * *

 **Next Chapter : The Sorcerer King Regent PART II**


	16. The Sorcerer king Regent Part II

**The Sorcerer King Regent Part II**

 **Re-Estize kingdom / Royal Palace**

King Ranpossa III was sitting on his throne. The Six Great Nobles and the lesser Nobles were gathered before him in the Royal hall.

They were all gathered here today because the king has summoned them for an important matter. While no one knew why they were summoned , they had no choice but to answer the king call.

Many of the nobles present were unhappy to travel all this way from their state to the capital , they were murmuring with each other about the reason of their summoning when suddenly,,,,,,,,,,

" Now then , Read the message that the Sorcerous kingdom has sent for us."

King Ranpossa III spoke with a clear voice.

The Royal officer begun reading the message that was written in a scroll. One could see the Royal Seal of Ainz Ooal Gown was placed on it.

" From Malak al Moot , Crown Princess of the Sorcerous kingdom , Minister of War and Defense and The Regent of The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.  
The Soldiers under the Banner of the Bowlrob state from the Re-Estize kingdom have Attacked and Robbed the villages on our borders with the Re-Estize kingdom. The Sorcerous Kingdom Demand the Extraction of those responsible for the attacks on the Sorcerous Kingdom citizens. If the Re-Estize kingdom decline our request and provide shelter to those who have invaded The Sorcerous Kingdom territory , We will have no choice but to response by military action in order to bring those who spilled our people blood to justice."

After the contents of the Message was read , the nobles all began to look at each other. A ruckus erupted among those present.

The first one to speak was Samuel Bowlrob.

" What is the meaning of this? My soldiers have never attacked The Sorcerous Kingdom Territory. This is nothing but a False Accusation!"

" They said there were eye witness who saw the bandits riding under your banner! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what will happen if the Sorcerous Kingdom invade us in our weaken state? We don't have any means by which we can resist an invasion at this point!"

" As I said , this a lie! My state lost most of its soldiers at the Massacre of the katze plains. The remaining ones are busy guarding my state. And even if I were to attack the Sorcerous kingdom out of revenge , do you think I would actually be stupid enough to have my soldiers ride under my banner so that everyone would know that it was me?! It's more than obvious that this is just the Sorcerer King plot to create a casus belli to attack us!"

" Or perhaps this is a plot created by this ' Malak Al Moot ' person. She was the one who led the Sorcerer king army in katze plains , remember? I don't know how an undead being can have a child. But it is very likely that she is trying to prove herself to her father by putting us under the Sorcerous Kingdom domain!"

" While that possibility can't be ignored , right now we have to decide how to response to the Sorcerous Kingdom demands. If we do not comply they will attack us!"

King Ranpossa was in deep thought all the while , after hearing the nobles opinion he looked at the crowd present and said :

" it is a fact that in our current situation , we are unable to go to war. Most of our soldiers and many of our people lost their lives in the last battle with a single spell casted by the Sorcerer King. We are also short on food and other supplies and are facing a famine. I am afraid we have to find a way to convince the Sorcerer King Regent not to attack us."

" And how can we do that , my king? They claim that they have just cause for their action. If we don't hand over the people responsible for the attacks,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Samuel who could clearly see where this conversation was going to end said:

"How about we tell them that the attacks were the work of rogue soldiers turned bandits who tried to hide their identity by hiding beneath the Bowlrob banner? Then we can ask them to give us time to find those bandits and hand them over to them. All we have to do is to hand over to them some of the bandits that we have arrested in the last couple months as scapegoats."

The nobles looked at Samuel Bowlrob. That was a suggestion worth considering. But some of them had their doubts.

" That would be very dangerous. I heard that the Sorcerous Kingdom use mind control spells for investigating crimes. If they use their spells on the bandits , our lie will be revealed and they will have an even stronger reason to attack us!"

Ranpossa :

" Then all we can do is to by some time. I will send a message to the Sorcerer King Regent Malak al Moot and ask her to give us time to investigate this case. If we fail to find the people behind this , then we will have to think of another way."

Nobody in the room objected to the king opinion , but they all felt that it was just delaying the inevitable. If the Sorcerous Kingdom true objective of this was to annex the kingdom, Then they would just find another excuse to annex them.

" Then who shall we send as our messenger?"

Everybody was looking at each other. Even though the heard that the humans were living safe lives in E-Rantel ,There were not many people who had the gut to go to the Sorcerous Kingdom. A nation that was ruled by the undead.

This time , Princess Renner who was listening quietly from a corner answered. She talked with a confident look on her face and a steeled resolve.

" If you allow me father , I will handle this job."

Suddenly , the room turned quite.

Everyone were looking at Renner with open mouths. And then a moment later,,,,,,,,

Ranpossa jumped out of his seat and with a voice full of concern and anger said:

" What are you talking about?! How can I send my own Daughter to do such a dangerous job? There are many others who can handle it! There is no need for you to volunteer yourself for it!"

Renner looked at her father with a face full of passion and said :

" Thank you for your concerns father , but I have good reasons to do this. First of all , I met with the Sorcerous kingdom prime minister Albedo when she was here , we had a good lady talk and she was left with a good impression of me. Secondly , as the third Princess they know that they would lose face if something bad were to happen to me when I was in their care. Third , the kingdom won't lose much if I were to be lost to it, I ask you to let me do this."

Every person present , Especially climb who was Renner bodyguard , were touched by the Golden Princess devotion for her kingdom. Some of the more honorable persons present were even at the verge of tears.

" Your Highness , while it is very difficult for you to accept , I believe we can't reject Renner sama goodwill any more."

" Are you saying that I should send my own child into a dragon mouth?! Could you do the same if you were in my place?!"

But Renner once again intercepted:

" Don't worry about it father , it's not like I am going to the Sorcerous Kingdom to die. And I won't be alone either. Cilmb and Blue Rose can Accompany me as my Bodyguards. In the worst case scenario , we can escape with teleportation magic."

The hall remained silent for a minute , after a time which felt like an eternity , Ranpossa turned his eyes to his daughter again.

" Are you sure about this , my child?"

" Yes father , I am. You don't need to worry. I promise you, I will be fine."

After seeing the determined look on Renner face , he looked to Samuel.

" Very well then, Samuel Bowlrob!"

" Yes , your majesty."

" You will go with Renner as well."

Samuel was surprised, he stumbled on his word and then asked :

" I , I Beg your pardon?!"

" You heard their message . they have accused your soldiers of attacking their territory. If you go there alongside the Princess and deliver our message , it will serve as additional prove that we have nothing to hide from them. Surely you can help Renner explain to them that this is all a big misunderstanding if you are present with her."

Samuel wanted to back away and reject the king order , but after looking at the face of everyone present,,,,,,

If I don't go , I will be seen as a coward , plus they might think that I refused to go because I am guilty!

He steeled him voice and back.

" YES , your majesty , I shall accompany Princess Renner and ensure the Success of this mission."

Ranpossa :

" Good , You will leave for E-Rantel tomorrow, so get ready for travel!"

 **The Sorcerous kingdom / E-Rantel**

After seven days of travel , the carriages transporting the Royal envoy reached the outermost of E-Rantel. Renner and members of the Blue Rose peeked to look outside.

They were near the gates of E-Rantel. Apparently , there was a construction going on in that area. A closer look would reveal that two Gigantic statues were being made at the front gate.

Renner looked at the Statues with aw and said :

" Ahhhh ,,,,,,,,,, those things are huge , even though the construction is still underway , you can guess that they are being made in the image of the Sorcerer King. Looks like when they are finished , they will be 100 meters tall."

Evileye calmly answered :

" I guess the Sorcerer King is a showoff after all. Ahhh,,,,, they should have made one of those in the image of Momon san!"

Tina looked at Evileye with a sharp gaze and said :

" Wouldn't that mean that Momon san will be a showoff too?!"

Evileye growled in response.

" What are you saying?! How can you compare that Great Hero to the Undead Sorcerer King?!"

Lakyus put herself between them and separated the pair before they got into a fight.

" Okay , That's Enough! We are here for a job , not to argue with each other. You better control yourself Evileye , after all while we are in E-Rantel we might get the chance to see Momon san in person. You don't want to ruin our image before him , do you?"

With the mention of the chance to meet Momon , Evileye immediately regained her composure , she felt excited to be able to meet her beloved Momon again , so she nodded in agreement with Lakyus.

Tina also gave Lakyus a notion of thanks.

Their company passed through the main gate.

They were surprised to see several demihuman species walking the streets alongside humans.

Most of them were terrified that Powerful undead were being employed as city guards while low tire undead were working as labor force , Climb even suggested them to return , but Renner refused and said : " if we leave like this , we will damage our relationship with the Sorcerous Kingdom without any hope for salvation." And that was the end of it.

They went to the Shining Gold Pavilion and rented their rooms. They also send someone to request a meeting with the Sorcerer King Regent. After a while their messenger returned and informed them that they can meet with The Sorcerer King Regent Malak Al Moot tomorrow before noon.

,

Sometime after they arrived at the hotel , Evileye excused herself from everyone present and left the room. They all knew why she was leaving so they did not stop her. The learned that Momon was also living in this hotel and so they allowed her to leave.

Evileye was very excited.

Finally , after a long time of distance , she was going to meet her love again.

She went to the Momon room and knocked the door.

" Who is it?!"

A cold female voice asked.

Evileye recognized that voice. It was Momon partner , the Beautiful Princess Nabe.

She was very jealous of the fact that Momon and Nabe shared the same room. But she decided that it would be unwise to show it in her voice.

" I am Evileye of the Blue Rose, I am here to see Momon sama!"

The door was opened and Nabe Peeked outside.

She looked coldly at Evileye and said :

"I heard you and the Blue Rose were in the city, I thought you would come , Momon sa,,,,n has allowed you entry. Come in."

" Yes! Thank you very much!"

Evileye delightfully said so.

She entered the room and saw the person she longed to see. Momon was standing in the middle of the room , his back was before her. He turned around , flipped his cape ( like an actor ) and removed his helmet to look at her face to face.

It was definitely him. Even though she only saw his face once in the Re-Estize capital , She could not forget his face with all those southern features.

Evileye was filled with joy. She jumped at Momon and into his embrace.

" Momon san! I am very happy to see you again. I was so worried when I heard that you had to stay in E-Rantel and work for the Sorcerer King."

Momon only smiled in response and said :

" I am very happy to see you as well Evileye. I hope that you have been well since the last time we met."

Kukuku,,,,,,,Evileye smiled happily. It seems that Momon was thinking about her as well. It filled her non-beating heart with joy.

" Thank you Momon san, I have been well. But I was really worried when the news of you reached me? What happened here? How did you end up being a subordinate to that Sorcerer King?!"

There was a little sound of tooth grinding coming from behind her , but she did not pay any attention to it.

Momon began to explain the events that happened on the first day of the Sorcerer King Rule. Evileye listened closely.

" I know it! There is no doubt that it was a plot by the Sorcerer King to make you into his enforcer. Why didn't you call me afterwards? Perhaps I could have helped you somehow!"

" There is nothing to be upset about Evileye san. The situation here is not as bad as you think. Thanks to my position as his enforcer , I can monitor his movement to make sure he does not plan to do anything wicked. Not that something like that has ever happened here. In fact , Ainz Ooal Gown turned out to be a good dictator. Sure , he doesn't fling at taking a life, But He is rather supportive and protective to those under his rule. The quality of life for the people here has rather improved under his rule. And his undead have ensured the security of this lands. They are even helping people with their labor force."

Evileye doubtfully asked :

" Even if what you say is true, trusting an undead being that slaughtered hundreds of thousands is not really comfortable with many of the people."

But Momon , with a Reassuring voice , said:

" I know why you are concerned , but like I said , you don't have to worry about anything. We are all living just fine under his rule. I have come to know him very well. He is not your average type undead. He doesn't have any blind hatred for the living , Because he is as wise as he is powerful."

And that was it. If The Great Hero Momon said so , then there must some truth in his words.

They spent a lot of time catching up with each other and asking about all sort of things. When they were done , Evileye stood up to say fare well to her dear Momon.

" Well then Momon san , I must take my leave now , my companions are waiting for me back in our room. I have to go there before they get worried."

Momon smiled at her words. He stood up and flipped his cape around. Though that move from him looked a little strange , Evileye allowed it to slip by.

" Farewell then ,Dear Young Lady! I hope that we will meet again soon."

Huuuhhh!,,,,,,,,,,,, Evileye doubted her ears for a moment. And then her face became blushed like a Red Rose.

She was never treated as a woman before. The fact that her first love was addressing her in such manner caused her to flip around like a chicken.

" Y,Y,Yes , Thank you very much for all your kindness! I have already marked this place as a Teleportation point. Whenever the chance comes , I can teleport here without any problem."

" If you wish , I will put a good word for you when you and your company meet Malak Al Moot sama. she is a good hearted person . I am sure she will listen to your reasons."

" Thank you very much! Good by for now!"

Evileye left the room with a BEATING HEART!

Momon ( Pandora's Actor ) Only smiled at her back as he waved his hands.

 **The Mayor Hall**

Renner and her company went to meet with the Sorcerer king Regent. When Albedo came out to greet them. She looked at them all with a lovely smiling face.

Renner smiled in return as well.

They Arrived before Malak Al Moot. She was sitting on his father throne. Evileye was shocked when she saw her. She could feel a tremendous amount of power rising from Malak Al Moot. The only time she felt like this was when she first saw Jaldabaoth. But right now she felt that Malak was even stronger than Jaldabaoth.

It caused her to shiver in fear. But she controlled herself so that her companions would not be shaken by her behavior.

After the greetings were done. Malak Begun asking the questions.

" I believe that we asked King Ranpossa III to hand over the war criminals who invaded our country. Is that why you have come here , Samuel Bowlrob dono?"

Samuel , who was charmed by the Beauty of the Sorcerer king Daughter and yet was taken back by her fierce gaze , answered her with a clear voice.

" Yes , I believe there has been a misunderstanding between our countries. The Bowlrob state has never invaded the Sorcerous Kingdom Territory. This must be the work of rogue soldiers or bandits."

" We have Eyewitnesses who have seen the soldiers under YOUR banner attacking and robbing the border Villages. Do you want me to bring forth several of them now so you can ask them yourself?!"

" No , I do not doubt your honesty , your grace. As I said , this is but a misunderstanding. Surely the bandits who attacked your villages must have done this under my banner in order to hide their true identity."

" And where is your proof?! Surely you must have investigated this matter before , isn't that why you are so confidant in your words?"

" Of course , your grace. We are already looking for those who are behind all this. I promise you on my Honor , if you grant us time , we will find them!"

" And if you fail?! Who will answer for the blood that is spilled but the one responsible? Right now the evidence show you as the one responsible! If you fail to prove yourself innocent , then you will face our wrath for your crimes and deceives."

Malak , in her anger , activated a Fear aura , causing to everyone present to shiver in her presence.

Albedo stepped forward and said :

" Malak sama, if you excuse me , I believe we can agree with what Samuel Bowlrob dono is saying. It is not unreasonable to grant the Re-Estize Kingdom time to Investigate this case. I think we can come to an arrangement that will satisfy both sides"

Malak :

" Do you have any suggestion , Prime Minister Albedo?"

Albedo smiled and said :

" Yes , I think we shall negotiate with Princess Renner here on behalf of the Royal Family. You on behalf of the Sorcerous kingdom."

Malak appeared to be deep in thought. She then looked at Albedo and said :

" What you are saying is certainly Reasonable, well then Princess Renner , you can come with me to my office. There we can talk in details."

Renner looked at Malak and Albedo and said:

" Yes , lets go then everyone!"

The Blue Rose members went behind Renner , But Malak turned her face to them and said :

" You lot can stay here, This are talks to conduct between us, there is no need for your presence.

Lakyus looked at Malak and said :

" But we have been hired to protect Renner sama , we may not leave her side."

Malak looked at them with clear displeasure.

" Protection? You do realize where you are standing now. This place is far more secure than any other place in your kingdom. There is no need to worry about her safety."

" But,,,,,,,"

Renner looked at Lakyus with a kind face.

" I understand your concerns , but its better if you wait here for me , Don't worry old friend , I will come back shortly. Climb , you can stay here too."

" But Renner sama,,,,,,"

" Just trust me alright?!"

Climb was taken back by Renner Beautiful face and voice. So he stepped back.

Albedo :

" Come , Princess dono. We have much to talk about."

,  
,

After Malak , Albedo and Renner left the hall. They entered the former mayor office.

Renner sat at a chair before the mayor desk while Albedo stood aside Malak.

By the way , Albedo and Demiurge told Malak a lot about Renner and their plan to make her the Area Guardian of Re-Estzie Kingdom. Malak heard a lot about Renner and her Abilities from those two sage individuals , so she was excited to see her face to face.

First one to speak was Albedo.

" You have done well as expected Renner. Ainz sama was very pleased by your results."

" Thank you very much Albedo sama!"

Malak looked at Renner with an interesting look.

" I heard about you from others , but seeing you in person is another joy altogether"

" Thank you for your kind words Malak sama. I must confess , I was surprised to hear from you as well. Your reputation proceed you , O ' Reaper of Souls!"

" You don't need to be so humble. After all , you have proven yourself as a Valuable servant and have achieved admirable results."

Albedo said to Malak:

" Thanks to her actions , we were able to create the perfect opportunity and Casus belli to conquer the kingdom. When we give them the time they asked and make it look like that Renner was the one who saved the kingdom form war and death, not only her reputation will increase , but when the Third phase begins , we can conquer the kingdom with the smallest of cost and without much bloodshed, which only serves to strengthen the foundation of Ainz sama rule in the kingdom. With the current famine in the kingdom , which will only be worsen in the future because of the eight fingers food trafficking , the civil war will soon begin. And when the Weaken Royal Family falls and the country is on the brink of destruction, we can conquer the kingdom as it Saviors from incompetent rulers and selfish nobles , and then install everyone favorite Golden Princess Renner as the new Ruler of Re-Estzie! Not to mention that thanks to Ainz sama policy of Mass Producing food we can solve the kingdom famine , which will only install more loyalty to Ainz sama in the heart of the people."

Kkukuku,,,,,,,,,,,,, every on in that room laughed evilly.

Soon , after the operation in Holy kingdom were finished , the Sorcerous kingdom would finally Conquer the kingdom.

* * *

Author Note :

Well , That is My guess about Albedo and Demiurge plan about the kingdom. I am certain that at least 80% , if not all of it , will happen!

 **Next Chapter : The Sorcerer King Regent Part III**


	17. The Sorcerer king Regent Part III

**The Sorcerer King Regent Part III**

 **The Sorcerous Kingdom / E-Rantel**

The Crown Princess of The Sorcerous Kingdom , The Sorcerer King Regent , The Commander of the Glorious and feared army of NazarDoom ,Malak al Moot, was sitting in her office room in E-Rantel studying the reports and document brought to her by Albedo and the Elder Liches.

The most important of those Documents was the offer of Vassalage from the Baharuth Empire.

It's been more than 15 days since Ainz left E-Rantel and went to the Dwarf kingdom. Malak was in constant communication with Ainz. For a high level commander like her , it was rather easy to maintain long rang communication longer than other players. But every time she tried to talk to him and convince him about coming back so that he could help her with the empire Vassalization , he would throw away an excuse like " I am working here" , " I am going to make some trade deals with the dwarfs " , " I have to strengthen our diplomatic bond with the dwarfs " , " leave that to Albedo and Demiurge " and other such things.

It was quite obvious to her that Ainz simply didn't want to come back so he could avoid all those heavy responsibilities that was on his shoulders as the King , which was very frustrating considering the fact that she had to handle all of them as his Regent.

" Just how long does he plan to avoid all this?! Doesn't he understand that the longer he stays away , the more work is going to get cramped altogether for him to handle? Or does he expect me to do all of that in his place?"

Malak thought to herself.

The very thought was upsetting for Malak.

Since the founding of the Sorcerous Kingdom , her work load had risen up to a high degree. Maintaining the security of an entire city and all off it's surrounding area was a difficult task. The Baharuth Empire Vassalization only increased her burden.

After she was finished studying the reports , she looked at Albedo.

" So how did the Empire Vassalization go?! Did you and Demiurge finished it?"

" Yes Malak sama. It is all finished and ready. I hope that Ainz sama and you would take a look at it share your opinions with us."

" I am certain that you and Demiurge have done an excellent job. I will look at it and share my ideas in the military aspects."

Even though Baharuth Empire had their own national army and could maintain their security , Albedo insisted that to complete the Vassalization process , They had to supplement the Empire military with the Sorcerous kingdom NazarDoom. And so two of the eight legions of the empire had to be disbanded and in their place , one legion ( consisting of 100 mid tire undead ) of NazarDoom would take their place.

At first , Albedo wanted to have the Empire disband 4 of their legions , but Malak , who knew it would result in more work for her , convinced Albedo that doing so would weaken their national strength , as they would have to send one more undead legion to make up for the empire disbanded legions , so they would have to leave that matter for the future , when they had increased the NazarDoom numbers to more than 3000 mid tier or thirty legions.

" Well , you already gave us a lot of insights in that matter , considering that in the coming years we will have Re-Estize Kingdom and the Holy Kingdom as our vassals as well , it was the right Decision to avoid weakening our military strength as this point. You are Truly Ainz sama Daughter , not only you have Ainz sama strength , you share his wisdom and intellect as well!"

" Umm,,,,, Thank you Albedo, you too are a very capable and intelligent person as well. Now , is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

" No , Thank you , I believe that our work here is done for today. If you excuse me , I will take my leave now."

" Of course , but just in case , if you ever felt physically or mentally tired , you can have a vacation as well. You have been working without stop since we founded this kingdom , I am concerned about you."

Albedo revealed a Beautiful smile. She walked toward Malak , sat beside her and hold her hand.

" Thank you very much for you concern , but there is no greater joy for me than serving the supreme one. There is nothing tiring about this. On the other hand , if you ever felt any trouble , please inform me immediately. Think of me as your mother. I will do anything I can to help you!"

" Is that so,,,,,,,, both me and my father are very pleased by your loyalty , I will certainly tell him of all your hard work and compassion."

Albedo smiled evilly in her heart. But she kept her nice , usual smile on her face and said :

" Thank you very much, I will take mu leave now."

,

,  
,

After Albedo left , Malak was left alone in the room. She went to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked at the person she saw in the mirror. It was warrior, A Princess and the ruler of an entire nation. It was a completely different person from whom she knew herself to be. She started to think about her past life.

" Ahhh,,,,,,,,, how did it end up like this? Look at this person in the mirror. She is so different from me,,,,,, or should I say I am so different from who I was?"

The person she was before all this , Suzuki Mia , was an ordinary nice looking high school student. She was living a normal life with a normal father. Now,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" I wonder , how all of this happened? Can it be that I am living in a dream? What if all this is just an illusion that I am trapped with? If so ,,,,, then why am I so different from who I was? Why I can't feel anything toward others death or pain? Could it be that I have become a monster? Like father?!"

There was no answer for her questions , not yet.

,

,

,

Malak was standing in the Mayor villa's garden. It's been days since she left the mayor office and even when she did, she either went to Nazarick or checked the status of the silent city.

It was very boring.

" I am getting tired of all this. It won't hurt to walk the streets for a bit. Eight Edge Assassins and the maid Sixth!"

" Yes , Malak sama!"

" I am going to have a walk in the streets on foot and look around the city."

Sixth answered :

" Yes Malak sama , I will call the your Guards from Nazarick here now!"

Malak looked at the Sixth and said :

" That isn't be necessary. As you know , my father can summon followers with Super Tier magic. And so can I."

Malak , with her character could use only 100 spells. But she extended that amount with cash shop items to 150 spells. Most of those Extra spells were about Teleportation magic and defensive spell. Because of her limited selection, all of her Super Tier spells were about summoning minions, so she did not have any attack or defensive Super Tier spells, except for the " Sword of Damocles " , A Super Tier spell that was used for destroying buildings within an area.

She activated her spell , " Pantheon " and summoned six level 80 Gatekeeper Angels as her guards. After summoning them , she casted a temporary buff on them that increased their level to 90. Now , even if she were to be ambushed by another player or two , she would have enough time to escape.

" Let's go!"

 **The Streets of E-Rantel**

The streets of E-Rantel were a bit more vibrant than they were compared to a few months ago.

Though the demihumans presence was a reason of concern for many of the humans living in the city at first , It seemed that they were getting used to them. In fact the people has started to get use to the Death Knights patrolling the city as well , Because they walked casually besides them without any fear of being attacked.

But whenever Malak and her Angels Guards appeared , The people , Humans and Demihumans alike , would stand aside or leave the street and went to the sidewalk.

It was not such a bad thing , after all being feared was not a bad thing for a person in authority.

Now then where should I go? Which part of this city is worth visiting,,,,,,.

Suddenly , she heard voices of crying and moaning from a house nearby. She went closer to the source of the sound when she saw a group of people , carrying a very small coffin and following a priest were exiting the house from which she heard the cries moments ago.

She reached a conclusion. This people had lost someone and they were going to bury that person. But if that was the case , why the coffin was so small?

She went ahead to see what was going on. The people who were crying a moment ago , stood frozen and silent in place as they saw the Dreaded Sorcerer King Daughter and Regent was coming towards them.

" Stand aside in my left and right." Malak issued that order in her mind to her Guards."

The angels who were Guarding Malak stood aside in an instance. Opening the way for her and Sixth who was standing beside her.

Malak approached the people , who were looking at her with tear stained faces , and asked :

" What has happened here? Why you are in such sorrow?"

Nobody answered , because nobody dared to talk to her.

Sixth who was getting upset at their behavior yelled at them:

" Why are you still silent?! Don't you know how disrespectful it is to act this way toward Malak Al Moot sama,,,,,,,,,,,"

Malak turned her head around and locked her gaze with the Sixth :

" SILENCE! Can't you see that they are having a funeral?! When people are in sorrow , you can't expect them to be in their normal state toward others around them,,,,,,,,,,, my apologize, I hope that you will forgive her for her words. Now , can someone tell me what has happened here?"

The Priest , Thomas Care , who was standing ahead of the coffin stepped forward. His assistance wanted to stop him , but he brushed his hand aside and stood before Malak.

" Greetings your Grace, we are having funeral as you said. Right now we are heading for the temple. Is there a problem?"

Malak looked at the priest. From what she heard , for obvious reasons , The Temples didn't have a positive relation with their regime. But since they didn't have the power to oppose them and were also afraid of tarnishing the reputation of Momon , they didn't actually stood against them.

Malak looked at Thomas and said :

" No , nothing at all. I was wondering why the coffin you carry is so small. Is it for religious reasons?"

Suddenly , a woman and a man who remained silent till now began crying again. Thomas looked at the two of them and with a mournful voice said:

" Their 6 months old daughter died today because of a disease. We are getting that child to the temple for the sainting ritual and then we will go to the cemetery for the burial."

The Sorcerer King Regent did not say anything. Only looked at the dead child parents with her fierce gaze. But for some reason , Thomas felt that she felt pity for them.

" let me see her."

" I , I beg your pardon?!"

" I said , let me see her. Open the coffin."

Thomas was surprised by Malak words, it wasn't just him , the people around them , Especially the child parents , were looking at her with surprise.

Thomas hurriedly put himself together and with a trembling voice said:

" But your grace , there is nothing but a dead child in that coffin , it won't please you to see such things."

The Sorcerer King Daughter did not answer. She simply walked toward the child parents.

" I am sorry for your loss, but if she has died from disease , it is important for me to examine her and find out the reason , otherwise we may face an epidemic and countless others might fall victim to this plague."

Then , one of the angels that served as Malak bodyguards stepped forward and opened the coffin. Within that coffin was the corpse of a 6 months old child. The angel took the body out of the coffin and presented it to Malak.

Thomas , who felt it was sacrilege to interfere with the funeral of the dead , tried to convince Malak to ignore it.

" Your Grace ! There is no need for you to trouble yourself with such things! We have already examined the body , and after the rituals we would burn it to make sure it's disease would not spread! Besides you might get infected as well! We can't take responsibility for that before the Sorcerer King!"

Malak looked coldly at the Priest.

" It is still necessary for me to check this body. You don't have to worry about me getting ill. What do you think I am? Human?!"

Thus rebuffed , the people backed away.

Malak picked up the child with outmost care and hold her with both hands , like a mother would with her babe.

She casted a spell on her , a moment later she looked at Thomas and said :

" It was no contagious Disease that killed her. She had rough case of yellow fever. It happens sometimes for the kids around her age."

She looked at the child parents.

" If it was detected sooner , The Priests would have been able to help her."

The two parents fell into more sorrow, Malak turned her attention to the people present and said :

" I will not tell you not to mourn for the dead. You shall. But remember , Death and Life are two parts of the world. Unlike what you think , Death is not a terrible thing , it is what gives life meaning , why else would your gods have made you mortal?!"

The people looked at the Priest , but he remained silent.

Malak stood before the dead child parents and said :

" And yet , it is a tragedy that a flower that has yet to blossom , would meets it's end so quickly. Life has a purpose to fulfill , but this one is still far away from that purpose."

Suddenly , Malak Al Moot drew out two large white wings at her back , and her body was engulfed in flames.

Everyone around her , even the Sixth and the angels jumped away from her.

"MALAK SAMA!"

Sixth yelled.

But Malak raised her head and looked at the people around her. Everyone were shocked by the bizarre scene before them. Even though she was completely on fire , she did not seem to be hurt or in pain. Stranger than that , the girl she was holding at her hand was not burned or turned to ashes either.

Malak right hand shined with a green flame. She raised her hand and put her index finger on the dead girl cheek.

The girl body seemed to suck the flame in it. After that the flames that engulfed her body disappeared.

Sixth immediately ran to Malak side.

" Malak sama! what happened ?! are you alright?!"

Malak hold the child she was holding at her hand up and said :

" With the Eternal Flame of Life, You Are Reborn!"

" OWA,,OWA,,OWA!"

Suddenly , the voices of crying rang out.

But it wasn't the cries of the people around.

The girl that was dead a few moment ago began to cry loudly.

Everyone present were shocked silent by what happened. The child parents immediately went to Malak side and ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" Oh my god! She is alive! My daughter is alive!"

" how can this be? What did you do?"

Malak simply smiled to them as she handed over their child.

Thomas care was shocked more than others. As a Priest , he was familiar with the resurrection magic. He knew that high level priest had the power to resurrect the dead. But from what he heard , the fifth tier resurrection magic ' Raise the Dead ' drained a massive amount of life force. If it was used on ordinary citizens or adventures ranked iron and below , they would turn into dust. It was not meant to be used on children either.

And yet he just saw that the Sorcerer King daughter , who rumored to be the commander of the undead forces and a fierce warrior ( not a Priest ) had resurrected a 6 month old child before his eyes.

He went to see the child and checked her status.

She was still crying , but her body was warm , she did not show any sign of negative energy or undead reaction either.

Which meant that Malak had used a powerful , unknown method to bring her back to life as one of the living.

He looked at Malak directly for the first time.

" How?! How did you do this?!"

Malak looked at him and the people around her.

" I simply gave that child the flame of life that left her body. That is all. It was no spell that resurrect her. But my skill to do it. That is also the reason that she did not lose any life force and returned to life without any problems."

Thomas could only look at her with an open mouth.

The mother and father of the child dropped themselves at Malak feet. They tried to kiss her shoes but she backed away.

" What are you doing?! Get up."

She helped them both to stand up.

" We don't know how to thank you your grace! You have given us our hope for the life back! Our daughter is alive again because of you!"

Malak smiled at the two of them and replied with a kind voice.

" As I said , it was not the time for her. If you wish to repay me , do so by being good parents to your child. Raise her to be a good person for her family and good citizen for this Great Kingdom. That is the best way you can repay your debt."

" YES Your Grace! Thank you for your Kindness! We Promise you that she will be all that you hope for!"

And with that Malak left the Scene.

The voices of the people behind her was full of respect and worship. Completely unlike how they first met.

The Sorrow of the dead had turned into the Celebration to the Reborn in just a few minutes.

,

,

,

Malak was walking the streets with satisfaction. She was very pleased by herself. She felt that she managed to sway some of the people to The Sorcerous Kingdom side and install loyalty in their hearts.

She decided to pay a visit to the Orphanage that was recently opened in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown.

After walking for some time , she arrived before a big mansion.

It was a luxurious and large mansion with white bricks and several windows. It looked big enough to house several hundred people in it.

Said mansion was one of the most luxurious mansions in E-Rantel. It once belonged to one of the wealthiest nobles of the Re-Estize kingdom who lived in it. But after that noble perished in the battle of the Katze plains and the remaining members of his family fled the Sorcerous Kingdom for Re-Estize , it was claimed as a National place for the Sorcerous Kingdom and was later converted into an orphanage.

Ainz told Malak that the purpose for founding this orphanage , which was Yuri Alpha idea , was to increase the fame of the Sorcerer King , as well as to educate a new generation of children loyal to Nazarick and detecting those with good talents and high intelligence to strengthen Nazarick.

Those who were in charge of this orphanage and taking care of those children were Pestonya and Nigerdo. Yuri was also serving as the teacher for those children and was teaching them how to write , read and make simple mathematics. Sebas was appointed as the director of the entire place.

Malak looked at the face of the children , who were playing outside in the yard , with a kind smile. She entered the mansion and went straight to the Sebas room.

The Staff , who were mostly widows of the last war , all stepped aside and bowed their heads.

Sebas was busy handling the documents that were brought to him by Pestonya , just like the manager of a school. When they heard someone enter the room without Permission , they looked at the door only to see the Supreme one Daughter at the front door.

Sebas immediately jumped out of his seat to greet her. Pestonya bowed her head as well.

" Welcome , Malak sama. You have blessed this place with your presence. What can we do for you?!"

" Hello Sebas , Pestonya. Long time no see! Please , be at ease. I just wanted to check on you and this orphanage to see if everything was alright. Do you need my help for anything?"

" Ohhh! Thank you very much Malak sama! it is an honor for all of us to have you in our humble place. But there is no need to worry. Thanks to the Ainz sama support we have everything we need."

Malak looked at Pestonya as she replied her.

" Come here Pestonya. There is something I like to ask you as well."

Pestonya who was surprised to be called to Malak side , uncertainly walked toward her.

" I heard that our human maid , Tsuare is now in charge of the human maids working in E-Rantel. Does she perform her duties well enough?"

" Yes Malak sama, she was trained constantly so that she would be ready for that job. Though I feel it is better to ask Sebas sama about her. After all he is the one in charge of her."

Sebas face turned a little red. Something that Malak did not miss.

She heard from Demiurge and Ainz that Sebas and Tsuare had become close to each other. According to Demiurge , it would not be long before Sebas would propose to Tsuare.

" Oh , that's right! After all , there is nobody who is closer to her than Sebas!"

Sebas was trying to keep himself calm and cool , but his shaking hands betrayed him.

" Y, Yes Malak sama! I can vouch for her excellence as well!"

Malak smiled evilly at the nervous Sebas.

" You don't have to be so formal Sebas. I Know exactly what is going on between you and her."

" That,,, That is,,,,!"

" And I approve of it! Not just me, my father is also supportive about the idea. In fact he once told me ' I wonder when Sebas is going to propose to her?' "

Sebas was at a loss. It was obvious that since Demiurge and Pestonya had both figured out his relationship with Tsuare , Ainz would have done so as well.

" I haven't decided when to do so Malak sama. I have many responsibilities to attend to. So I am not sure that I would have time to be a husband."

Malak face became a little upset.

As Sebas was wondering if his words upset Malak,,,,

" How could you say that?! If you are waiting for a time that you will be free of responsibilities , then you are just wasting your time and hers. Or do you mean that you still haven't gathered the courage to ask her?"

This time , Pestonya answered on Sebas behalf.

" I think it's because Sbeas sama is a little shy, that's all. When you think about it , we really don't have any married people in Nazarick."

Malak went into thought. Then he looked at the two of them with a faint smile.

" Really?! Then perhaps it is better if I talk with my father to have a little discussion with the Guardians about this,,,,! You too Sebas! Grow a spine and tell Tsuare about how you really feel about her! I mean,,,, Seriously! What's the Point of Being The Man of Steel If You Don't Know How to Use All That Metal?! Hit It!"

Malak and Pestonya laughed as the shared a High Five.

Completely ignoring the ridiculous look on Sebas Face.

* * *

Author Note :

That's for the whole Regent parts for now! Next time , we will begin to share more stories with contents of battle and conflict.

 **Next Chapter : The Sorrow of the Dragon**


	18. The Sorrow of Dragon

**The Sorrow of Dragon**

 **The Republic Council State**

The Republic was a country located in the northeast of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It was a nation made up of several demihuman species and was ruled by seven dragon lords as it's Councilors.

Some of the said Councilors did not lived in the Republic. Some of them ( like Platinum Dragon Lord ) were living in faraway regions and would only gather together to discuss important things such as their nation affairs.

And today , all of those Dragon lords were gathered together for an emergency meeting.

The Blue Sky , Platinum , Heavenly , Obsidian , Diamond , Wyrm and Fire Dragon Lord , they all stood together in a circle within the largest hall in the Republic.

Said hall was a place especially designed for such meetings.

The head of this Council was the most powerful Dragon lord Present. The Platinum Dragon lord Tsar.

This meeting was held under the request of the Fire and Platinum Dragon lords.

The first one to Speak was Tsar.

" Greetings , My fellow Councilors. I am glad to see you are all alright. We are gathered here today to discuss a growing threat that has risen up again in our world. I believe you all know what I am talking about."

The Fire Dragon lord , who travelled from the Beastmen nation to the Republic , looked at Tsar and said :

" Yes ,,,,,, the power that begun 600 years ago and it's shock wave that hit the world every 100 years. At long last , it has returned! Some of us have already felt and even confronted it. A new group of players from Yggdrasil have appeared in the world!"

The Blue Sky Dragon lord , who was the leader of the Republic in Tsar absence , answered :

" Yes , we all have heard the rumors. From the appearance of Momon and Jaldabaoth , to the rise of the Sorcerous Kingdom ruled by the undead King Ainz Ooal Gown. After witnessing their powers , there is no doubt about it. The players have come again."

" And the appearance of the Reaper of Souls! I have lived in the Beastmen Nations for centuries. After that massacre caused by the Soul Eaters , Me and my Family have remained there to ensure such a threat will never appear again! But recently , we have faced a being whose power was far above any being of this world. The Reaper! It has destroyed countless tribes and amassed a massive undead army. I sent three of my sons , three old dragons , to help the beastmen destroy the Reaper and it's army. But two of them were killed in an instance! And the third one was spared , for some reasons I do not know."

Tsar added :

" I have also fought a powerful vampire who was likely as strong as me , maybe even more so. I felt that the nature of that vampire was evil. After hearing all those rumors about Jaldabaoth and Ainz Ooal Gown , I think we can all agree that the players we face this time , are not the type that would help the world. They would destroy or enslave it. Our only option is to fight! We must join forces if we are going to survive!"

The hall was thrown in a commission. All of the Dragon Lords were talking about whether it was wise to enter another war with the players.

Finally , Obsidian Dragon lord spoke.

" We all understand the point you are trying to make. But do you really think we can win against them? The last time the Dragon lords went to war with the players was 500 years ago , in the time of the Eight Greed Kings. We all suffered a devastating defeat! Tens of dragon lords were killed , and in the end , only those of us who did not take part in the war survived. If we go into a war and lose again , Our entire race might be wiped out."

The others did not say anything , but from their silence and nodding , it was obvious that they had the same thought.

Tsar understood their points very well , but he could not accept it.

" Then what do you suggest? To sit here and wait until our world is enslaved or destroyed? Do you think we will survive if we sit down and do nothing?!"

" That's not what I meant! All I am saying is , we can't go to war without a plan."

Tsar answered :

" I do have a plan! In our war with the Eight Greed Kings , ten dragon lords managed to kill one of them when they worked together. Also , I am in possession of all their magic items in the floating city. If we unite with each other and other dragon lords out there , and then arm ourselves with the Eight Greed Kings weapons, we can take the fight to them and wipe them all out , one by one!"

Tsar looked at his fellow councilors. Most of them approved his word. But The Wyrm Dragon Lord was deep in thought.

" What about you? Do you have anything to say?"

The Wyrm Dragon Lord looked at Tsar and asked a reasonable question.

" I think your plan could work. But how can we convince the other dragon lords to join us? The Brightness dragon lord is flying around in the sky or living at the top of his mountain. He does not even help his human descendants in the dragon kingdom. The deep darkness dragon lord has been hiding since 300 years ago in his cave under the ground. Who knows what he is doing. The sea dragon lord is also living beneath the surface, she never cared about what is happening in the lands. The same is true about the frost dragon lord. Last I heard , he was busy increasing the number of his children so he could raise a draconic empire."

The heavenly dragon lord :

" I will go and talk to the brightness dragon lord. If possible I will convince him to join us to fight when the time comes. As for the others , I hope you will try talking with them as well."

Diamond dragon lord :

" I will do so as well with the sea dragon lord and frost dragon lord."

Tsar happily looked at the other dragon lords.

" Very good , at the same time I will try to contact Momon through one of my human friends. Don't be surprised. I heard that it was Momon who fought against the Demon emperor Jaldabaoth in the kingdom and thwarted his plans. If he is the same type of player as the leader of 13 heroes and his companion , he would be a valuable ally for us."

And so the meeting was finished. The Dragon lords of the republic decided to gather all of their strength and their fellow dragon lords to help combat the new threat from Yggdrasil.

 **E-Rantel / Ainz returns**

Malak Al Moot was standing in the outskirts of E-Rantel . The dungeon that Mare was building for the Adventures was complete. Now all that was required was to fill it with low tier undead according to it level.

Pluton Ainzach was also present with Malak. She had brought him along with her to this place to show him the finished product.

Malak looked at Pluton with pride and said :

" As you can see , dungeon is almost complete. I have decided to create several layers in it. In accordance to the adventures rank , the first layer is for the copper rank adventures , it will be filled with the lowest tier of undead like zombies and skeleton , the second tier is for the iron rank and it's undead are a bit stronger. It goes all the way to the eight tier for adamantium rank, where we will place difficulty ranking 90 undead in it. There are also several sections for training special skills like stealth , rangers , information gathering , infiltration and etc."

Pluton , who was listening with great interest , replied with delight.

" This labyrinth will surely be attractive to a lot of adventures. Especially the newbies. It won't be long before we attract thousands of them to our guild!"

Malak smiled in response.

" Indeed. Oh I forget to mention. I have also added a special part. I call it ' Survival Mode ' . it's is a large area filled with different type on monsters , from difficulty 4 to 90. The adventures who enter it have a time limit to accomplish their mission. If they fail to do so , a difficulty level monster of 100 will be unleashed to hunt them down."

Pluton face changed color. He looked at Malak with fear and asked her :

" I , I beg your pardon. But wouldn't something like that scare the other adventures away or cause us to loss them?!"

Malak could see from Pluton eyes what he was thinking. She couldn't help but laugh at his words.

" hahahaha,,,,,,,, Don't worry Pluton san. All of the layers , including the ' Survival ' are being oversee by our officials. We will train adventures. We might even hurt them a little so that they would become strong and skilled. But we won't allow them to be killed. That would be against the purpose of creating this labyrinth. Which is to reduce the amount of casualties."

Pluton face became relaxed. Just as Malak was about to continue her explanations , a beep beep voice ranged in her ear.

" Malak sama."

" is that you Albedo? Has something happened?"

" Yes, Ainz sama has returned from his travels to the dwarf kingdom. He desires your presence in Nazarick Throne room."

" Ohhhh,,,,,, father has finally returned! Good. I will get over there immediately. There is much I need to talk with him about!"

Malak turned his face to Pluton and informed him of Ainz return. After sending him back to Adventure Guild via teleportation, she returned to Nazarick.

 **The Throne room**

Malak stood before the gates of Solomon. According to Yuri , her father was waiting for her inside.

After giving her thanks to Yuri , the gates opened and she saw her father within.

But he was not alone.

All of the Guardians and Nazarick high level NPC's were present in the throne room as well, watching her at the entrance.

She realized that this was a formal meeting. She was summoned here for their kingdom business , not family matters.

Malak raised her head high and her back straight. She walked toward Ainz with confidence , passed through the ranks of servants and stood before the Throne.

She bent the knee before Ainz.

"Greeting father. I present myself in response to your summon. Welcome back. I hope your travel roads have been easy."

Ainz looked at his daughter from the Throne.

Ahh , why I have to be this formal even with my own Daughter? ,,,,, well, I guess there isn't much of a choice. As they say, when in Rome , Do as Romans do.

" Hello Malak. I am pleased to see you as well. Thank you for your efforts and hard work as my Regent. I hope you did not experience much hardship in my absence."

Oh not much. I just had to work 24/7 every week!,,,,,,, she swallowed those words.

" Thank you. But thanks to Albedo and others support, we were able to handle the matters with ease. I am glad to report that the political and social status of the Sorcerous Kingdom have improved in the past month. We were also able to take positive steps in our Vassalization plan for the Re-Estize Kingdom. I believe we can conquer the Kingdom in the next year."

Ehhhh,,,,, what did she mean by that? Albedo and Demiurge have already completed a plan for Re-Etize?!

" Is that so ,,,,,,,,,,, then I have to express my gratitude toward Albedo and others as well. But for now ,,,,, I would like to reward you as well for your efforts. I have a gift for you from my travels."

Malak bowed her head deeply and answered:

" Thank you for your kindness, but there is no need for any reward. I have simply done what was my duty as your Regent. It was my duty , that is all!"

This time Ainz rose from his seat and walked toward Malak. He put his left hand on her shoulder and lifted her head with his right hand.

There was a sound of breath taking from the Guardians and NPC around him, but he paid them no heed.

Ainz and Malak looked at each other eyes.

Ainz : " You have always been there for me my child , Even when I was not there for you. You bear a heavy responsibility , one that I put on your shoulders. But you have always been kind to me. I am forever grateful to you for all your love my dear."

There were sounds of crying from all around. Aura and Mare were already in tears. Shalltear was shedding a few tears as well. Even Demiurge and Albedo robbed their eyes for a moment. The same was true for all other NPC as well. Even for those who naturally could not cry.

Malak herself was deeply touched by her father words. Unknown to others , Ainz words was referring to her works in their former life as well. She was always there for her father , and her father was always there for her. They both shared a strong connection. One that remained active even in this life and their status as undead.

She , despite being an undead being , cried softly.

Ainz hold he hands and helped her to stand up.

They both climbed the stairs and stood before the Throne. The Guardians gathered in front of them as well.

Ainz looked at the Guardians and Malak.

" I am always pleased by your royalty and efforts for me and for Nazarick. There will be more challenges ahead of us. But I know that we will pass through them , Together!"

The Guardians cleared their tear stained face.

" We will always stand with you Ainz sama!"

" Until our very last breath!"

" You only have to give the order. We would gladly throw our lives away for you!"

Ainz looked at his Guardians.

" I know that you would , and I am grateful to you all for your devotion."

Now then,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ainz turned his attention to Malak again.

" As I said , I have brought a little gift for you."

With that , Ainz waved his right hand and suddenly something appeared beside the Throne.

" This is,,,,,,,,,,,,"

Malak had a surprise look on her face.

What appeared beside the Throne was a chair that was seemingly made of swords. More than a chair , it looked like a gallery of different type of swords.

" This is a Throne that I had the Dwarves made for you . it is made of more than 200 swords. The swords were gathered from several countries and tribes. I added more than 10 high level magic swords with a lot of magical shining to it in order to decorate it. I think it's a seat that would best suite you. Since you are the commander of our troops and their blades , you shall seat on a Throne made of blades."

Malalk was a little surprised. When Ainz said he had a gift for her , she imagined it would be a magical item or a rare and unique beast of this world. She didn't imagine something like this at all.

She sat on her new seat. To be honest , it was not a comfy seat , it was a little uneven as well. But she felt it was rude to complain about it in front of others , so she remained silent.

Albedo looked at Malak with envy , she often imagined that when she became Ainz queen , she could sat beside him in a similar manner.

" Congratulation Malak sama! This Throne really suit's you."

" it's quite a piece of art! Look's like dwarves are really as good as they say in craftsmanship."

" It demonstrate your supreme power as well!"

The Guardians all lavished their praise at her.

Malak looked at Ainz to express her gratitude.

" Thank you father. This is truly a priceless gift."

" Don't mention it. Considering your position, it was only a matter of time.,,,,, indeed , if you desire any other reward , you can ask for it and I will give it to you."

Malak thought about it for a while. Then she looked at the Guardians and an evil thought was formed in her mind.

" Actually , there is something that I wanted to ask you for a while,,,,,,"

 **The Sixth Floor of Nazarick / The Arena**

The Guardians were gathered in the Arena per Malak request. Shalltear , Cocytus , Aura , Mare , Demiurge , Albedo and Pandora's Actor were all in their full battle gear.

Malak came before them and said:

" It won't be long before we find whoever brainwashed Shalltear and punish them for their sins. I have called you all here for battle training. I wish to check your work as a group."

Cocytus looked at Malak.

You,Mean,Like,That,Time,When,We,Fought,Against,That,Evil,Tree? "

Malak :

" Exactly! However , your opponent that time was quite weak. Each one of you could have taken it down by yourself. Which is why I have brought an opponent that will challenge you to the outmost limit of your ability!"

Everyone looked around. There was nobody aside Malak and The Guardians present. Demiurge , with a concerned voice , asked :

" Malak sama , who is going to fight us? Is it perhaps ,,,, Rubedo?"

Rubedo was the most powerful entity of Nazarick. She was created by using the world class item ' Caloric Stone ' . Her warrior abilities were off the charts. She was considered to be even stronger than the world champion Touch me.

Malak smiled at Demiurge.

" No, Rubedo is not here. The person who is going to fight you is ME!"

The Guardians were thrown into chaos.

" What are you saying Malak sama?! how could we possibly raise our hand against you!"

" Is it your payback for that time that we ,,,,,, fought against you?"

Malak waved her hand , as to indicate that they are wrong.

" No , not all. As I said , the purpose for this fight is to check your ability as a group. Don't worry , you are not going to harm me. But this time , you will face me in my full power and in my field of specialty."

Malak reached into her inventory and took something out.

" Ehhhh,,,,,! Isn't , Isn't that the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Malak:

" Yes Mare, it is. I will use this staff power against you."

Albedo :

" But Malak sama. that is a guild weapon. Only Ainz sama can wield it and use it power."

Malak:

" I know. But after I took it from cherry blossom sanctuary , with my father permission of course , I discovered that I can use it as well. I guess since I was declared as the Crown Princess of Nazarick, the authority to use it pass on me as well!"

" Ohhhhh!" the Guardians murmured.

" Now then let's begin! [ Summon all Primal Elementals]!"

The seven divine stone of the staff glowed brightly and then,,,,,,,

" OOOOHHHHHHEEEE"

The roar of the Primal Elemental echoed in the arena.

There were seven of them in total.

Level 87: Primal Fire Elemental Level 87: Primal Water Elemental Level 87: Primal Nature Elemental Level 87: Primal Earth Elemental Level 87: Primal Air Elemental Level 90: Primal Holy Elemental Level 90: Primal Star Elemental

Each of them were opponents with special abilities and high combat power. But for Nazarick level 100 Guardians , they were nothing to be afraid of.

" Oaaah, so powerful. Though they can't stand against us in the long run. We are most grateful to you for allowing us to Battle such mighty beings."

" Thank you very much Malak sama!"

But the answered they received was different from what the expected.

With a mocking laughter , Malak happily looked at them.

" Looks like you have forgotten something important. As I said , I am your opponent today."

Suddenly , the bodies of the Primal Elemental was engulfed in a bright aura. A few moment later , the shining aura was gone.

The Elemental looked at the Guardians. For some reason they looked even stronger than before.

" What is this,,,,,,,,,,,?"

Auar asked.

Malak Answered :

" I am the one who commands them , remember?! I have casted some of my special commander type buffs on them. Now their overall level is higher than 95. Their defensive and offensive power is increased as well. Even for seven level 100 beings like you , this are no easy opponents. Not to mention that I will support them as well. Both with my command and supportive spells, and as a warrior."

" Malak sama ,,,,, this isn't a fair fight!"

Shalltear said.

Eight against seven. It was obvious who had the upper hand here.

" " YOU,EXPECT,A,BATTLE,TO,BE,FAIR!A,BATTLE,WILL,NEVER,BE,FAIR! WE,MUST,READY,OURSELVES,FOR,FACING,AGAINST,UNFAVORABLE,ODDS.,,,,,OR,SO,THE,SUPREME,ONES,USED,TO,SAY,""

" Well said Cocytus! Let's show Ainz sama and Malak sama how good we can fight together!"

Malak clapped her hands together.

" That's the spirit! I look forward to your performance. Fun isn't Something One Considers When Fighting At a Battlefield , But This,,,,,"

Malak looked at the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and it's seven divine stone of infinite power in her hands and Smiled.

" HeHeHe,,,,,, Does Put A Smile on My Face!"

" LET'S GO!"

* * *

Author Note : We get to the war parts soon enough. Your reviews will always be appreciated. If you have any idea about the GOT and Overlord Crossover I have in mind , please leave a message ! Thank You.

 **Next Chapter : Infinity conflict** ( hehehehe )


	19. Infinity Conflict

**The Infinity Conflict**

 **The Slane Theocracy / The Sacred Room of The Six Gods**

The Cardinals of the Theocracy were gathered again for an important meeting.

This meeting that would happen once a week , or during times of emergency , was being held to discuss the future policies of the Theocracy as well as the state of other countries.

Once all of the cardinals were gathered and the cleaning of the room was over , They offered their prayers and thanks to the Six Gods.

Today meeting was organized by Raymond Zag Lauransan.

" Our First topic today is the result of our ambassadors visit to the Empire , Cardinal of Water Gwerf!"

Ginedine Delan Gwerf , who was the leader of the Spy divison of theocracy , had a disgusted look on his face.

" Our Ambassadors visited Arwintar in secret , disguised as Priests of the empire temples to meet with Emperor Jircniv at his request. But the Emperor Betrayed Us! The Sorcerer King Knew about our secret meeting all along!"

Gwerf begun to explain the events that Happened in the empire Arena.

The other members had a disgusted look on their faces as well when they heard the reports.

" Well then , What should we do now? It's clear that the Emperor has betrayed humanity to save himself , and even if that was questionable , The declaration of vassalization he sent to the surrounding countries is proof that his allegiance belongs to the Sorcerous Kingdom now."

" The Holy Kingdom Offered their Support to us Against the Threat of the Sorcerous Kingdom. But they are now under siege by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth , so we can't expect any help from them."

The Group Nodded one after the other.

" The Dragon Kingdom is still facing the Threat of the Beastmen invasion. We Still don't know why they have rallied together to conquer the Dragon Kingdom , But regardless of their reasons , They will overcome the Dragon Kingdom forces and reach the borders of the Empire and Theocracy."

" Didn't we send some of the retired members of Black Scripture to their aid?"

" Yes we did. But they are only slowing down the Beastmen invasion , not stopping it. The Beastmen have their Own Powerful members fighting at the frontlines as well."

The looks on the faces of everyone was sour.

" This is a Disaster! The Re-Estize Kingdom Back is Broken , The Baharuth Empire Betrayed us , The Holy Kingdom is Under Siege By Jaldabaoth , The Dragon Kingdom is about to be devoured by Beastmen , and worst of all , We have lost the entire Sunlight Scripture alongside one of our God-Kin's and two other members of the Black Scripture and the Shaman Princess. Even if we manage to Defeat the Elf Country in few years , It would at least take us ten years or more to recover our strength."

Ahhhh ,,, everyone nodded.

" The only country that is taking advantage of all this Chaos is the Sorcerous Kingdom. They have Taken the Empire under their Control , And I dare say that it is only a matter of time before the conquer Re-Estize Kingdom as well. My spies have also reported that Ainz Ooal Gown has personally visited the Dwarf Kingdom of the Azellisia Mountain Range. We still don't know about the details of his visit , but it seems that Dwarves have forged diplomatic and trade Relationship with the Sorcerous Kingdom , and if the reports is to be believed , The Frost Dragons of The Mountain are also subjugated by the Sorcerer King!"

" Just how long do you think it's going to take before he turns his attention on other countries , us included , as well?! What can we do in our weakened state if the Sorcerous King invade us?"

Raymond looked at the rest of his comrades.

Just by looking at the bitter expression on their face , it was clear that they all understood the precarious situation that they were caught in.

None of the were driven by false idealism , emotion or personal gain. Which is why they did not open their mouths in objections. The fact that there was nobody like that here was worthy of praise.

" That may not be so ,,, "

Everyone attention focused on Raymond. From their looks , it was clear that they hoped he would offer some form of solution to them.

" I agree with what everyone says. We can't go to war or rally the other human countries to our cause. But that doesn't mean that we are completely without options. There are others in this world who feel threatened by Ainz Ooal Gown as well and could help us."

Maximillian glared at Raymond.

" Are you Thinking about what I think you are thinking about?"

Raymond only smiled in return.

" Yes. Everyone , I suggest that we form an alliance with The Republic and other Dragon Lords."

The Room was silent for a moment , and then as if to represent everyone , Dominic shouted.

" What are you talking about ? The Dragon lords have been our enemies for centuries! How many members of the Sunlight and Black Scripture were killed in the past 600 years in our conflict with them? Not to mention that the Republic and it's Confederacy of Demihumans is a threat to humanity."

Raymond was not even fazed by his older comrade rage. He calmly answered.

" Desperate Times Require Desperate Measures , Dominic. We were once conquered by the Eight Greed Kings and Countless Dragon lords were also killed by them. The Threat we face with Ainz Ooal Gown is similar to the Eight Greed Kings. Only this time , there is only one king with no comrades to kill him afterward because of their Greed."

Raymond stood up from his chair and looked at every one present.

" We all swore to be Guardians of Mankind. That means that sometimes , We have to work with our rivals for the greater good."

" You are saying that we should Make peace with our Enemies!"

" We Only Make Peace With Our Enemies. That's Why It Is Called Making Peace."

Dominic wanted to shout again , but someone stopped him before he could.

" It is true that what Raymond said is not something that we can easily accept , But there is also an undeniable truth in them. We need help if we are going to survive , and the only ones powerful enough to help us are the Dragon lords."

Berenice hold a serious face as she said so. Then she turned her face to Raymond.

" I support Raymond idea , we have to ally ourselves with the Republic."

The other members of the Theocracy begun to talk with each other about it. After a few minutes , the rest rose from their seats.

" We also agree with you. An alliance , temporary as it might be , is our best hope. "

" Thank you everyone. "

" Then , We have to sent someone who can represent our country best interest"

" Allow me to take this responsibility."

Raymond said with a confident look on his face.

" Are you sure? If Things goes poorly during the talks , you may lose more than their support."

" I am aware of the Dangers , but it is not my first time to meet and talk with the Dragon lords. I Believe I can convince them to join us , even though they are as suspicious of us as we are of them.

" Very well then, You will travel to the Republic and meet with The Dragons Council In two weeks. We Hope the best for you."

" Thank you every one."

And with that the meeting was concluded.

A week later Raymond reached the Republic. What would soon follow would be a Negotiation that would shape the History of the New world.

* * *

 **Author note** : Sorry about the two week absence. I didn't have much free time in the past two weeks. I will update my stories whenever the chance. The next chapters will be longer and hopefully better. By the way , I made the Crossover With GOT that I promised. **Death is Our Shadow** , I named it. The Words of the House of Ainz Ooal Gown **!**

 **Next Chapter : 7+1 Negotiations**


	20. 7 and 1 Negotiations

**7+1 Negotiations**

 **The Agrand Republic Capital**

Raymond carriage was moving through the streets of the capital of the Republic , Escorted by several Knights dressed as mercenaries.

There was a good reason why the Knights of theocracy disguised themselves as common mercenaries.

For 600 years , The Slane Theocracy have hunted and exterminated all the demihumans and heteromorphic races. Just as they view the non-human races as enemies , The non-human races view the Theocracy as their enemies as well.

A great number of stares was directed toward Raymond carriage. Although the Republic had international ties with human countries , alongside many non-human countries as well , it was still a rare sight to see humans travel openly in the territory of Republic.

The Theocracy Envoys finally reached their destination , The Dragon Palace of the Republic.

Raymond looked at the Palace before him. It was a very large Building , clearly larger than the Palaces of Empire or Theocracy. It had several tall towers and its high walls and gates were guarded by highly equipped Demihumans.

There was a Bipedal demihuman dressed in white cloak at the entrance of the main gate. It had the appearance of an ape whose eyes had atrophied and it was slightly larger than a human. It was a Caben.

" Welcome to the Dragon Palace. My name is Apolon Darog. I have been sent here by the Heavenly Dragon lord to guide you. We have been expecting you Ambassador-dono."

It's voice was quite similar to that of a human being. Raymond showed his respect and bowed his head slightly.

" Thank you very much. Please express our Gratitude to the Council."

" That I promise you. I believe the council is waiting for you. Please come with me."

 **The Dragon Council**

Raymond was brought to a very large hall. It was more than 200 meters wide and its roof was 100 meter high. There were seven seats of honor placed within this wall. Of course none of them were fashioned in the likeness of chairs that human would sit upon , but more like giant rocks that were shaved to allow it's equally large occupants to sit or stand on them with ease.

All of the seven spots were filled , and on every one of them was a dragon.

Raymond was not fazed by the scene before him , He was once the 3rd of the Black Scripture and he still had his warrior spirit and prowess.

The first one to speak was The Platinum Dragon lord.

" Welcome to the Republic."

Raymond simply smiled in return. The taunt in the Platinum Dragon lord was quite obvious , But given their long history of conflict between them , he had no intention of rebuking him for it.

" Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. There is so much that we need to discuss."

The Heavenly Dragon lord stared at Raymond with his sharp eyes , as if he was studying him.

" Before that , there is something I like to ask. Why is it that you have come here? I remember the faces of my friends and foes very well , and I don't recall you as one of our friends , Raymond Zag Lauransan of the Black Scripture!"

The other Dragon lords stared with hostility toward the human ambassador. Some of them even went on Guard. That was only to be expected. The Black Scripture were Theocracy ace in the hole and their life long enemy.

Raymond was not surprised or afraid by their reaction. Indeed , he knew that him coming here was a big gamble and if things went poorly , he might even lose his life to the wrath of the Dragon lords.

He steadied his back and voice.

" Your memory is quite right Heavenly Dragon lord. We met before you and I , and it was not under a friendly situation. But that time is long passed. I am no longer a member of the Black Scripture , but a cardinal of Theocracy. And though it may sound odd , I am not your enemy and you are not mine! Not anymore."

Even with those words said , the hostility in the room didn't decreased. The Platinum Dragon lord Tsar looked at his fellows and decided to intervene.

" You are right. It does sound odd. Or at least it would a few year ago, but not now. It is quite easy to guess why you have come here , even though you knew there won't be a warm welcome. You and your friends in Theocracy must be in a really desperate situation to come here and sue for peace with us!"

Raymond : " You are right. We are. All of us , including you , are in a desperate situation. And if we don't put aside our enmities and unite , We will either be destroyed or enslaved forever by the evil that has appeared in our world."

" Ainz Ooal Gown "

The whole room was silent for a moment . The hostility that was shown at the beginning was gone.

" Yes , The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. The ruler of the newly founded Sorcerous Kingdom. The most powerful magic caster in the world who is also an undead being!"

" And so? You have come here to ask for our cooperation? To convince us join our forces against this common threat and unite for the sake of future. Oh that sounds very nice and noble. What a selfless and good person you are! Of course that is only for now the moment Ainz Ooal Gown is defeated you will become our enemies again. And of course this time , you won't have to worry much about the possibility of defeat , because most of us will be dead in the coming war! As you use us as a meat shield against the enemy!"

The Wyrm Dragon lord said so with a clear and mocking voice. The other Dragon lord nodded in agreement.

Raymond took a deep breath. He knew this was not going to be an easy task. But still

" You have every right to be suspicious of us. In fact many of my fellow cardinals had the same thought about you. They said that you could not be trusted , That it was foolhardy of me to come here and try to make an alliance with you. But nonetheless , I am here."

" Why?"

" Because just like many of you here , I know our true enemy. Yes , we have been enemies for centuries , The Theocracy has fought against you and any non-human species that they deemed a threat to humanity survival. But we did what we did to ensure the survival of our species , not what we desired. Despite what we say to our common folk to keep them united , We don't really believe that all non-human races should be exterminated. I know that many of our action were morally questionable , but it was only to protect our race that lives near the line of extinction in this world."

" Even so , there is so much bad blood between us. Do you really expect us to just forget our dead?!"

" I am not asking you to forget your dead! I know that I can never forget mine! I am asking you to think about the living. We are all under a very serious threat. The Baharuth Empire Emperor Jircniv has betrayed us and swore fealty to the Sorcerer King , and I am not sure if you are aware , The White Dragon lord have been killed by Ainz Ooal Gown and his family are now subjugated. And Its not just Ainz Ooal Gown out there. The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth who brought great suffering upon Re-Estize has now laid siege to the Holy Kingdom and enslaved all of the Demihumans who lived in Abelion Hills. Once he is done with the Holy Kingdom he will turn his attention to other countries as well. How long do you think it will take for this two powers to turn their attention on you , In the same way that The Eight Greed Kings did?!"

The Dragon lords were taken back by Raymond words. They too understood the truth behind his words.

The Fire Dragon lord :

" You certainly know who to play with words. We are aware of all that you told us , but it seems you are not aware of everything."

" What do you mean?"

" In addition to Ainz Ooal Gown and Jaldabaoth , there is also another threat out there. Around the same time that Ainz Ooal Gown appeared , at the East of the Beastmen Nation , a new power was risen. An entity that we only know as The Reaper has slaughtered Tens of Thousands of the Beastmen and has created a massive army. There are also several powerful undead minions under its command. I tried to help the Beastmen defeat this undead army but it ended with the Death of two of my sons. The Reaper is the reason that Beastmen banded together to conquer The Dragon Kingdom. They did so to take shelter in the human's walled cities and stone Castles."

" I see "

Raymond was disturbed by this news. The existence of a third evil power would be a new headache for him and for all of his fellow cardinals to deal with.

" Then , what do you say? Are you willing to join forces with us? With the combined power of the Dragon lords and the powers that The Six Gods left for us , We stand a chance to defeat this evil."

The Dragon Lords looked at each other , and then Tsar Spoke:

" We need to talk with each other about this. We will give you our answer tomorrow."

" I understand. I will wait for your Reply."

And so Raymond left the Council hall , And the Dragon Council began their Discussions.

* * *

A day passed since the Negotiations started. Raymond was still waiting in his room when someone knocked.

" Raymond-dono , May I enter?"

Raymond recognized that voice , It belonged to the Caben who received him yesterday , Apolon Darog.

" Of course , please come in."

Apolon entered the room. After seeing Raymond he bowed his head.

" The council would like to see your esteemed person now. If you please come with me."

" Thank you for your effort. Please guide me back to the Council Hall."

Raymond entered the Hall and saw that all of the Dragon lords were present. He did not have much experience reading the facial expressions of dragons , but they seemed to be in a positive mode.

The first one to speak was the leader of this council , Platinum Dragon lord.

" We have made our decision. We shall stand with you against this evil. You will have our strength and we will have yours."

Raymond was delighted. He smiled and said :

" Thank you very much. I assure you that you will not regret this "

" There are a Few Conditions."

His mood plumped for a moment, but he regained his composure.

" And what those Conditions are?"

The Dragon lords rose from their seats , and Tsar spoke on their behalf.

" The Slane Theocracy must make a truce with us as well. From now on , there will be no more hunting innocent non-humans species , only those that would attack human countries are an exception to that rule. You must also stop the practice of slavery. In exchange , the Republic will vow to protect the human rights. We will forbid the non-human races under our rule to attack the human countries without provocation , and the practice of eating humans and their slavery will be abolished as well."

Raymond was taken back. Many of those terms were against the practices of Theocracy , it was not something that he could decide by himself. But he personally believed that they were also very reasonable , and beneficial for both sides.

" I can't agree on those accords right now and on behalf of my country. But personally , I believe your terms are very reasonable and fair for both sides. If you allow me I will return to Theocracy and discuss these terms with my fellow cardinals. I promise you that I will do my best to convince them to agree with it."

" I hope that you do. These are dark times , and for those who are in positions like ours , holding grudges can be an encumbrance. Don't you think?"

Raymond bowed his head in respect and left the hall. He needed to return to Theocracy and convince his friends to join forces with the Republic. That was their only hope.

 **Nazarick / Sixth Floor Arena**

The Arena was large place. It was designed as a Gladiator Arena , so it was normal for one to expect that there would be fights and blood in this place.

And today the Arena had seen a fight in the likes that had not happened for years.

The Arena was filled with sweat and blood. Several parts of its ground were blasted by fire and ice and other elementals powers.

There were several figures that laid in the ground and not one of them were Nazarick enemies.

At one side was Malak Al Moot , standing her ground with the three remaining elementals who survived this battle. And on the other side were Nazarick Guardians.

All of them were panting, even the undead Shalltear was no exception.

They were all both physically and mentally tired of the two hours long battle that happened in this arena.

Malak looked at his opponents. Even though she was low on HP , lost almost all of her MP and used most of her special abilities and skills , Her Fighting Spirit remained as shining as ever.

She looked at the Guardians before her.

" Well then, you have fought very well. Clearly you have all gained valuable experience from your fight with the evil tree. You managed to kill four of the Primal Elementals. But it seems you are low on HP and MP as well. Will you yield or should I make you to do so?"

Cocytus rose to his feet. His body was covered in wounds, A dark blue liquid was leaking from his wounds.

" We Will Never Yield! There Are Only Two Ways For Our Battles To End. Either Victory Or Death!"

Hehehe Malak smiled. "That is his Warrior pride talking." She thought to herself.

The other Guardians rose to their feet as well and pointed their weapons forward.

" We will not surrender Malak sama!"

" Fine , If that's what you want. Lets finish "

" That's Enough!"

Everyone turned their attention to the owner of that voice. Everyone knew who it was. That was the Supreme Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown.

" Ainz sama We can still fight! Allow us to finish this contest."

" I said NO! The purpose of this fight was to train you further in Group Battles , not to get you killed. I have been watching this battle since the beginning. There is no need for further fight to determine the winner. The Result is a Draw!"

Malak looked at her father and the Guardians. Personally she felt that if they continued , She could triumph over the exhausted Guardians. But that wasn't Guarantied.

" Yes father , you are right. I believe the purpose for this fight is achieved. The Guardians fought better than I expected. I say they pass as an effective group combat."

" Thank you Malak sama."

Albedo voice was cold. But everyone thought it was because of the heavy fight they had.

" Well then everyone. I have called Pestonya here to heal us. I like to thank you for this. I haven't had a good battle in a long time. You have performed very well. You have indeed put a smile on my face I hope they remember you."

" Whom do you mean?"

" Our Enemies Who Will Soon Feel Our Wrath . They Will Suffer for Their Sins. The War I Told You About Is Coming Soon. Isn't That Right Demiurge?!"

Demiurge Cleaned the Blood and Sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief and smiled maliciously.

" Indeed Malak sama. The Time has come. Soon , when our work in the Holy Kingdom is done, all of our enemies will Waltz right into our Trap!"

Kukuku . Malak and Demiurge smiled evilly.

Leaving a confused Ainz and the Guardians deep in thought.

* * *

 **Author Notes** : Your Review are appreciated as always. Do leave a comment. Also , The Great War is coming! May the best undead Wins! ( Don't put your hopes to high. Not all stories have a happy ending! Or Maybe they do.)

 **Next Chapter : The Coming of the Beast**


	21. The Coming of the Beast

**The Coming of the Beast**

 **Dragon Kingdom**

The Dragon Kingdom was one of the human nations formed after the fall of the Evil deities. It's founder , the Brightness Dragon Lord , intermarried with a human noble family and thus created the royal line of the Dragon Kingdom.

This Kingdom was the home to more than three million humans , and it was located at the borders of Humanity realm with that of the Beastmen nations.

For centuries , since the founder of The Dragon Kingdom disappeared , the beastmen tribes had occasionally raided the lands of this human nation for food and livestock.

The Dragon Kingdom lacked the necessary resources to raise a permanent army of professional soldiers large enough to combat the beastmen , who were several times stronger than an average human.

The difference in ability between the beastmen and humans was just too great to overcome.

If both human and beastman were of the same species, then a beastman would have ten times the strength of a human.

Using the adventurer's rating system, if a human was rated at 3, then a beastman would be rated at 30. The only saving grace for humanity was that exceptional beastmen were surprisingly rare, possibly because the beastmen themselves were already very powerful and generally balanced to begin with.

The only reason that the Dragon Kingdom was not destroyed yet was because the other human nations bordering it , the Baharuth empire and the Slane Theocracy , would send their military support to the Dragon Kingdom to help them repel the beastmen invasions. This wasn't done out of charity. In fact , the existence of the Dragon Kingdom was the only thing keeping the beastmen massive hordes from attacking and destroying the human nations located at the western side of the continent.

The beastmen themselves didn't bother with a full scale invasion either. They saw the Dragon Kingdom as food source that would replenish itself even when left alone. So they saw this human kingdom as a farm field to be harvested.

And so , life continued this way at the Dragon Kingdom , that was hardy breathing at the doorstep of the beastmen nations. But a recent turn of events had changed the natural course of things , and set a turmoil over the entire Dragon Kingdom.

 **A border village / 100 miles away from the capital / before noon**

Life at the village of Hardhouse was going on as normal. The farmers had returned from the fields , while the ranchers were yet to come back from herding their sheep and goats.

The children were running around freely , playing hide and seek with each other. While their mothers , who were tending the chickens or making butter and cheese were yelling at them to be careful.

One of those children , a ten year old boy called little Sam , was running around in the village , playing hide and seek with his friends.

" careful little Sam! Don't run around so fast. You might hit the ground with your face."

His mother , Sara , shouted out of concern. But he rebuffed her with his carefree attitude,

" Don't worry about it mom! I will be careful."

Little Sam said so , but he continued to run after his friends.

He looked around to find them. But most of them were already hidden.

" now , where did you go?"

He kept looking around , while walking slowly so that they wouldn't notice his presence.

Suddenly , he saw the small feet of someone beneath a cart. He slowly approached , and with a swift movement , grabbed his leg.

" Gotcha jones!"

He grabbed his friend leg and pulled him from beneath the cart.

" oh come on!" jones couldn't help but start whinging.

" come out everyone. Jones is the wolf now."

In response to his cry , several of his friend came out of their hideouts , and gathered around him. It was a surprise that so many people could hide themselves from sight so good.

Or not.

Because of the threat of beastmen , everyone in the Dragon Kingdom would receive basic combat training when they reached 17 years of age. While children who had not yet reached that age would learn how to hide from sight. They would learn this at a young age from their parents.

Always fear the beastmen and be ready for their return.

Little Sam looked at his friends , and was about to signal them run and hide when suddenly ,,,

" now what have we here?!"

Someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him from the ground.

" Daddy!" he said so happily.

It was indeed his Sam's father , Guymoon. He had returned early. His father was one of the village hunters. He would usually pickup his bow and arrows and go to hunt from morning until nightfall. But today , he had returned home early.

On his belt , he was carrying six rabbits that he had hunted.

" How are you son? I see you are playing as usual instead of helping your mother in her work."

He looked at direction of his wife , who was working on meat of the animal he had hunted yesterday.

Winter was coming , so in order to preserve stored foods like meat that would rot after a while , she had to dehumidify it.

Little Sam looked at his father with a carefree attitude.

" but I did help mother. I helped her to skin all the animals and remove their guts. Afterwards , she told me she didn't need my help to dry them , and allowed me to come out to play with my friends ,,,"

He wanted to continue , but his father gently patted him on the back.

" I know son. You don't need to tell me." he grabbed his hand , and they both started to walk toward their home.

" Come now , it's almost noon. I am sure your mother is making a fine stew! But what type of meat is she going to cook?"

" Ah , let me guess!" they looked at each other , and the same time said : Rabbit!

They both laughed at each other.

" you are right. No one can make a better rabbit stew like your mother. But has she got all the,,,"

His words were cut in half , as suddenly there was a ' whoosh' sound in the air. But before he could react , an arrow pierce his throat.

Little Sam watched in horror as his father body collapsed to the ground. He looked around at the direction where that arrow came from and ,,,

He saw a Snakeman holding a bow standing 50 meters away.

" Beastmen!" the villager shouted in panic , and several people started to ran away.

From behind the Snakeman , several other demi-humans appeared. There were not only Snakemen amongst their ranks , but also Nagas , Tigermen , Orcs , Ogres and several others. More than 200 Beastmen stormed the little village.

" Guymoon!"

Sam's mother who had heard the shouts and saw her husband body pierced by an arrow and fall to the ground , ran toward them.

She knelt before him , but realized in a moment that he was dead.

" Hide son! HIDE!"

Sam hesitated for a moment , but when he saw the beastmen running toward them with axes and swords and claws , he ran away.

A Tigerman appeared from behind , and before Sara could react , slashed her with his Axe.

Little Sam kept running through the village , while trying to avoid the fight and slaughter, and as he ran , he saw the villagers were being slaughtered like lambs.

" Ahhhh!" " Help!"  
" NO!NO!NO!"  
" PLEASE DON'T!"

But the beastmen were uncaring about humans and their pleads , and kept on killing everyone on their patch.

There were some men who gathered their courage and tired to fight back against the Beastmen with whatever weapon they had , pitches and fork and farm scythes. But the beastmen were far stronger than human beings , and much better warriors , so they crushed their meaningless resistance instantly.

Little Sam hide himself beneath a cart. The same cart than jones was hiding in a few minutes ago.

Just then , as he was observing the surroundings , he saw jones was caught by the same Snakeman who killed his father , who then cut his throat.

" No,,,"

His fear got the better of him , and tears started to fall from his eyes.

There was almost no one left alive. The few survivors were being rounded up together by ropes , but it was obvious that they were going to be alive for a long time.

The beastmen preyed on the humans. They saw human beings as little more than food. It was common knowledge in this world. So the only reason they would take some of the humans captive , would be to eat them at a later time while they were still fresh.

" Ahhhh!"

Suddenly , a furry and clawed hand grabbed his leg and pulled him from under the cart.

The one who pulled him out was a Tigerman.

The Tigerman teeth were wet with blood , and his gaze was like that of a predator looking at it's prey.

" Do you know your way to the capital?" the tigerman said in cold , high pitched voice.

" Yes ,,, Yes." sam answered fearfully , while keeping his eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to look at the tigerman terrible gaze.

The tigerman grabbed him by his right hand and put him down near his parent's corpses.

" Those are your parents?"

There were two other beastmen siting above them. They drew out their blades and started cutting off their limbs. Sam closed his eyes again to avoid seeing the horrible scene before him.

" OPEN YOUR EYES!" the tigerman shouted while placing his bloodied claws at sam's throat, causing him to fearfully open his tear stained eyes.

" I am going to eat your dead mama , and I am going to eat your dead papa ,,, go tell that so called dragon queen. Tell your people , we are coming for them next."

He released his grip , and sam began to run away as fast as he could. His destination was the nearest fortress to his village , Located several miles away.

 **The Royal Palace of the Dragon Kingdom**

In a small but luxurious room, a young girl sat on a throne. She spoke in a voice that was very innocent and cute, and which was quite fitting for her age.

" ~is this true? did the beastmen advanced again?"

" I am afraid so your highness. We have witnesses saying that beastmen from different races have attacked the nearby villages and small towns. The closest of them was just 70 miles from here."

A man , who appeared to be a knight , answered so with a heavy voice.

His name was Cerabrate , with the title of " Fierce Flash". He was part of the Crystal Tear , this kingdom only adamantite-ranked adventure team. He was a member of the " Holy Class" and was famous for using the Shining sword technique.

" well , what can we do now? If they continue their advance like this , they will be at the gates of the capital before soon."

" Don't worry your grace. We will find a way to get through this , as we always have."

Even after hearing the minister hoping , yet cold , words. She didn't feel like that this war would end with their survival. Her innocent and girlish looking face became visibly saddened.

" Please don't worry. I swear it by all the gods , that we will defeat the beastmen horde. I shall take my team and head to the frontlines. We will stop their advance."

The girl spirit seemed to lift up. She smiled innocently , and charmingly , at the Knight who declared his noble intention so sincerely.

" thank you Cerabrate san. Then I will count on you."

" Yes your highness! I won't fail you."

He rose from where he was kneeling elegantly and left the room.

After the door had been closed for a while, the girl then asked the minister at her side.

Is it okay now?

Yes, he was the last person, so it's fine.

After hearing the minister's cold words, the girl's innocent expression suddenly crumbled.

Perhaps it was because of fatigue, but her eyes clouded over and narrowed, while her mouth formed a ^ shape and her shoulders drooped.

So tiring.

Her attitude and tone was that of a 40year old woman, but her voice still sounded young and cute, which was at odds with her appearance.

"You've worked hard."

"Yes, I have, so can I stop putting on this appearance now?"

The girl pulled up her skirt while saying this. I could do without this skirt that shows off the full length of my legs as well.

"I have told you many times before, but you can t, your Highness."

The girl was the queen of the Draconic Kingdom, Black Scale Dragon Lord Draudiron Oriucrus.

Even though she was called a Dragon Lord, her fighting ability was no greater than that of a normal person. However the Slane Theocracy still considered her to be a Dragon Lord because of the unique ability she was born with, the extremely rare ability which was the difference between a true Dragon Lord and an impostor.

She could use Wild Magic, the proof of power which distinguished a true Dragon Lord from a false one.

"As long as your appearance can evoke the desire in others to protect you, they will work harder."

"Are all humans lolicons? I would feel more comfortable if certain parts of me were bigger."

Draudiron put both of her hands on her flat chest and squeezed.

"Yes, if it was that form..."

"Don't speak of it like a form! That is my real appearance!"

"I apologize for my disrespectful words, your Highness."

"Oi, that hardly sounds like an apology."

"That is not so."

After staring at the minister's cold smile for a while, Draudiron realized that she would not be able to break down that expression of his, and she turned away in displeasure.

"Back to the topic, that form may be popular with men, but not so much with women. Instead, your present form appeals to men and women of all ages. So if you want to change back to that form, you will have to wait until the country is stable again. Or do you have any other plans to propose?"

"Don't speak of it as a form..."

"However, if the situation continues like this, whatever form you take will not matter anymore."

A heavy silence fell for a while as they contemplated the current situation of the Draconic Kingdom.

" have you found out why they are attacking our country in full force?"

" Unfortunately no. "

" then , did you receive any message from the Theocracy? Will they send any help for us?"

The fact that the Slane Theocracy was supporting the Draconic Kingdom was not publicized because she herself was the highest authority of this country.

" They didn't send the Sunlight Scripture , instead they have sent some the retired members of the Black Scripture. They arrived recently , and I took the liberty of assigning them to their duties."

" hah?! The old and retired members? We are giving them a huge sum of money every year , and they only send their overdue forces to our aid? What the hell!"

" please calm down. I asked similar questions from the men they had send to our aid. They said the Slane Theocracy can't sent their armies here because they are still engaged at war with elves. The Sunlight Scripture is rumored to have been wiped out , since no one has seen them for the past year. And the Black Scripture is either undermanned or assigned to another matters. So we can't rely much on the Slane Theocracy aid."

" hah,,," she sighed quietly.

" Relying on other countries for military support is the cause of all this. This is just depressing."

" do you think I wanted to rely on other countries? You know that military expense was crippling our finances. If we kept increasing it our country would have been bankrupted by now. Besides , it's not like we could have made an army out of thin air by just expending money!"

The country had been spending a lot against the beastmen every year for a long time now, and yet the situation had still ended up like this. However, it could also be said that the amount spent was what had kept the situation under control.

" have you received any word from the empire? Will they come to our aid as before? After all , if we are destroyed , the Empire would be the next nation to fall."

The minister bite his lips.

" I have received a Pronouncement from the empire. It contained disturbing news."

" what news?"

" The Baharuth Empire has officially declared itself as a Vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. We can't expect any help from them either. Not without the Sorcerer King approval."

" Eh~ . So that boy emperor Jircniv has finally submitted to the will of that undead being?"

Less than a year ago , the Baharuth empire had officially sided with the Sorcerous Kingdom that was led by an undead king , and because of the terrible massacre that had befallen the people of Re-Estize Kingdom , they were branded as traitors to humanity by the rest of Human nations.

The only reason that Dragon Kingdom was still in communication with them was because of their need of military support to repel the beastmen invasions.

" well , what do we do now? If both the empire and the theocracy are out of question , where else can we look for aid?"

" I have been thinking about that for a while. I believe at this point , where we exist between the threshold of life and death , we can only look at the Sorcerous Kingdom for any hope of salvation."

" What are you saying?! Isn't the Sorcerous Kingdom an Undead nation ruled by an undead king? Why would an undead being with it's hatred for life comes to our aid?"

Her blunt objection was understandable. The undead were the enemy of all living beings. Even though she had heard that no massacre had taken place in E-Rantel , nobody could trust a dangerous being like an undead.

" It is true that the Sorcerous Kingdom is an undead nation , but it is also a fact that it possess enormous military strength. Their military power is far superior to that of any other nation. If we could use the Sorcerer King power , who managed to crush more than 200,000 enemy soldiers with a single spell , there is a high chance that we can even overcome the beastmen and their threat."

" Even so , don't you think there is another way?"

Well, your Highness brought up the topic first ,,, how about using your Highness magic?

The queen waved her finger to deflect the minister's suggestion. So this was all he knew about magic. Draudiron could only smile bitterly.

Wild Magic... in this case, it s usable by a human being because 1/8th of the blood in me belongs to a dragon. In the worst case scenario, it will only delay the destruction of the country. So it will be our last resort.

Wild Magic was different from typical magic because it was powered by souls, rather than mana. Therefore, it required the sacrifice of a lot of people, and the released souls would allow the casting of a powerful spell. According to her grandfather, magic like this could create an explosion that could rival the Platinum Dragon Lord s ultimate attack.

However, for a person far weaker than a Dragon Lord like her, the sacrifice to initiate that sort of spell would be huge, estimated to be in the millions.

" I hope it doesn't come to that. Then , with your permission , I shall send envoys to E-Rantel. See if we can gain any support from the Sorcerous Kingdom."

" ~ it seems we have ran out of options. Then please do so. I will also write a letter for our envoy to give to the Sorcerer King. I hope that will help."

The minister glared coldly at Draudiron, as she replied in her adorable little girl s voice.

 **The City of Heramdon**

There were several figures sitting beside each other in a circle. Almost none of them were from the same race.

They were Naga Raja , Uruk , Orc , Ogre , Zoastia , Magilos , Snakeman , Beastmen and etc.

All of them were the tribal leaders of their kin , and they were gathered together to discuss their war plans.

" So we managed to take yet another city. At this rate , it will only take us a year before we conquer the whole Dragon Kingdom."

A powerful build demi-human , the leader of Zoastia tribes , declared so with pride. Many nodded their head in satisfaction , but there were some who didn't.

" We don't have a year. The enemy is moving. We must take the Dragon Kingdom before winter comes , or we will end up worse than dead!"

The one who spoke was Rhagon son of Drogon who was the leader of Naga raja tribe , the most powerful demi-human tribe of the Beastmen Nations.

Mara , The leader of Snakemen tribes , nodded her head in agreement.

" Winter is coming. Since the pervious winter ended , the undead army had stopped their attacks against our people. But since the weather started to turn and become cold again , our scouts began to send report that they had resumed their movements and activities. They are planning to do something. It's not hard to imagine what that thing might be , yes?"

" Yes. Winter is when things die. Unlike us the living who would face problems such as cold and lack of food for most part of winter , the undead won't be bothered in the slightest. If we don't take the Dragon Kingdom fortress cities by the time winter has come , it might be too late."

The leader of the Magilos tribe , Nisara Malan , stated her opinion with clear confidence.

If she , who was renowned for her wisdom and knowledge about magic , stated so , then there won't be any room for objection.

" We need to speed up the process then. The Dragon Kingdom lack the manpower to fight us on several fronts. They are hardly capable of holding us back in a straight fight. I suggest we muster up our full strength , the whole 100,000 army , and march on the capital of the Dragon Kingdom. The city would fall in a day , and the humans won't be able to hold us back anymore."

While his plan was sound , Drogon didn't agree with the leader of Uruk tribe.

" We didn't come here to conquer or gain glory . We are here to hide behind the walls of the Dragon Kingdom , because if we don't do so by the time winter comes , we will all end up worse than dead. The Capital is protected by high walls and several thousand soldiers. While I am sure that we can overcome their defenses with our numbers , an open battle will lead to many casualties."

" then what do you suggest?"

" I say we divide our army in three parts , and send them to capture the remaining four cities of the Dragon Kingdom. If we attack the Capital now , they would call most of the soldiers from all other cities to help defend the capital. But while we pretend we are marching to the capital , we will divide our army and attack the garrison less cities. This way , we can chop away their strength , few at a time. When our armies have taken the cities and our people are safe behind their walls , we can march to the Capital and take the city."

Everybody looked at each other.

From the silent nods , it seemed that they agreed with Drogon plan.

" Good, then we will do that. At the same time however , we need to shore up or defenses. If the Reaper and it's army were to attack us from behind when we are marching inward the Dragon Kingdom territories , we will become like an anvil between a hammer and a rock."

" Of course. I will double my scouts. If they make any movement , we will know." Mara assured her fellow tribal leaders.

" Then let's get on with it. Time is of essence. So let us not waste it."

And so , the Beastmen tribes banded together and began to launch their invasion on a wider scale.

With their allies leaving them alone and faced with annihilation , the Dragon Kingdom turned it's attention to the most unlikely place for hope. The Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

Author note: Sorry about the long delay. I was focused on my other story , and I was still figuring out the storyline for this one. But form now on , I shall continue both of them together.

 **Next chapter : Emissary of the Dragon Queen**


	22. Emissary of the Dragon Queen

**Emissary of the Dragon Queen**

The sun shone on the lands surrounding the capital of the Dragon Kingdom , as though to look down upon this piece of world , a vast structure loomed high upon a hill.

It was built with huge logs that were nowhere to be found on the surrounding plains, with sturdy walls made of stone that seemed to deny passage to everything in its vicinity. It was ringed by shallow ditches that were nevertheless carefully excavated and filled with sharpened stakes. This was to ward against Beastmen.

On the other side of the ditch flew countless flags. Of these, the most numerous were the Dragon Kingdom's flags ? bearing the insignia of two Dragon heads.

That was only to be expected. After all, this building, this castrum , was the garrison base for the Dragon Kingdom defenders.

The Dragon kingdom didn't have an army that could repent the Beastmen invasion , so they would usually call other countries to help them , or hire adventures to serve as their military forces.

The garrison could house all of them , about 30,000 soldiers and adventures , which itself spoke volumes about the base s size. And this formidable castrum, as mighty as a fortress, was built on a piece of easily defended terrain.

It was built before the great river of Rash , that was 90 meters wide and 20 meters deep. Rash watered the lands surrounding the capital and it's villages , but it also served as a natural defense for the city whenever there was an attack from the south.

These attacks would usually come from the Beastmen , but they all have been repeled by this base before Beastmen could even cross the river.

The reason behind it was simple.

The only way to cross Rash was to use the bridge constructed by the Dragon Kingdom , and the only way to do that was to pass the gates of the castrum that was built across the river.

The commander of the castrum could easily defend the bridge from an invading army of the Beastmen. That was because that despite their superior strength compared to humans , the Beastmen would be forced to form a line in order to attack the fortress. And when they did , they would be welcome by the Garrison of this mighty fortress with a rain of arrows and boiling oil.

However , despite all of their tactical advantage , such countermeasures were nothing for some of the demihuman races that could fly in the sky or swim for long period of time under water.

For those reasons, even such a sturdy fortress was by no means a guarantee of absolute safety when one considered the many special abilities of demihumans.

The sun was shining in the sky , shading it's radiance to the world beneath it.

Near one of the restrooms of the fortress , that housed part of the garrison stationed there , A powerful-looking man stood with one foot on the battlements, gathering his stuff for the trip that he had ahead of him.

He was a man who bulged with muscle.

His neck was stout, and his chest muscles were impressive enough that one could sense them even through his thick armor. His powerful arms protruded from his rolled-up sleeves.

There was no better way to describe him than athletic, regardless of which part of him one looked at.

His face was like a boulder, weathered by harsh conditions, and his calm and shaved face spoke of his calm and collected nature. His mighty body and his calm appearance ought to have matched each other, yet his eyes broke that trend.

They were large and round, sharp like those of an eagle , and they felt almost comically out of place.

But the most eye catching feature about him was the adventure plate that hung around his neck.

Said plate was made of mithril , which showed his position as a high level adventure and an important member of this garrison.

Adventured ranked Platinum and above were quite rare. Even if you searched all of the Dragon Kingdom , one could only find 30 Plantium ranked adventure teams , and even less Mithril ranked adventures. There were only three Orichalcum ranked adventure teams , and only one Adamantite ranked team.

That man , Asar Bahmut , looked at the sky above him.

The wind carried the thin clouds at incredible speeds, but even the starry night beyond their gossamer veil could not produce enough starlight to illuminate the land.

The man s nostrils flared, and he took a deep breath, smelling the breath of night through the early autumn air, which was flavored with a hint of winter chill. The rising sun in the sky was swallowing the faint darkness of dawn upon the horizon with a speed visible to the naked eye.

He was preparing to leave this fortress for the capital. After that , he and his team were to guard an ambassador party that would soon leave for the Sorcerous Kingdom city of E-Rantel.

Asar thought a lot about the Sorcerous Kingdom and the road ahead.

He too had the common knowledge about the Sorcerous Kingdom like most other people. A nation ruled by a terrifying undead king , controlled by fear, watched over by an evil force that never sleeps and...

However , his mind wasn't concerned by such thoughts. Instead he was thinking about the person said to be in charge of the Sorcerous Kingdom Undead armies. The one that was claimed to be the Daughter of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

Asar had met Malak nearly two years ago.

The first time he met her , he was in a cage. Captured by the Beastmen alongside several people , sent to either be eaten by the Beastmen or be sold as a slave to the mountain Dwarves in exchange for weapons.

However , his destiny was changed by a miracle.

While on their way , their caravan was attacked by several giant red monsters whom killed most of the Beastmen. The one who controlled those monsters was no other than Malak.

She freed him and the rest of the people who were captured with him. Afterward she set them back to a safe zone within the Dragon Kingdom via teleportation magic , before entrusting him with a mission.

She asked him to look for any information regarding a person named Momonga or Ainz Ooal Gown. After a few months , he heard about the appearance of a Magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown. He contacted Malak via the Message scroll that she had given her and met her afterward in the adventures guild , Where he shared this information with her.

It was the last time that he saw Malak or heard anything about her. That was , until the formation of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

He was shocked by the news he heard about Malak. The revelation about her true identity had struck him a mighty blow. Normally he would have shared his knowledge and concerns with the people around him , but since he was grateful to Malak for saving his life , who asked him to say nothing about her to anyone the last time they met , he chose to remain silent.

But then , a few days ago , he had received word from a certain noble that the Dragon Kingdom was sending an emissary to the Sorcerous Kingdom. And he and his team were chosen to serve as the security force and escort them safely to E-Rantel.

" Do you have to go?" a young boy asked him.

Asar looked at him , and his heart ached.

The boy name was Sam , and he was his nephew.

His brother Guymoon , who was Sam's father , lived as a hunter in a village. He was leading an ordinary and happy life with his wife and son , until the Beastmen attacked his village and killed everyone with the exception of Sam.

After Sam ran to one of the Fortresses near his village and told them about what happened , they asked him if he had any relatives to go to. His only family member was him , his uncle. So they send Sam to him to be taken care of.

Ever since he came here , he insisted to be trained alongside his uncle so that he could fight against the Beastmen. Asar was opposing to the idea at first because Sam was only twelve, but once he saw his determination , he agreed to train him himself.

Since he was worried about his nephew safety and knew that he had no chance against beastmen superior strength , he trained him to use a bow and arrow. It was still too soon to call him an archer , but he was starting to learn how to shoot. In fact , he showed some talent with the bow , something that he certainly inherited from his father.

" I will be back before long. Don't worry , once we have secured help and gathered an army , I will come back."

" But I don't want to leave you uncle , let me come with you!"

Sam's deep voice and sad eyes showed how much he had come to depend on his uncle. But Asar could accept this.

" I can't nephew. This is not a trip for a boy. Even if I wanted to , lord Ravos Barling would never allow it."

Ravos Barling was the leader of the diplomatic party bound for the Sorcerous Kingdom. He was also the one who hired Asar and his team as part of his security guard.

" You can't stay here for now. Go to the capital. I have already told aunt Nisa to look after you for the time being."

" No one can look after me! No one can look after anyone!"

Sam declared so in a voice that showed how angry he was. Normally Asar would have taken offence if a youngster talked to him that way. But once he considered what Sam had been through , the slaughter of his village and the terrible death of his parents , he understood that he couldn't blame him for it. He too thought the same way when he looked at the past.

" Then grow strong so that you won't need anyone to look after you. The whole reason I have to go is because we don't have the strength to defeat the Beastmen ourselves. But once this war is over , we are going to train many boys like you to become strong and defend our country. So until I return , watch over this people for me. Will you?"

This was but a pep talk. But Sam nodded his head nonetheless.

Asar patted his nephew on the back , picked up his stuff and placed them upon his horseback.

* * *

After the preparation for the journey ahead was complete , the diplomatic delegation from the Dragon Kingdom which Asar belonged to departed the capital. That was because that they knew that the more they delay , the more their country would become closer to destruction. So they didn't waste anytime with farewell parties or similar things.

They rested their horses as little as possible, sometimes even had their two priest casting spells on them, and they travelled east along the roads at speeds that normal travelers could not match.

They passed the final village of the Dragon Kingdom, and now they were at the buffer zone between the Dragon Kingdom and the Katze Plains.

The wide open lands of the cursed Katze Plains were filled with the undead of many kinds. Though the Sorcerous Kingdom which was their destination was also ruled by an undead being , it would be folly to pass through a land which was infested with low intelligence undead and was hostile to all living beings. So they decided to take a detour and move around the plains , passing near the borders of Slane Theocracy and the Sorcerous Kingdom.

On terrain like this, Asar's sense of vision and smell sharpened, and he forged ahead.  
There's no sign of creatures waiting in ambush nearby. No tracks of large carnivores near the road either.

There were many patches of bare earth exposed on the road. If they continued onwards, they would be entering territory which had formerly been controlled by the Crown, whose roads seemed to have been paved. Paved roads were more convenient for travelers, but to Asar, the bare earth from just now would make it easier to spot best tracks.

Asar looked back to the way they came from , and his heart ached.

He didn't want to leave his nephew behind , especially with the threat of the Beastmen invasion growing every day. But he knew that without help , there would be no hope for their kingdom , and Sam , survival.

Once more , he gripped the rein tightly.

" Ah , lord Ravos , We are entering the Sorcerous Kingdom's domain. Shall we ride all the way in , or set up camp here for night?"

The dirt road suddenly turned to cobblestone halfway through it's course. It felt strange.

In response , a middle aged man answered.

" I prefer that we don't wait. The sooner we conclude our business in the Sorcerous Kingdom , the better."

That man , lord Ravos Barling , declared so.

Asar nodded his head in agreement. He too didn't want to waste anytime.

Lord Ravos was one of the minor lords directly in service to the crown. Though his lands were not very vast , he had an official position beside the queen as the court secretary. This was due to his skills as a Scribe , Diplomat and Politician. In fact , it was because of those skills that he managed to gain an official position in the court. Unlike most nobles who secured their positions through their wealth and connections , he earned his position with his skills.

" I think so as well my lord. If we are swift and nothing happens , we might make it by tomorrow night. However , there is a chance our group could be seen as an invader force. What shall we do about that?"

" let me worry about that. You just focus on the security."

Ravos tugged on his reins and his horse slowed down. He then began to talk with one of the guards at his side.

 _However, this ought to be the Sorcerous Kingdom's domain from here on in... but where are their troops? There aren't any fortresses either. There should be forts on a Kingdom's border._

Usually , there would a fort near the borders guarded by the country army. However , there was no sign of any fort in the area.

His mind was focused on that question. But that was only for a few moments. That was because ahead of them , due north along the road , he could see a group of riders slowly approaching them.

 _Could it be a scouting party?_

That was his first thought. After all , they were near the borders , so it made sense that there would be border guards moving as scouts.

Asar squinted his eyes , and looked carefully again.

He couldn't make out their composition since they were far away. However , he could tell that there were about ten black riders out there. All of them were wearing identical outfits resembling the armor of a knight. This further strengthened his notion that they were border guards.

" Sorry to interrupt you while you are speaking , but I think there is a border guard party ahead of us."

" How many are there?"

After Asar reported to the rear , the knight accompanying Ravos removed his helmet. There was a puzzled look on his face.

" About ten riders , maybe more or less."

" We are at the border , so this is hardly surprising. Still , until we make sure that they are border guards and not bandits , stay alert."

Ravos logic made perfect sense.

Sometimes , especially after the annual wars between the kingdom and the empire , there were several drafted soldiers who would turn rouge and would end up becoming bandits. While this area was under the control of the Sorcerous Kingdom now , there was no guaranty that they had eliminated all the outlaws operating in this area.

Their horses had come to a halt.

Asar and his company stood ahead of the rest alongside Ravos , awaiting the arrival of the group of black riders ahead. The reason Ravos had stepped forward was , if the coming groups were border's guard , to introduce themselves and their purpose for visiting the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The black riders became closer with every passing moment , and when they were within the eyesight of Asar

He felt a cold chill running at his back.

A monstrous group.

The knights that have appeared before them were all riding two horned red eyed unicorns. The armor they were wearing pulsed as if it was alive. One could imagine the rider wasn't human either. They radiated an aura of mortal danger , as radiant as the sun. In their hands they carried long swords , javelins and lances.

Asar could feel his warhorse trembling in fear beneath him.

He looked at Ravos.

His hands were shaking slightly , but he was keeping a calm face. The fact that he was able to hold such an attire was proof of the iron will hidden beneath his normal appearance. It was worthy of praise.

The black riders halted their horse not five meters away from them. Several of them began to surround their group , their weapons unsheathed. The one riding ahead of them turned and marched his horse a few steps forward , and turned his attention toward their group.

" Who are you? What is your business here?" The black rider asked , in a voice that was similar to the music coming out of rotted instruments. It made the listener hairs stand out of fear.

Ravos straightened his back , and answered the question with a calm and collected voice , and with the utmost courtesy of a seasoned diplomat.

" Greetings. We are a diplomatic party from the Dragon Kingdom. We have been sent here by the order of our queen , the Black Scale Dragon Lord Draudiron Oriucrus. May I inquire about your identity?"

The black rider waved his hand at his fellows , and they all lowered their weapons.

Asar and his fellow team and the rest of the company breathed in relief.

" Welcome to the Sorcerous Kingdom. This one is a member of the Death Cavaliers corps. By the order of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown and the Crown Princess Malak Al Moot , we patrol the southern borders of the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Though their voice wasn't pleasant to the ear , Ravos was able comprehend it , and answer their greetings with courtesy.

" Thank you very much. We are on a sensitive diplomatic mission. We would like to be on our way to E-Rantel as soon as possible. May I ask for your permission to pass?"

" I am sorry to say that we have received no word about the arrival of an emissary from your kingdom. Wait here. I shall contact the officer in charge of this border immigration to inform him about your presence."

Saying so , the Death Cavalier leader drew out an small item from his pocket. After that he placed that item on the ground. Just as Asar and Ravos were wondering about what was happening , a dark green magical circle appeared in the place that the magic item was placed to the ground.

Suddenly , from within the magic circle , a figure came out of the ground.

Said figure was wearing an old , yet magnificent robe. It head and body were hidden beneath the loose robes , but it's head and hands were visible.

It's face was that of a dead man. With pale skin and fully black eyes. It's hands were pale as well , with sharp finger nails. Though it was an undead being , it's hand and face were not as rotten as one might expect from an undead being , instead they had a mummified appearance.

Dark green mist was rising from it's robe and body , giving the impression that despite it's looks , it was an ethereal being , like a ghost or a wraith.

He immediately recognized the identity of this creature.

It was an elder lich.

Asar , as a high level adventure had to face an elder lich before. He also heard a lot about the different types of elder liches. But which type this one belonged to was unclear. However , all of them were powerful adversaries. Even one elder lich would require a whole team of mithril ranked adventures to defeat.

 _So , the Sorcerer King even has elder liches in his service? I guess the rumors about his power wasn't as extravagated as I thought._

The elder lich looked at the company before it.

" Well , well , well! What do we have here? Are you gentlemen truly a diplomatic party from the Dragon Kingdom?"

The voice coming out of the elder lich was surprisingly humanoid. Considering it's carefree and somewhat humors attitude , one could be forgiven for thinking that it was probably just a human being hiding it's face beneath a layer of illusion.

Ravos dismounted from his horse , and bravely stepped forward to talk face to face with the undead.

" Well met. I am lord Ravos Barling from the Dragon Kingdom. I seek an audience with his majesty , The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Hoh , hoh , hoh. That is not possible."

The elder lich soft laugh and denial made Ravos to shiver. As though sensing his concern , the elder lich continued.

" My overlord attends to this realm , and many other realms. A burden beyond your mortal mind comprehension."

" And what is your duty?"

Ravos asked. And the elder lich answered.

" I am but one of the many who serve the supreme overlord of death. My job is to ensure only those have come in peace enter his blessed realm."

" can you tell me about his majesty? Like how to gain an audience with him?"

The elder lich straightened his back , and raised his voice with pride.

" The Supreme Overlord of Death and the Sorcerer King , Ainz Ooal Gown. Blessed be his name. His reign is eternal , his word is Law and his time is... invaluable. Only those who are worthy may speak with him."

" and how does one is recognized as being worthy?"

Ravos must have imagined that one must fulfill certain conditions to meet with the Sorcerer King , Asar thought. Just like how they were some kings that demanded those who would present themselves to them must bow low and crawl toward their throne from the door of the throne hall. There were example of such kings , within both the Demihumans and humans countries in the past and present.

" It is actually quite simple. The Guardian overseer Albedo sama , whose position is equal to that of a Prime Minister in your country , must agree with your proposal first. So if you found yourselves in his majesty doorstep , make sure to win the heart of the overseer first."

There was a clear mockery in those words. Did the elder lich meant that they won't be able to meet with the Sorcerer King , no matter what they were going to do?

" I see. Thank you for your guidance. Then , can you allow us entry at least?"

" of course! Welcome to the Sorcerous Kingdom gentlemen. I hope you will enjoy your visit!"

The elder lich bowed in respect , and Ravos returned the gesture. He mounted his horse and signaled the company to move.

" Oh , and by the way..."

Ravos and the company stopped to hear what the elder lich had to say.

" There are several species living in the Sorcerous Kingdom. Humans , demihumans and heteromorphic beings. So don't get shocked when you see the undead guards that act as the security force or the skeletons working as labor."

* * *

 **The City of E-Rantel**

After a day and night of constant travel , they finally reached the city of E-Rantel. They took residence in the shining gold pavilion , the best and most expensive hotel in E-Rantel.

It was weirder than they imagined.

At first , when they had just set out for the Sorcerous Kingdom , they imagined it as a nation filled with undead. But when they came to the city , they found out that several demihuman races coexist peacefully with the humans. Not only that , but there were also several powerful undead beings that acted as the guards and labor forces of this country. They even saw several frost dragons flying in the sky above the city.

Though the elder lich they met at the border and the Naga named Ryurarius who served as an immigration official of the Sorcerous Kingdom explained the situation to them , it was still difficult to overcome the cultural shock they received when they came to this city.

Within the hotel , Asar was walking toward the room of lord Ravos.

He called him a few minutes ago for a meeting , so obviously he couldn't say no.

Asar stepped forward the room the hotel staff told him about , and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?"

" Asar Bahmut."

In front of the door stood a knight , still in his armor. The discrepancy between the E-Rantel they imagined and what they had actually seen made them feel that resting would be a waste of time, and so they had decided to take action without delay.

"You've come just in time. We're about to start the meeting."

While he wondered if he needed to take part, it did no good to ask too much. The people on top had spoken, and obeying them was the proper course of action.

"Then let's go seek an audience with the Sorcerer King as we planned. Asar, I'm counting on you."

" of course my lord. But what else shall we do? The plan was to look for any aid we can gather for the Dragon Kingdom. Shall we visit the adventures guild anyway?"

They had originally planned to head to the Adventurer's Guild. However, according to Ryurarius, the Adventurer's Guild now was essentially closed down, and requests were handled by the Sorcerer King's underlings.

" let's drop by the guild anyway. Asar , see if you can entice some idle adventures to come to the Dragon Kingdom."

" Understood. I shall try my best." He nodded his head in understanding.

Since Asar was an adventure himself , he had a better chance at recruiting other adventures to their cause.

Ravos gave his orders to the knight and Asar , who sprung into action. He also readied himself for a meeting with the Prime Minister Albedo. In hope of gaining an audience with the Sorcerer King.

* * *

Their audience with the Sorcerer King came earlier than expected. Asar could not hide his surprise. That was because it was set to take place the day after Ravos had gone to plead his case.

The knights and diplomats of the Dragon Kingdom led by lord Ravos found that the residence of the Sorcerer King which they arrived at was quite shabby. Perhaps it might have been quite ostentatious for someone ruling a city of this grade, but it was entirely unfitting of someone who called himself a king. There was no sense of tranquility born of a rich history, no aura of stateliness, and it did not reflect the whims of one who held power. It seemed like a building constructed for practical purposes.

It was quite pitiful compared to the royal palaces of the Dragon Kingdom. Yet, this was the domicile of the Sorcerer King. Since this had once been a regional city of the Kingdom, he had probably decided to make use of the existing small palace after taking control of it.

As the Knights removed their helmets and surveyed the palace, faint traces of disdain appeared on their faces. Perhaps they were comparing their surroundings with the royal palace of their home country.

Who could blame them for that?

Asar wasn't sure why such a powerful king who could hold dominion over several races and control many powerful undead beings would chose to live in a place like this , but he felt that there must some reason behind it.

As they passed through the gates of the palace, there were two facing rows of undead creatures, similar to the one they had first encountered upon coming to the city. Unlike the undead they had seen at the gate, they were slimmer and crossed their lances high in the air between them.

Flags hung from the tips of the crossed lances. On the right were the flags of the Sorcerous Kingdom, and on the left were the flags of the Dragon Kingdom.

Below the flags was a passage that they could move through.  
After that, music played. While it was a tune he had not heard before, it was probably best to accept this as part of the ceremony of the whole thing.

Asar walked in what he hoped was a proud and bold way, as he scanned his surroundings.

There was an honor guard and the flags of the Holy Kingdom. This was a clear sign that the Sorcerer King was welcoming their delegation as honored guests; in other words, he acknowledged Asar and the others as official ambassadors to the Sorcerous Kingdom, which meant Asar also had to uphold the reputation of the Dragon Kingdom.

He walked along the path below the hanging flags, and at the end of the passage was

Asar sucked in a surprised breath.

A world-class beauty stood there.

 _She's beautiful she s incredibly beautiful..._

Her face was elegant and attractive Her incalculably expensive white dress was free of stains.

Her compassionate smile was enough to make her a woman who might have been mistaken for an angel. However, she was no angel. The proof lay in the pair of jet-black wings sprouting from her waist.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of the Dragon Kingdom. While this might be arrogance on my part, I am Albedo, and I have the honor of being the Guardian Overseer of the various Floor Guardians and Area Guardians throughout the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. To use a term that is more familiar to you, I hold the position of Prime Minister."

"I, I am grateful for your warm welcome. I am the leader of the Dragon Kingdom's diplomatic party, Ravos Barling, and I am very grateful that you have arranged to make arrangements to meet with us."

" There is no need for you to thank me. Her highness is very concerned about the developments in the Dragon Kingdom. She said it is only proper to make time for you."

" W,We are very thankful for it wait , you said ' Her Highness ' what do you mean by that?"

Albedo smiled in amusement.

" His majesty , The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown is currently taking care of other matters. So it isn't possible to meet him now. In his place however , the Regent Malak Al Moot sama , the crown princess , is holding court. You can plead your cause to her highness ears."

Ravos nodded his head as his confusion was lifted , But Asar mind went into a state of shock.

 _So it is true! she really is the daughter of the Sorcerer King! But how? What was she doing within the Beastmen country , a thousand mile away from home , the day that she saved us? By the way how can I meet her? Will she be surprised to see me? could my presence cause some sort of problem?_

He wanted to tell Ravos something , make an excuse so that he could be absent during the meeting , but before he could say anything .

" Well then gentlemen , you can keep your weapons if you feel safer with them. If not , you can hand them over to those ones over there. Now let us not keep Malak Al Moot sama waiting. Please go forth and meet her."

The throne room was also not as lavish as he had imagined. It would seem it had also been pressed into service directly after being taken.

However, the throne itself glittered brightly; one could say it shone with a golden radiance.

Surely it was not forged of solid gold; it must have been gilded with gold foil. But even so, one could see how much effort and expense it must have taken to do so, given the size of the throne.

In addition, the flag behind the throne was just as impressive. There was no telling what had been used to weave it, but there was a depth to its hue that its simple black color could not properly express. A slight alteration to the light levels might make one think that it was a deep purple.

""Please enter, Your Majesty."

"Everyone, bow." Ravos commanded.

Everyone bowed as Ravos commanded. Asar lowered his head more than most , and he didn't do so out of respect.

 _It'll be fine. It's been a long time. She only met me two times. She probably doesn't even remember me. even if she does , I doubt she would make a scene and fool herself before the others._

" Announcing the arrival of her majesty Malak Al Moot."

As Albedo spoke from where she stood ahead of and to the side of their group, Asar heard a faint sound that he could easily pick up, like that of tearing paper, followed by the sound of footsteps and a gatsun sound that was caused by the footsteps of Malak. Soon, he sensed someone sitting upon the throne.

" Her majesty grant's you permission to raise your head."

It was very difficult to breathe during this time. Looking up too early or too late would be a breach of etiquette. After a delay of a few seconds, he silently raised his head.

And then , the woman in front of Asar captured his attention.

 _It , it's her. That's indeed Malak Al Moot._

Her appearance was just like what he remembered from back then. But she wasn't wearing any armor. Instead she was wearing a dark green dress of a very high quality , something that was high class even in the noble society. But it wasn't a lady dress.

First , the skirts were short and covered her legs to her knees. Secondly , she was wearing a black pant and leather boots of great quality , all of it allowed for the freedom of movement. The upper part of her dress covered her entire body , with only her head and neck uncovered. She wore black gloves on her hands and metal armbands decorated by runes of her wrists.

Her gaze was like that of a predator , but her face bore a gentle smile.

Asar forgot about Albedo and looked at Malak.

" You have come a long way from the Dragon Kingdom. Welcome to E-Rantel , lord Barling and you gentlemen of the Dragon Kingdom."

" Thank you for granting us this audience and for your warm welcome , your majesty."

" While we could have organized a banquet of welcome for you, I trust none of you are in the mood for such a thing , considering the events happening in your country. Therefore, I have taken the time out of my busy schedule to arrange an audience with you. That being the case, rather than wasting time to no use by beating around the bush and bandying insincere flattery let us be frank with each other. I trust there are no objections?"

" Not at all your majesty."

" Very well then. Tell me about the situation of the Dragon Kingdom. Speaking without deception will allow us to better aid you."

After Ravos indicated his understanding , he began to explain the situation to Malak.

The contents of his statement were more and less the truth. While he did mention that several cities had fallen to the Beastmen , he didn't say anything about the fact the even their capital , with it's four layered high walls , was also in danger. He probably didn't want to let another country know that their nation was on the eve of destruction , especially to that of an undead nation.

" I see. That matches up with the reports I have received. Then what is your purpose for coming here?"

" We would like to submit a request to your majesty. Every year the Empire and the Slane Theocracy would come to our aid to help repel the Beastmen invasions. However the Slane Theocracy didn't send us any meaningful aid this year , and the Baharuth empire has sworn their loyalty to you and is now a vassal state of your country. So we came to you ask you this. Please lend us your military strength so that we may save our country. If His majesty the Sorcerer King , who could annihilate entire armies with a single spell , comes to our aid , we will have nothing to fear of the Beastmen."

The light in Malak eyes diminished for a moment , and a moment later was lit again.

" As I thought. I have prepared an answer for that , which is no."

" May I ask why?"

" My father is a man of great responsibility. He can't simply abandon his duty and leave the Throne empty for a long time. While aiding those in need is common sense , and my father has a long history of helping those in need , he won't be able to come to you country. Because he is already attending to other matters in the Holy Kingdom. You are not the first nation to come to us seeking aid."

He heard about the rumors that demons and demihumans under the control of the ArchDevil Jaldabaoth have invaded the Holy Kingdom. But he didn't know what Malak was talking about , and neither did Ravos apparently. But it was clear that they couldn't ask for the Sorcerer King power and his powerful magic to save their nation.

" Then , can we at least ask of you to send some of the empire legions to our aid? If we received their help , it would be sufficient to repel the Beastmen back."

Malak chuckled at Ravos statement.

" You are smarter than that , my lord. The Beastmen have invaded your country with an army of 100,000. Even if one doesn't consider the difference of strength between a demihuman and a human , the empire legions won't be able to help you fully repel the Beastmen. Not to mention that as our Vassal states ,their military forces are being replaced by our undead army. They have already disbanded two of their legions , and the third legion is going to be being disbanded in a month."

Ravos was left speechless. Malak logic was flawless.

If the empire and the Sorcerous King were out of the question , then where else could they look for salvation?

Malak looked at the brooding company before her , and waved her hand.

" Oh, don't worry too much lord Barling. It is true that we can't come to your aid in the way that you asked for , but that doesn't mean that we can't help you at all."

" What do you mean by that , your highness?"

" Before I answer that question , tell me. what kind of remuneration can the Dragon Kingdom offer to us in exchange for our aid?"

This was a perfectly normal question and entirely to be expected. However, answering it was very difficult.

" We can offer our country friendship and trust. And if your majesty is interested , we can also make favorable trade deals with the Sorcerous Kingdom and pay in a material fashion for the aid you provide us."

It was basically a fancy way of saying " we will pay you as a top class mercenary if you fight for us ".

Malak snorted at Ravos suggestion.

" That is indeed something that I expected you to say. However , considering the amount of work on my shoulders as the Sorcerer King Regent and the uncertainty of the time my father will return , I can't say for sure how long it will take before I can come to your aid Albedo , what do you think?"

The Prime Minister who had been standing by the side all this while reported to her master for the first time.

" Considering the completion of the empire vassalization , and dealing with demon emperor Jaldabaoth , it would take us at least three year or so before we are ready to open a new front."

" Well then. I hope you have no question left?"

Three year. Ravos tasted the words in his mouth before shaking his head gently.

" That might be problematic considering the element of time "

" Indeed. You are right. I ought to have considered your country situation. After all , we are saving a friendly nation."

Malak placed particular emphasis on the word ' Friendly nation'.

" Our country will do it's best to accelerate the process. Then Albedo , what is the minimum time required to carry this out?"

" How about two years? I might be a little problematic though."

" That can't be helped. We are aiding those in need after all. It is something that my father would do as well."

Malak turned her attention toward them again.

" Well , how about that? You can hold out for two year , can't you?"

She had already made a concession of one year, but even two years was too long. How much damage could occur during that time? And then, there was the question of whether the Dragon Kingdom could even survive as a nation during that time no, there was no way they could.

However, the possibility of the Dragon Kingdom's salvation lay before their eyes.

Perhaps he had come here for this moment. He ought to bet her life on it.

After preparing himself for the worst, Asar took a deep breath, and spoke.

" My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty."

" and you are?"

" I am Asar Bahmut. A mithril ranked adventure from the Dragon Kingdom. Please permit me mention something."

Malak lightly raised her chin, to indicate that the man should continue.

" Yes , The disorganized demihumans who threatened the Dragon Kingdom in the past are now united under one banner. While we still don't know what has caused them to unite , it is a fact that the threat they posed has risen up to a high degree. If we don't stop them at the Dragon Kingdom and our nation falls , the Beastmen will be able to easily invade the rest of this continent and bring untold pain and carnage to the land."

" in other words , for the sake of protecting our land and people , we need to protect the Dragon Kingdom's . Is that what you mean?"

" It is as you say. I expected nothing less of Your Majesty."

" I see. It is a perfectly understandable reason. Indeed , it is also common sense to face a common threat together."

" Then... "

Just as Ravos face was lighting up with joy , Malak extended her hand to stop him before continuing.

" However , while this is somewhat shameful to say so , The Sorcerous Kingdom isn't in a position to conduct military operation in other lands."

" Why is that your highness? Don't you command legions of powerful undead?"

" Of course. But while the undead serving in Nazardoom are very powerful by your standards , their number is still small for the task that's entrusted to them. We are still in the process of raising the number of our military forces. If we send additional forces to your country now , there is no telling what sort of problems will arise in their absence."

" well... may I know how long it will take before your armies are ready to come to our aid?"

Malak placed a hand on her cheeks , a sign that she was thinking. A few moment later she looked at Ravos again.

" Considering the number added to Nazardoom every year , it would take about 18 months. Yes , if you could hold out for that much time , there won't be any problem."

18 months.

Ravos tasted those words in his mouth before shaking his head gently.

" That might present problems with respect to the time "

" Ah , you are right. I should have considered your country situation. Who knows how many casualties you will suffer by that time? Then Albedo , can you think of anything we could do to help them?"

The Prime Minister who had been standing by the side all this while reported to her master for the first time.

" Considering that his Majesty , the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown , isn't currently present and it is unknown when he will return , it would be quite difficult to open another front at this point. I am afraid I can't suggest anything at the spot. If the honored emissaries would give us some time to discuss this matter , then perhaps we can come up with a plan."

" But of course. May I know when we can have an answer?"

" How about tomorrow? I will talk with the Prime minister and my advisors and examine our current situation. If there is anything we can do to help your nation , I will call you back to discuss it."

Ravos bowed his head in respect , and so did the rest of his company.

" Thank you very much , your Highness. We are grateful for your generosity and concern."

" Is that so? Then that's it for today. This has been a beneficial conversation."

" Announcing the departure of her majesty , Malak Al Moot."

Ravos and Asar bowed their head in response to Albedo words.

Once again , there was the sounds of footsteps , and a few moment later , Malak had left the room.

When Asar raised his head , he was greeted by Albedo's full smile.

" Then , Permit me to escort you outside."

* * *

After they returned to the hotel , everyone deiced to get some rest. Many of them were mentally exhausted by the events that had taken place today. But Asar decided to spend the night outside.

He didn't know where to go in this country.

He was very pleased that Malak didn't made a scene when she saw him. Her indifference toward him made him suspect that perhaps the Princess had simply forgotten a mere commoner like him.

He personally didn't feel insulted. After all it wasn't like that they had interacted with each other for a long time. In fact, he was relieved that he didn't have to be subjected to a storm of questions and suspicions from his fellow countrymen because of Malak knowing him.

" Now then , where to go?"

He reached into his small leather pocket , and saw that there were several Gold and silver coin inside it. It was part of the payment he received for this escorting mission. It was more than enough to buy a meal and a drink , and if he was in the mood , to visit _adult_ establishment.

He quickly dismissed that sort of thought. With the people of Dragon Kingdom suffering at the hands of the Beastmen , it would be very unsavory for him who was part of a diplomatic party send to gather aid , to satisfy his appetites.

Besides , he wasn't one of those disloyal husbands.

" I hope they are both well and healthy " Asar thought about his wife Nisa and his nephew Sam.

" It seems you are brooding quite heavily."

The sudden voice from behind made Asar shiver in fear.

" We can't talk here. This place is too obvious."

The owner of that voice wasn't someone he could forget easily , But before he could ask what was going on , he felt the scenery around him change as a spell was cast.

[ Greater Teleportation!]

Suddenly , he found himself in an alley. The alley was surprisingly clean , with no passenger in sight. He looked around in panic , when he heard that voice again.

" It's been a long time Asar-san. I'm glad to see you are well."

He turned back , and saw the owner of that voice was a woman whose features were hidden behind the traveler cloak she was wearing. But he could still see her green eyes shining beneath the hood.

He immediately recognized that person , and knelt as his confusion was lifted.

" Your Highness! What are you doing here?"

" Oh , you already deduced who I am?"

Saying so , Malak pulled back the hood , and revealed her full face.

She was wearing a normal black dress , but even that was gleaming like velvet. It was definitely of high quality as well.

" Yes. It is as your Highness says. Also... may I ask where are your followers?"

" There are none. After all , I wanted to talk with you in private."

" W,Why is that?"

" That's because I wanted to thank you for your help in the past. But I knew that if I showed any sign that I knew you from before , it might cause some misunderstanding with the people present. It would specially be problematic for you , since your countrymen don't know about the events that have happened in the past."

Asar felt his mouth was about to gap open, but he stopped himself from doing something so disrespectful and shaming before a Princess.

" Ah, so your highness did remember me! I am very grateful for your discretion. Also , I must apologize from my behavior from before. I was just very surprised to see your highness again. When we first met , I didn't know that you were a princess , and I didn't show you proper etiquette."

Asar bowed his head again.

" What are you saying? You have done nothing wrong. If anything , I must apologize for hiding the truth , and thank you for helping me find my father. If it wasn't for your aid , who knows how long it might have taken for me to find my family again "

" Please don't say such things your highness. I have only did what I should have done. You saved my life , and the lives of many others , that day. It was the least I could do."

" Still... you have my thanks."

Saying so , Malak bowed her head in gratitude.

The crown Princess of a kingdom , someone who was the second most important person in a nation , was actually bowing her head to someone like him , who was no more than a commoner.

It made him break out in surprise and fear.

" Please don't do that your highness! Please raise your head!"

Malak looked up , and Asar sighed quietly. Frankly , if someone had seen this , something terrible might have happened.

" Your Highness "

Asar bend his knee , and lowered his head.

" This one is of humble origin. But I swear on my life and honor that I shall never forget the kindness that you have shown this one , and will repay it faithfully!"

Since she had given him her respect , it was only natural that he give it back to her.

" No , that's not necessary. Raise your head Asar-san. After all , there is something else that I want to talk with you about. Something important."

" Yes!" Asar slowly stood up and raised his head.

" You heard me saying that I would give my answer tomorrow , but frankly speaking , that was only part of the diplomacy. I have already gathered enough intelligence about your nation and it's dire situation , and as a repayment for your service to me in the past , I have decided to help you and your country."

" Thank you very much your Highness!"

Asar felt overjoyed. He knew that Malak wasn't the type who would ignore the pleas of help from those in need. He himself was once rescued by her.

" That said , that help come with a few conditions , and I like you to support me and convince your leaders to accept my terms. Can you do it?"

" But Of course! May I ask , what are you conditions?"

* * *

 **Tomorrow /Before Noon**

Ravos Barling and his company were summoned back to receive their answer.

Malak and Albedo held their court at the same hall as yesterday , and stated their answer to them.

" Well lord Ravos Barling. After consulting this matter with the Prime Minister and my advisors , I have reached the conclusion that the safety and security of the Dragon Kingdom is of paramount importance to our nation safety. I shall abide by your request , and send military support to you country immediately. The nature of the compensation for our support can be discussed in the future , when we send an ambassador party to your Kingdom to build diplomatic and economic relationship with your country."

" Thank you very much your Majesty! We will never forget your aid. Nor will we be ungrateful and forget to repay you kindness!"

Ravos and the rest of his company were filled with joy. There might be hope for the Dragon Kingdom after all.

" That said , as the Commander of the Military forces of the Sorcerous Kingdom , I will take this matter into my hand. I shall lead the support forces myself , Which means I expect you to agree with my terms."

Ravos eyes were narrowed with suspicious.

" May I ask what are your conditions?"

" It is actually quite simple. I will have the overall command of the operation to take back the Dragon Kingdom territories and repel the Beastmen invasion. That said , I won't only command the soldiers I bring with myself , but also the military forces of the Dragon Kingdom. At least until the war is over. After that , I will release that position back to it's former holders."

Ravos mouth was opened in surprise.

It was one thing to bring one army into another country as military aid. But to ask for the privilege of taking command of the nation military force by a foreigner was very problematic to say the least. It could even be seen as a sign of that nation relinquishing it's authority to a foreign nation.

" Forgive me you highness , but that could be problematic "

" I know why you are reluctant about this , but as I said , it is only a temporary position. The reason I ask for this is because we can only send a small force to you country due to the lack of manpower currently. In order to ensure this mission is successful and the security of your nation and by extension the security of the Sorcerous Kingdom is guaranteed , it is important that I take the command myself. In order to lower the possibility of defeat to zero."

Those words , that showed just how much Malak was confident in her ability as a general , made Ravos to think for a few moment before answering.

" I am not in the position to agree with your terms on my own authority , but I shall ask the queen once we are back in the Dragon Kingdom."

" I understand. I will gather whatever forces I can and march with you to the Dragon Kingdom capital in three days. But if your queen refuse to accept my terms , then I am afraid that I won't be able to help you much."

Ravos bowed his head in gratitude. While it was too soon to celebrate for their success , having received this much help was still better than nothing.

And so , Malak gathered about 3000 men from the Baharuth Empire and 30 soldiers from Nazardoom. Alongside Ravos and his company , they marched in hurry to the Dragon Kingdom , to save their nation from total destruction.

* * *

 **Author note** : I assure you , this is going to be much different from Ainz visit to the Holy Kingdom. And the battles ahead will prove to more difficult and epic, and won't be as one sided as you might imagine. We will get to see what makes Malak powerful as a General and strategist as well.

 **Next Chapter : The Counterattack**


	23. The Counterattack

The Counterattack

Arwintar\ Capital of the Baharuth Empire

Jircniv was sitting on his throne , or better said chairman seat now that the empire was a vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom , reading the content of a letter send to him by prime minister Albedo.

He rasied his eyebrow after reading a certain part.

In this letter , Albedo had ordered him to sent 3000 imperial soldiers to E-Rantel , alongside one of his top generals , and from there they would march to the Dragon Kingdom alongside a unit of Nazardoom soldiers.

Though it was declared that this troops would be traveling to the Dragon Kingdome in order to help their neighbor repel the beastmen invasion , he did not believe that it could be all.

 _No... knowing that undead king monstrous intellect , there must be a scheme at play._

Still , thinking too hard about it wouldn't bring him any comfort of mind. He didn't need to bother himself with such things anyway. Now that he was under the protection of the Sorcerer King as his vassal ruler , there were none who could challenge his rule. All he had to do was obediently follow the instruction he was given. But the thought that some other country and it's people would fall beneath the leash of the Sorcerer King , and that he might soon have a new comrade in suffering , pained his heart.

He then thought about the matter of who to send. If he send someone incompetent , it could be taken as an offence to the Sorcerous Kingdom , so he should send someone who was knowledgeable about strategy and warfare.

The empire used to have eight legions , each with it's own general. The General of the first Legion would be the overall Commander of the Imperial Army , followed in succession by the General of the second legion and so on.

Of the Eight legion , two of them were dissolved at the request of the Albedo and were supplemented by a legion of undead soldiers from the Sorcerous Kingdom. So currently there were six legions and six generals as their commander. While the other two generals of the dissolved two legions were still employed to serve in the security of their nation.

Jircniv thought about who was the best choice for this , and two persons came into his mind.

There was the General of the third legion , Beligrad. His face contained countless scars and he was known for his swordsmanship. With his muscular frame , his very presence caused any room to shrink. He was known as the most impactful of all the eight Generals.

While he seemed like a good choice for this matter , Jircniv ultimately decided against it. Beligrad may be capable fighter , but he was also an stubborn person from time to time who made several outburst with his fellow generals. It would be troublesome if he made the same conflicts with the Sorcerous Kingdom General Malak.

The second person was the General of the Eight Legion , Ray.

He was a man chosen by jircniv a few years ago to be a general. His appearance was the direct opposite of Beligrad , with a neat and tidy figure and a face that showed his noble blood. However , he was chosen as a general not for his blood , but for his ability. And his personality was the opposite of his appearance , Being a man of valor who led his men into victory in all the battles that he led in the past few years.

He also thought about sending Natel inyem dale Kabein , the commander of the second legion who was also known for his cunning in battle. But that man was now far away from the capital , doing recon against the disturbance that seemed to be happening in their border with the city state alliance.

With his thoughts gathered , and after considering all the coins and values of each of them , he chose general Ray.

He turned his attention to his scribe , Roune Varmilinen , and issued a command.

" Send a letter to General Ray and summon him to my office."

" Yes Sir , at once!"

Roune bowed his head , and left the room a moment later.

 **a few hours later...**

General Ray had just returned from his audience with Jircniv , who told him to select the best of his men from his legion and march to E-Rantel to join forces with a unit of Nazardoom soldiers.

Even though jircniv didn't tell him much about the nature of his mission , other than going to the Dragon Kingdom to repel the beastmen invasion , Ray was deeply excited at the chance that was presented to him. A feeling that he kept hidden from Jircniv.

" Ah... this is truly incredible! Will I get the chance to witness something magnificent like that again?" He thought to himself.

Ray was present at the Massacre of the Katze Plains. He saw with his own eyes , the massacre of the Kingdom's people and the summoning of those five terrible demonic creatures that decimated the Kingdom's army.

It was beautiful.

All of it was beautiful. It was a violent art that was permitted due to the overwhelming difference in power. The opening scene in a play of the gods that inferior humans could never reach.

So unlike most of his men and the other General that were terrified by the power of Ainz and saw him as a terrible monster and a threat , he felt nothing but awe and respect for the Sorcerer King. He even stood his ground when one of those beasts approached the Imperial army. He didn't run away like most of the soldiers who were too dumb to admire the sight , and instead chose to revel in it.

While he didn't meet Malak from close till now , he saw her once at the Imperial camp directing the undead soldiers of the Sorcerer King. She was a strong woman with a warrior body and an imposing aura , one that only battle hardened warriors and generals could give off. Being a general himself , he easily noticed the amount of power and authority that came with Malak. If her powers could match the Sorcerer King , there was a good chance that he could see something magnificent like Massacre at the Katze plains again.

" I look forward to it."

There was also another reason that he was excited for this opportunity.

There were many who were terrified of The Sorcerer King and his overwhelming might. Naturally , there were many who were plotting against him. Most of those people belonged to Temples and other religious groups , while some were nationalist who feared the Sorcerous Kingdom and it's influence shadowing their country. Even after the Empire became a Vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom , this movements continued.

In front of the strong , the only things the weak could do was to try to latter him or oppose him. Most people had chosen to oppose the Sorcerer King out of fear , but Ray was different.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a being of unimaginable might. Even the mightiest of Dragonlords may have no chance of beating him. There was no doubt that any resistance toward him would end in a terrible defeat. And he didn't rose to his current position by picking the losing side. He had no intention of anchoring himself to a sinking ship.

There was a need to maintain a connection to the Sorcerous Kingdom.

It was a dangerous task. If he failed and was branded as a traitor he would lose far more than his position. But if he won , his returns would be astronomical. If he could show his value to Malak , the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom , she would definitely tell her father Ainz Ooal Gown. If the Sorcerer King was pleased with him , he could rise to the position of the Field Marshal , or perhaps even the ruler of the Vassal state of Baharuth Empire.

Ray licked his lips with his tongue , and went forward to chose his men and ride for E-Rantel at the nearest possible time.

 **One week later / Near the Capital of the Dragon Kingdom**

Asar was riding ahead of the 30 undead soldiers of the Sorcerous Kingdom and right behind Malak. He was riding a warhorse , while Malak was riding an imposing War Lord Bicorn horse with three horns. A general of Baharuth empire named Ray was marching right behind them ahead of 3000 soldiers from the empire.

At first he offered Malak that , as a Princess , it would be better if she traveled the way in a carriage. But Malak shrug off that suggestion aside , Calling it an unnecessary act of charity , and that she was more at ease by traveling on horseback.

" Your highness , we will be within at the capital in a few more hours."

" Good. We have been traveling for nearly a week. Even though the Undead soldiers have no need to rest or sleep , most of our company is made of people who need to do so , so our process has been slow... By the way , has there been any word from lord Ravos? "

Lord Ravos had rode ahead of them two days before their departure , in order to inform the Dragon Kingdom court of their arrival.

" Nothing new , your Highness. But I believe there should a welcoming party waiting for us outside the Capital Gates. No doubts that everyone will be overjoyed when they see that you have arrived with reinforcement to help the Dragon Kingdom people."

Thought , I have no idea if they cheer at the sight of the undead as well the Baharuth empire soldiers. Asar thought.

" Well , I intent to repel the Beastmen as soon as possible and with as little casualties as possible. I can't leave the Throne empty for long. Who knows how long will it take for my father to finish his work? So I shall finish this quickly."

Asar nodded his head. He too didn't want this war to last any longer. He hoped to see all the beastmen and their demihuman allies vanquished from the soils of the Dragon Kingdom.

Before long , the high walls of the capital were visible to him.

The Capital of the Dragon Kingdom had it's back before a sturdy mountain. It was build on several layers of district , each with it's own walls. The outer walls of the city were 30 meter high , enough to block most of the Demihumans without flying and climbing abilities from passing it. The second and the third districts were build on higher grounds , so their walls was slightly shorter. Each layer of the walls had only one main gate , and the double doors of those main gates were made with mithril and covered with orichalcum , which made them impervious to almost all physical damage. Alongside the walls there were several towers , each of them had a catapult or a ballista mounted on them. Thousands of archers were patrolling the walls.

Malak looked at the city before her with admiration. E-Rantel itself was a fortress city as well , but when you compared the defensive measures of the two cities as well as the craftsmanship of the building in this colorful city , the difference was between the heaven and the earth.

" Very impressive. The Beastmen must be quite a pain for your people that you have gone to such lengths to defend yourselves from them."

" Indeed. They attack our country every year. Not only we were forced to fortify our cities , we even had to build wooden walls around our villagers. The nation also conscript every man who reaches the maturity age for at least one year of basic training , so that our people would know how to defend themselves."

" It didn't work well this year , now did it?"

Asar nodded his head in sorrow.

" No , your highness. The Beastmen usually invaded in small groups , or in form of a tribe or a clan. There were less than 10,000 of them attacking our nation every year. But this time they have launched a massive assault with an army of 100,000. There are also several demihuman tribes that support them. when one considers the difference of strength between a demihuman and a normal human , it's obvious that we don't stand a chance in face of an all out invasion..."

Malak looked at Asar , who didn't know what else to say.

" Don't worry about it. I promise you , we will defeat the Beastmen and destroy their army. And we will do it together. I give you my word , on my honor as the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Asar mood was lifted up. He knew that Malak would stand true to her word. More importantly , she had the strength to backup her word. So when she promised to do something , she would definitely do it.

" Thank you your Grace. Your words fill my heart with hope."

Malak nodded silently to the grateful Asar , and they continued their march toward the Capital.

Before long , an envoy from the Dragon queen arrived.

 **The Royal Palace of the Dragon**

Lord Ravos Barling arrived at the Capital several hours before the arrival Malak. Afterwards he went directly to the Royal Palace to report the result of his travel to the Sorcerous Kingdom to the Court , And the queen had immediately accepted his presence.

He was standing in the court before the Throne Room of the Dragon queen. Upon the Throne sat queen Draudiron Oriucrus. Besides her was the Prime minister. At the left and right side of the hall stood the nobles , Generals and several other important figures of the Country. Standing ahead of them all was the commander in chief , who was the highest martial rank in the country.

He bowed down deeply and respectfully to the young innocent girl that was sitting on the Throne , and only after a few moments did he raised his head.

" Your Grace. I am pleased to see you are alive and well."

Draudiron smiled softly , and innocently , at him and welcomed him back.

" Welcome Back my lord. I am glad to see you have returned in one piece. I was very worried about sending one of my most trusted and capable followers to an unknown nation ruled by an Undead King. It's good to see again."

" Your Grace is very kind. But your concerns are not necessary. fortunately , I found the Sorcerous Kingdom to be nation filled with people who were living with peace. The only undead I saw there were the Soldiers of the Sorcerer King and some low level undead who acted as labor force."

Oh... there were sounds of gasping coming from the people around the hall. Some of them were whispering to each other , though he couldn't hear them clearly , it was likely that they were discussing the rumors they heard about the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Ravos paid no heed to them and continued.

" I would like to report that while I was at the Sorcerous Kingdom , The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't present at E-Rantel. In his place , The Crown princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom Malak Al Moot , who is also the commander of the Military forces of that nation , has agreed to send reinforcement to help our country to repel the Beastmen invasion."

The others mood lifted when they heard this news. They knew better than anyone that their country was on the brink of destruction , so the words of reinforcement was delightful to their ears.

" That is wonderful to hear Lord Barling... But how many men has the Sorcerous Kingdom sent to our aid?'

The queen asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer for , and Ravos gave them that answer.

" There are about 3000 soldiers from the empire , and 30 soldiers from Nazardoom. The Undead legions of the Sorcerous Kingdom."

The hall was thrown into a ruckus. The Nobles and Generals were the noisiest,

" What?! only 3000?!"

" That's not even a full legion of the empire. They could have at least sent 10,000 men."

" The enemy is 100,000 Beastmen! Even if we combine our forces with them , we have half the number! How are we going to beat them?!"

" This is..."

Ravos saw the tension rising in the hall. While he didn't mind if the nobles and the queen were to empty their disappointment at The Empire and the Sorcerous Kingdom , there was a high chance that they might end up blaming him for a lack of result.

Who can say that wouldn't happen?

As the ambassador of the Dragon Kingdom , They might say that he lacked the necessary skills for the job given to him. That if they had send a better ambassador , The Sorcerous Kingdom might have send them more men.

He had to protect his position. He had spent years trying to prove himself to the queen and achieved his post with great effort to let it be lost now.

" Gentlemen , My queen. I understand your concerns. I had the same thoughts as you when they said that they can only give us that much aid. But there is nothing to worry about. Every soldier of Nazardoom is strong enough to take on an adamantite adventure party by themselves , and There are 30 of them out there. Which means that each one of them can take on at least 1000 beastmen by themselves."

The sounds of the grumping lowered down to an extent , but didn't die out completely. Ravos , who saw a window was opened for him , decided to complete his act.

" More importantly , The Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom herself is coming here to help us repel the Beastmen invasion. She has taken the command of the reinforcement troops personally and is on her way here as we speak. I believe she will arrive within two days."

The voices of the nobles rose up again. This time for a different reason.

" What do you mean that ' She is coming personally'? The battlefield is a dangerous place. If any harm were to befall her , There will be hell to pay! The Sorcerer King may unleash his wrath on us rather than the Beastmen."

One of the generals protested as such.

" This was done out of her own order. She said that in order to ensure the success of this mission , she had to take the Command of them herself. You don't need to worry about her safety either. She has several powerful undead soldiers acting as her guard. And from what I have heard , she is a very strong warrior and a capable commander as well. You don't get to Command legions of powerful undead beings unless you have a certain degree of power , Don't you think?"

" And what about the price? What does she expect from us in return for all this?"

This time , it was the queen turn.

Ravos made a cough to clear his throat. He wasn't sure how everyone would react to the news he was about to give them , but he could make a guess.

" The recompenses will be discussed in the future. Her highness said that she wishes the Dragon Kingdom and the Sorcerous Kingdom to open dialog and begin a diplomatic and economical relationship with each other , as well as..."

Ravos paused , Causing the queen and the others to look at him with suspicion.

" What else is there?"

Ravos knew that the generals wouldn't take kindly to what he was about to say , the noble wouldn't be optimistic either.

He took a deep breath , and then continued.

" Her highness has also requested , that temporally , until the Beastmen invasion is repelled , She shall take command of all the military forces that are defending our nation."

The room went silent for a moment.

The nobles looked like they had been splashed with a basin of cold water , While the martial ranks faces seemed red as if they were exposed to hot air. A moment later , The shouts flew like hell.

" What the hell is this? did she really make such an absurd condition?"

" This outrageous! Having us to bow down our martial authority to a foreigner... This is unacceptable Your majesty!"

" Does she think of us as so weak and impotent that we couldn't handle this invasion , even with proper forces?!"

The Generals and their executors displayed their displeasure , The commander in chief more than the rest , the nobles didn't remain quite either.

They went on and on about how this was an act of humiliation , and that their national pride was at stake.

" On what right does this Malak Al Moot consider herself worthy to command our forces? Each and every one of the generals that are present here are experts of countless battles. They have defended our nation , and by extension , the rest of human countries from the beastmen in their many years of service. I don't know about you, But I have never heard about any battle that this Malak Al Moot has fought before."

" That's right! how can we entrust our soldiers at the hands of someone who's abilities are unknown and in question?'

In face of such doubts and rightly held grudges , Ravos couldn't say anything. In their place , he might have said the same things.

" That's enough! We will talk about this after the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom has arrived."

The one who spoke this time was indeed his queen.

" But , your majesty!"

" I am deeply moved by your concerns. I too feel the same way as you. But we must first see this person and negotiate with her. You all know too well , that our country can't survive the Beastmen invasion for a long time. I sent the adamantite adventure team , Crystal Tear , to gather intelligence , and they have reported that the Beastmen are mobilizing their forces at one of the cities in southeast that they have taken recently. And while they aren't sure of the exact details , judging by the badges of the activated units ,There are also reports of several demihuman tribes joining them. Their combined force is estimated to be sixty thousands strong."

" Sixty Thousand?!"

Dissent rippled through the gathered nobles.

It was known that the beastmen and their demihuman allies had about 100,000 forces in total. But they had not committed more than 10,000 to the field at one time. But now , they were bringing out six times the usual amount.

" Are they... serious?"

The question came from a general with and uneasy expression on his face.

Sixty thousands. The Dragon Kingdom had roughly the same number of men defending their nation. But while the quantity of their troops was equal , The quality of their forces was in question. A beastman was much stronger than a human being after all. While they had an adamantite adventure team whose strength was nearly on the heroic level , and could take on a thousand Beastmen with ease , There were also leader class Beastmen whose power equaled , If not outright surpassed , them. It wouldn't be unusual to find such entities participating in an attack like this.

The nobles and generals who had shouted bowed to their queen. While she acknowledge this fact , she continued talking to Ravos.

" Lord Barling. I want you to welcome Princess Malak when she arrives. On my behalf , you shall invite her to this palace. If the gods are good , We might be able to convince her to aids us on our own terms."

" I understand your majesty."

Ravos bowed to her queen once more , and then he went in deep thoughts.

 _Could we really sway her otherwise? She seemed like a quite strong willed woman. And that feeling I had when I was talking to her... It feels like she had power to back her words and do as she said._

Still , Thinking too hard about it wouldn't bring him much benefit. It would be better to leave thing for when Malak arrived.

 **Two days later...**

Malak and her company arrived at the Capital.

Ravos , alongside of several nobles , came out of a welcoming party to greet her.

Many of the nobles were terrified by the sight of Malak demonic ride and the Undead that followed her , but they were informed of all this first hand by Ravos , so they didn't let their feelings be shown on their face.

After the greeting and the welcoming preparations were done , Malak , alongside Asar and General Ray and handful of her followers were guided into the Dragon Palace of the Dragon Kingdom. Where someone announced their arrivla.

" Announcing the arrival of her Highness , Princess Malak Al Moot!"

The meeting was convened within the Dragon Palace. Malak , Who had just entered the hall alongside Asar and Ray and a couple of Dullahan warriors as Guards , widened her eyes as she took in the sight of all the nobles and martial ranks of the Dragon Kingdom. They were all looking at her too , with a suspicious that they couldn't hide behind their eyes.

Next her eyes went to regard the most familiar person in this room , Lord Ravos Barling , who was luxuriously dressed and was looking at her with a poker face.

The Dragon queen was sitting on her throne. She was watching her as she approached the throne.

The queen stood up as a sign of welcome , and slightly opened her arms.

" Welcome to the Dragon Kingdom your highness. We are honored by your presence."

Malak didn't smile or showed any other emotions.

" Greetings your grace, queen Draudiron Oriucrus. Thank you for your warm welcome."

" I hope the roads were not harsh for you. I am sure you must be tired of your journey , That is why we have prepared a feast to celebrate your arrival..."

" Thank you very much. But I'm not tired. Only those who work for a reward would get tired of their jobs. I have come here on the behest of the people of neighborhood country who asked for our aids against those who seeks to destroy them. Helping those in need is only common sense."

" Your highness is a truly magnanimous person. We will surely never forget your aid , and will strive to repay your kindness in full. Though I fear we don't have much to offer to your kingdom."

" It's nothing like that. Earning the friendship of your country and protecting our borders from the threat of the Beastmen is reward enough. Though how to achieve it is another matter entirely."

This time , The Dragon queen smile vanished. The nobles and general frowned silently.

" Princess Malak Al Moot. Lord Barling here has already informed us about your conditions , But we would like to hear it from you as well."

Malak glanced at Ravos , who bowed his head slightly.

Well... I can't expect them to feel goodwill towards me. I would have the same doubts and suspicious if I was in their place.

" Then I shall be completely honest and frank with you. As you all know , due to homeland security problems , I was only able to bring a small group of soldier with me. After reviewing the reports on your country situation , Such as the strength of your forces compared to that of the Beastmen , It became plainly obvious that the Dragon Kingdom isn't even going to survive the winter. So in order to ensure my mission here is a successful one , I demand that , until the Beastmen are repelled , the Leadership of all your martial forces be entrusted to me."

The hall went silent in an instance.

" What? is that so hard to understand?"

One of the Dragon Kingdom Generals (commander in chief) frowned more deeply than the others.

" So you want to take command of all our forces? and order us around as you please?"

" Yes. If you have a problem with that , feel free to say so."

The General who was still frowning continued.

" Forgive my rudeness , But I have no simpler way to say this. What you are asking of us is nothing less than a slight on our national honor. If we allow a foreigner to take command of our country military forces , it could be seen as a sign of submission by the other countries. I mean no offence , Your Highness , But every general gathered here is a veteran of countless battles and victories. But your highness isn't known to have accomplished any victories or fought in any battles , At least not by me."

" Commander in chief! You have said enough." Draudiron scolded the General who spoke so rudely to Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

" It's quite alright your grace. I am rather pleased that your men can state their opinion openly and without flattering. And to answer your doubts , I have fought countless battles and conquered several cities in the past. I have fought against beings that you would not believe , and have emerged victorious. But I don't blame you for your ignorance in that matter. I am more than confident that we can , not only repel the Beastmen , but eliminate their plague once and for all."

" Words are winds. Actions speak more loudly. How can we entrust the fate of this entire nation to you and your hands when we don't even know what are you capable of?"

Malak smiled softly at the commander in chief.

" Very well then. As a gesture of good faith , I shall fight one battle for you , free of charge. If I lose , I will submit my forces and my authority to you commander in chief. But if I win , you must do the same."

The commander was stunned for a moment , unsure what to say. He glanced at Draudiron , and she nodded silently as a gesture of agreement.

" Very well then. I accept your offer."

" Excellent. I will get to it immediately..."

" There is something I like to ask of you. That said , I would like you to let me chose the battlefield."

" Very well then commander. If your request is a reasonable one , Then I see no reason to object."

" Thank you , your highness. One of our major towns that served as an important military base for our army has fallen to the beastmen. One of my men , General Waliant , was sent there with 5000 men to retake that city. But by the time he arrived , the beastmen had fortified their position and were using our own defenses against us. An open attack on the city has proven foolhardy as the enemy , whose forces are estimated to be around 10,000 beastmen, is supported by a group of Magilos magic casters capable of using third tier magic. When our forces tried to attack the city , they were met by a rain of arrows and 'Fireball' and 'Thunderball' spells. There are more than 30,000 humans still trapped in that city , their lives at the mercy of beastmen who hunger for their flesh and blood. Can I ask you to aid us in taking that city back?"

Malak narrowed her eyes. It was plainly obvious that this old man wanted to set a trap for her. By sending her to a fight where the odds of victory were slim at best , He could humiliate her without breaking the international courtesy and thus avoid becoming subjected to her authority.

However , that was exactly what she was hoping for.

Malak smiled softly at the Commander in chief.

" Of course. I will meet with you later to ask you about the details. By tomorrow dawn , I will travel to this town and see it liberated."

* * *

 **Next Chapter : The Counterattack II**


	24. The Counterattack II

**Hello every one. Sorry , wanted to update it much sooner , like a month ago. But you know , Life and job and everything...**

 **Well , I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The Counterattack II**

Alark was a cold place to be. Moss grew thick between the ruined walls and stones of it's long time destroyed villages and outposts , villages and outposts that were destroyed multiple times by the invading tribes of beastmen , so after a time , no one bothered with their reconstruction any more. Autumn was as it's peak , the plants had all dried up and turned yellow , orange or red , with the exception of a few. The cold winds , that promised the coming of winter was near , could be felt on your skin , even if you were a beastman protected by natural fur.

High walls surrounded the city , with watch towers placed everywhere. The main gate was build stone and reinforced with steel. In order to open the gate of the city from the inside , the watchers on the wall would have to pull up the chains that kept the gate shut. The walled city dominated the board fertile lands on the open plains of south, where it was easily defendable once you were hidden behind the walls of the city. Ten thousand Beastmen could attack this city , and it would only take one thousand defenders to repel them.

Then why this city , that had managed to successfully resist the beasmen for years , had now fallen to the beastmen?

This time , the beastmen had come with allies , a group of magilos magic casters who played a critical rule in their success to take the city.

Instead of the usual tactic of attacking the city with their army and trying to climb it's walls with their claws or rudimentary ladders and hooks , a small group of beastmen rangers and magilos magic casters used the cover of night to silently get close to the city. Once they were near the city walls , the magic caster placed the rangers under the ' Invisibility ' and ' Fly ' spell. Once the rangers landed on the other side of the wall , They quickly silenced the watchers on the main gate , and then signaled their army to attack.

The gates of the city were opened , and the Beastmen army rushed inside like a flood.

Thus the Beastmen managed to take this city with little casualties , and also get thirty thousand humans as their fresh meat. The magilos , whose race looked similar to the humans and were thus not interested in man flesh , were disgusted by their allies fetish. But they held no love for mankind , and didn't want to break their alliance with the beastmen , so they remained quite.

It seemed that things were going well for them , since they managed to counter the humans attempt to retake the city by using their own defenses against them , But fate had other plans.

The army of the Sorcerous Kingdom , led by Malak and General Ray , marched toward the city of Alark.

As Malak , escorted by Death cavaliers and accompanied By General Ray and the Adventure Asar , who was chosen to accompany them as their guide , rode calmly through the plains , they observed the land they were passing on.

Little remained of the fields and farms and orchards that once surrounded the Alark , only mud and ashes. And here and there the torched shell of homes and mills. The wasteland was full of weed and thorn and nettles that grew on it , but nothing that could be called a crop.

The weather had turned very cold as well. To make matters even worse , there was rain falling from the sky and wind slamming itself into the faces of men. Malak and her undead felt no discomfort no matter how cold the weather get , But the human soldiers were all shaking and gnashing their teeth.

Everywhere Malak looked , she saw glimpses of her father , or better said , her own work. Especially in the bones. They sometimes glimpsed beside the road. Most were the bones of some domesticated animal , or horses and cattle. But there were human bones too , a headless skeleton with a human skull that was just a few feet away from it. Thorns and weeds had grown between the skeleton ribs.

Malak looked at the skull from afar , and somehow felt her father was staring back at her.

She looked away from the skull and back to the walls of the city. They were less than a mile away , but her keen eyes could clearly see the walls and the camp of the Dragon Kingdom soldiers.

" Halt!"

The army stopped at Malak command , and she started to examine the siege before her , while at the same time signaling Ray and Asar to come to her side.

The tents of the Dragon Kingdoms army were crudely placed. The front of the camp , that faced the city , was only reinforced by a dozen of wooden stakes. There were only a group of archers patrolling behind the stakes , while the soldiers were walking around randomly. The whole time Malak and her army were marching toward the city , they didn't meet any outrider or patrol. It seemed they didn't employ any at all.

" Well , That's a poor excuse of a siege." Malak said.

Ray , who stopped his horse at Malak left side , nodded his head. " Someone need to teach those morons how to make a perimeter."

" Someone surely does."

Malak looked at Ray , who only looked back at the camp with a clear annoyance.

" Pardon me your highness. But if these people were capable of learning , the Empire wouldn't have to send them aid every single year to help them fight."

" True , But you were handpicked by Jircniv dono... I'm told that you have better instinct that any officer in the Empire Army."

" That's like saying I have more love for the living than anyone in your undead army." Ray made his causal joke without thinking , But a moment later , when he realized to whom he was talking , his face turned pale for a moment.

" My apologize Your Highness! I didn't mean..."

" It's alright General. It was actually a fun comment... In any case , Let us go and meet with that general Waliant."

The group rode forward , and as they got closer they could see the walls of the city... and the mutilated corpses of the humans that hang from it. It was clearly an intimidation tactic by the beastmen , and it seemed to have worked.

The faces of the local soldiers was filled with depression. There was hardly any sign of morale in them. Even though some of them were happy to see reinforcements arrive , most of them were still unconcerned about their arrival , as if it didn't matter at all.

Finally , from inside the largest tent in the camp , a man who was dressed more richly and wore a full plated armor rode forward on horseback and stood before Malak. Beside him was another man with similar attire , and behind them were a group of Dragon Kingdom soldiers , knights and archers , who acted as their guard. " Ray!" shouted the man in rich dress and full plated armor.

" Greetings General Ray , We were not told you were coming. Nonetheless , You are a sight for sore eyes."

Ray looked away from Waliant to Malak , who smiled mockingly at Ray.

General courtesy demanded that Waliant greet Malak , The crown princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom and the overall commander of this army , before anyone else. But the news hadn't reach their ears , probably , so their lack of courtesy was forgive able.

" I am pleased to see you again Waliant , But you shall greet my superior first."

Malak , Ray and Asar dismounted from their horses , and stood on ground before Waliant.

Walaint was still confused , so Ray began the introduction.

" General , This is the crown princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom Malak Al Moot. She is also the Overall commander of the military forces of the Sorcerous Kingdom. I am serving under her highness today... as are you."

Waliant remained silent for a while , and looked at Malak with suspicious eyes. " So , It's true..." He said. " I heard rumors that the Baharuth empire had become a vassal state of the Sorcerous Kingdom , But I didn't believe it."

" Believe it now. Are you the commanding officer of this camp?" Malak asked Waliant , with a strong and imposing voice.

Waliant looked at Malak with his head high , as if to indicate that he was a person of esteem and power. " I am. Welcome to the Dragon Kingdom , Princess Moot."

 _Fool..._ Ray thought. _You should have simply bowed your head , greeted her humbly , and asked for her favor. There is much to be gained if one could gain the friendship of the Sorcerous Kingdom._

" No need to waste time on formalities and Ceremony , General. We have many important things to do. Call all of your officers to the command tent and be ready to deliver a full report of the defensive measures you have taken to defend this camp... The state of this camp is completely unacceptable."

" What do you mean?"

" You Just allowed 3000 men to approach your camp without any resistance. I didn't saw a single ranger or outrider scouting the area around the camp. You were lucky were friends , or we would be feasting on your flesh right now."

Waliant said nothing , But one could see the frustration in his eyes.

" General Ray , have your men set up a proper and orderly barricade around this camp. Asar , chose a group of knights and have them scout the area around this camp constantly , for a radius of five kilometers. You General Waliant , Gather the officers. I am assembling a War council. I want full reports of the city defenses , as well as the enemy composition."

Ray and Asar lowered their head in obedience and said "Yes!"... But Waliant did not.

He raised his voice again , directed toward Malak.

" We are grateful that you are here to help us. But this is my Camp and these are the Dragon Kingdom soldiers. We will not submit to a foreigner's authority. You may command the men behind you , but you do not command me."

" Oh , But I do. This operation is now under my supervision. You will obey , or you will be punished.

" Only an arrogant person would make threats he can't back , Your highness."

Malak didn't react to Waliant mockery , But Ray face turned pale.

He had seen what happens when one displease and oppose the Sorcerer King. He saw that massacre with his own eyes. To him , Waliant words were nothing but the blabbers of a madman.

Malak smiled softly at Waliant , which only caused Ray to be more afraid.

" You are so right , General. Let's say , for example , that I would Threaten to break your jaw the next time you opened your mouth in defiance of my orders , and yet you presumed to speak again. What do you think I would do?"

" I don't give a damn abou..." Waliant sentence wasn't finished , when the back of a hand strongly his jaw.

Malak hit him. It was a back hand blow delivered by her right hand. Waliant was thrown on the ground at the force of the impact , Blood flooding throughout his mouth. His face was covered with dirt as let out an " Ouchhhh!".

The guards who watched this scene with horror immediately reached for their sword and bows.

Malak , who had struck Walaint , suddenly gave of a dark and terrifying aura , and looked at the guards with her fierce eyes.

The guards hands froze where they were , and began to shake in unnatural fear.

" Listen Up!" Malak raised her voice high , high enough that all the people around her could hear it clearly.

" From now on , I am your commander. Report to your commanding officers and be ready to receive your new orders. This lack of progress will no longer be tolerated! We are going to take this city by tomorrow and purge the beastmen from this land. Understood?!"

The soldier stood at attention and saluted in the military fashion of the Dragon Kingdom , by putting their right hand on their chest and bowing slightly. Even though their General laid bleeding on the ground , no one seemed to be concerned with it. Because all of them understood that their new commander , without a doubt , was Malak Al Moot.

Ray looked at Malak with approval. He too believed that no insubordination should ever be tolerated.

" Ahhhh! My jaw..." The sound of Waliant cries brought Malak attention back to him.

" Oh , quite babbling like a child! It's just a broken jaw!... Whatever,[Heal]!"

Malak cast a spell , and a moment later , Walaint jaw was healed.

He looked at Malak with open eyes. He was still angry , But his anger was mostly replaced by fear and a bit of curiosity.

" This... You are a priest?!"

" Not quite , but something similar... Now get up on your knees and remember what it means to be a man. I will be waiting for you in the command tent. Report within the next twenty minutes!"

Saying so , Malak left. Followed by Ray and a group of Empire Knight corps officers. Waliant slowly stood up again. He looked around at his men , who were silently watching him.

" What are you looking at?! Get back to your posts!"

 **Half an hour later... The Command Tent**

They all gathered quickly. General Ray came to speak for the empire forces. While Waliant , who was still aching his jaw , came to talk on behalf of his men and report the status of the siege. Asar was present as well , even though he had no military position , his experience as a high level adventure as well as his knowledge about the area gave him the right to stand in the war council and give advice whenever it was deemed necessary.

Malak looked at the map on the table with studying eyes.

" So you are saying they actually have about 5000 beastmen , supported by 30 Magilos magic casters?"

Waliant was quick to response. " That is so your highness."

" And yet , before I came here , I was told 10,000 beastmen are in this city."

" There is indeed 10,000 beastmen within the city. But they are not an army. Not all of them anyway. This is actually a group of clans that joined together to invade this city. They have brought their children and elderly with as well. So you can say it is an immigration as much as it is an invasion."

" Hmm..." Ray stroke his chin. " So they are here to stay. I guess this confirms that the Beastmen intend to conquer this Kingdom , rather than just harvest it."

Asar had a disgusted expression on his face. " I wouldn't call the slaughter of people Harvest , General."

" I was talking from their point of view. As a human being , I too condemn such atrocities. But if we don't try to understand our enemy motives , we won't be able to predict their moves."

Asar , and some of other , still had judgmental looks on their face before Malak cut in.

" General Ray is right. Judging from what we know so far , a long siege will not be in our favor. The beastmen have enough provision for a year , while most of our forces will hardly survive the winter with this rations. Not to mention that they have a strong defensive position. While the fact that they will have no choice but to put many of their forces guarding and maintaining the people whom they had captured , if they were to receive reinforcement from the Beastmen main army... We won't be able to fight at two fronts at once. We need to take this city as soon as possible , and without suffering serious casualties."

" But how?" a young man who was Waliant second in command said. " The city walls are high and it's gate are reinforced. We could ram the gate for hours and we would still be unable to make a dent. A frontal assault would be extremely foolish as well. We would lose half of our forces to the enemy archers and magilos magic casters before we could set up ladders or siege towers. Not to mention that the magilos could simply set the siege towers ablaze with their [Fire Ball] spell."

Malak crossed her arms and looked at the map again.

The city was well defended on all sides. There was only one gate and it was impossible to break it down with normal rams. To enhance the defenses , The beastmen had even dig the area before the wall and created a moat all around the city. Said moat was not very large. It was only two meters deep and one meter wide. Even a regular soldier could easily jump over it. But it was filled with dry woods covered with some kind of tar that could easily catch fire , creating a firewall around the city.

" Yes... But we have no other choice. The only way to take this city is with overwhelming might. Something that I doubt any of you possess at this moment."

No one said anything.

Though Malak words were harsh , they were also the truth.

If the siege went on as it was , Their defeat was certain. They had to turn the situation around and fast , before the beastmen could receive any reinforcement.

" Leave. Gather your men and tell them to be ready. We will attack soon. I will tell you the time of the attack later."

Everyone in the room felt confused. They had not yet heard any plan for attack.

" Excuse me , Your Highness. Do you have a plan of attack?"

" I do. You just get your men ready. I will tell you my intention only before the attack , for the sake of security." When the generals asked why she would not tell them now , she replied: " There is a good chance that some of those magic casters know divination spells. So if they were to eavesdrop on our conversations..."

" Ohh..." The others nodded. " Your caution is understandable."

" Yes... is there anything anyone wants to add?" The silence was answer enough. " Very well then. You are dismissed."

Everyone present nodded in silence and began to leave the tent. Ray was the last person to go , but before he could exit the tent...

" Not you General Ray. You stay for a bit more."

He stopped midway as he was about to push the portiere aside. He turned back and looked at Malak , letting go of the curtain.

" Leave the curtain open." Malak said with a cold voice.

Ray hesitated for a moment before he understood her meaning. He pushed the curtain aside so that the inside of the tent would be visible to any who might wonder what was going on within.

" Yes , Malak sama. Is there something you wanted you talk about?"

" I assume you already know, That despite the pep talk I gave to the others , The odds are not in our favor."

" Yes... With our current forces , if one doesn't count the Undead soldiers you brought , It would be extremely hard to take this city."

" True. Even though my undead are more than capable enough to destroy this beastmen , if I were to send them to engage the enemy in a city filled with civilians , there is no doubt that there will be high casualties for the humans. That would look bad on my report."

Ray contemplated Malak words.

It was a rather well known fact , to any military man with his years of service and experience , that fighting inside a city was one of the most difficult type of battle. Not only the enemy held the advantage , but they might also use civilians as shield. It was also extremely difficult to control and command the forces inside a city. Unlike in an open field , the soldiers inside a city would often be divided into several smaller groups and stationed in different parts of the city , which made coordinating them much more difficult.

" You are certainly right. However , we can't wait for more reinforcement to arrive. This is the force that we have."

" Well, It's not enough!"

He lowered his head at Malak.

" Yes. How do you suggest that we take this city?"

Malak turned her back to Ray.

He wondered what was going on inside her head. From what he had learned in the past , Malak was the type of person who would keep her thoughts and her plans to herself.

What is she thinking about? how is she going to turn the tide? He wondered.

After a few moments , Malak raised her head. And turned back to look at Ray eye to eye.

" There is but one way. The lack in numbers must be supplanted with the increase of power."

" What do you mean?" He asked curiously .

" It means I am going to conquer this city with overwhelming power."

 **Tomorrow Dawn\ Before the attack**

The sun hadn't risen yet , and the morning sky was only slightly lit. It was no longer night , but the day hadn't come yet. Nonetheless , Everyone was already awake.

It was common practice among the military to wake up early. It was even more true for the soldiers serving in the Dragon Kingdom since the demihumans , most of whom possessed night vision , could use the cover of darkness to strike.

Everyone ,The officers and their soldiers , were preparing themselves for the coming battle. While no one had yet informed them of the attack plan or the time for it , They knew it was going to happen today.

It wasn't only them who were preparing for the coming fight.

The Beastmen were also deploying their troops. The walls of the city were filled with archers. Amongst them , in equal space , were several Magilos magic casters. No doubt they were there to provide magic support to the Beastmen or attack magic toward the enemy when they attack. There were also nearly two thousand Beastmen gathered before the main gate , The only place anyone could use to enter the city, in order to defend it.

The commanders of the human armies in their camp watched the beastmen formation.

The enemy held an overwhelming advantage. Not only they were protected by the city walls , They also had the higher number. Not to mention that beastmen were typically stronger than human beings.

" How the hell are we going to take this city?" One of commanders of the Dragon kingdom army said so contemplating.

" We can ask the her highness when she arrives. It's not going to be an easy task to be sure. Even if the gate is breached and our army could sack city , There is no doubt that we will take heavy casualties." Waliant looked at the sky , Grimly. " The weather and the terrain are not on our side either. It seems even the nature doesn't want us to win."

They take look at their soldiers, who were shaking from the cold. Even though they all wore winter clothes , The chill was enough to freeze a man without proper outfit in an hour.

The ground wasn't much better either. Thank to yesterday rain , The area around the city was filled with mud. The muddy ground then began to freeze over the course of night. Even walking on such a frozen ground without slipping was difficult , Let alone fighting.

The Beastmen seemed to know this point as well. Not only they saw no reason to abandon their easily defendable position and engage the human army on the ground , They were smart enough to know it would be bad for them to fight on such a ground.

He could only bite his tongue in turmoil.

" Yes. These are unfavorable odds. But I had worse."

That exceptionally cold voice blew away the building heat in the air.

" Your highness!"

" Generals. I have reached a conclusion. We can't take this city by a frontal attack using our current forces. As you yourself said , The terrain and the defenses of the city , makes it very difficult to take this city. Even if we had twice the numbers we have now."

" Yes... That much is obvious. so I hope this plan that you were talking about last night is a good one."

In response to that voice , which sounded like it was filled with doubt , Malak gave a flat reply.

" Leave these problems to me. I will take care of it myself. You just go on and ready your men. When you see the signal , a bright green fire in the sky, Begin an all out attack on the city."

Everyone present was puzzled by Malak response. Ray and Asar , who had come along Malak , didn't miss the uneasiness in their hearts over what she was intending to do.

" What do you intend to do?"

" What good sir? I am going to break the enemy defense and open you a clear path into the city."

" What do you mean by that?!"

" I meant what I said. Now , General Ray. You stay here and act as my second in command. Asar , You come with me as my guide. I don't know the city layout aside from what I saw in that map , so I might need your help going around." She then issued a command toward her undead soldiers. " Death Cavaliers! Surround the city in equal space and capture or kill any beastman who tries to escape."

Ray and Asar both lowered their head in understanding , and then , to the surprise of everyone , Malak set out for the city without delay , and without a single soldier to accompany her.

" Wait a moment Your highness! How you are going to break through without an army?"

Malak stopped in her track for a moment. And then she looked over her shoulder with a cold smile on her lips.

" I am the Army!"

* * *

Malak began to walk toward the frontline, moving past the soldiers who were standing guard over a possible enemy attack.

" Fall back everyone! Return to the main unit and await further command!"

As the soldiers fall back , Malak slowly walked forward , until she and Asar were the only ones standing at the front of the army , of course Asar was standing a few meters away from Malak.

Asar looked behind , and saw that everyone were more than one hundred meters away from them , while the beastmen guarding the gate were but a few hundred meter away , watching them with curious and bloodshot eyes.

He looked at Malak.

She was as calm as ever , her gaze focused on the scenery before her. Normally , He would have felt terribly about standing before so many bloodthirsty beastmen , but because of Malak presence , He didn't feel afraid at all.

She stood before him like an immoveable wall. Not only she was somewhat taller than him , she was also unbelievably strong and powerful , which gave him a sense of safety and...

 _This a little embarrassing..._

Usually , in the stories , Men would be the heroes to stand strong before the fair ladies and protect them with their strength. He himself had been a hero on occasion , protecting the people of villages and town with his team. But now...

" Well then... It's time to begin."

Before he could ask what was going on , Malak raised her right hand to the dark sky.

[ Summon : Necropolis Elder Guard Legion]!

After incanting a long spell , she waved her hand , and several figures appeared behind her out of the countless magical circles that appeared on the ground.

There were five hundred of them in total.

They radiated an aura unique to the undead , one which the living couldn't abide. They were all skeletons , But they were much different than regular skeletons or skeleton warriors whom Asar had fought before.

For outward appearances , The biggest difference was their equipment. Unlike the rusty equipment of most skeleton warriors , This ones were quite well equipped. Furthermore , their physique seemed better than them. They wore elaborate breastplates. In one hand they held triangular-shaped shields and in the other hands they held all sorts of weapons. They even carried quivers and compound bows on their backs. These were skeletons which were equipped to be both offensive and defensive , with capabilities to fight at both long and short distances.

There were sounds of gasps and terror coming from both Beastmen and the humans , Though Malak didn't seem to care.

" Elder Guards!"

The skeletons followed Malak as she walked and issued her orders.

" Stand in fifty ranks and ten lines. The first , third , fifth , seventh and ninth line stand on defensive mode. The second , forth , sixth , eight and tenth line , use your bows and begin long range attack at my command!"

The Elder Guard immediately changed at their stand at Malak order. The way they stood in discipline and acted in union as if they were members of one body was worthy of praise.

Asar was aware that Malak was a powerful being , But seeing so many undead of such power , all summoned with a single spell , caused him to be in awe.

" Th,Those are...?"

" Elder Guards of the Necropolis. They are the undead that guard the city of the dead. The place that the souls of the dead must pass before entering the Well of Souls and be breathed back into existence. Well... you probably don't need to know the details. Rest assured , they are all quite capable. Each and everyone of them has a difficulty number of 70 by your adventure standards. Though under my command they are a bit more powerful than that. They are part of my plan to retake this city. Now then , please take these items."

" and these are..."

Malak produced a silver wrist band with the marking of a flame , and a simple iron ring with yellow stone at it's center.

" This wrist band grant you immunity to a certain degree of heat and fire. And this ring grants you immunity to ranged attacks. I wouldn't want to have my guide killed before I even entered the city , now would I?"

" Thank you very much."

" You are welcome. Now back to the task at hand."

Malak turned her attention back to the Beastmen.

Fear and Anxiety was written all over their face. It could be seen even from that distance.

Malak took a few step forward while everyone else remained still, without breaking the eye contact or blinking , and within the sight of all who could see her.

A few moments passed , and no one did anything.

The Beastmen didn't attack , and neither did the undead.

And then , Malak slowly started to kneel on the ground on one knee. Her hand slowly reached for the frozen ground beneath her.

Asar wondered what that was about , and he got an answer.

The moment Malak hand touched the ground , a loud voice spread across the field as the ice cracked. The voice was razor sharp , similar to the screaming of an animal in intense pain. But it didn't stop there.

The ice continued to crack toward the city , until it reached the gate and the icicle that were formed upon the wall shook and fall on the ground , some of them hitting the Beastmen and piercing their skin.

The Beastmen on the ground and the ones on top of the wall shouted in despair. Even the Magilos were the same.

" Shoot them! Shoot them once they are in range!" A Beastman of large stature shouted. He was most likely a leader or commander of the forces.

Malak drew her sword , and began to walk toward the city.

Her calm faze , manner of walking and lowered guard was suggesting that she was walking in a park , not in a battlefield.

As she began to walk , Asar noticed that the air seemed warmer somehow. He looked at the frozen ground before him , and saw that the ice was beginning to melt down.

It wasn't just the ground under his feet. Wherever Malak stepped , the ice in a large area was melting down.

How is she doing it? what did she do to the ice? Though these doubts and questions were eating his mind , he convinced himself by thinking She must have cast some sort of spell that generate heat.

They walked casually toward the city , and when they were within a 100 meter of the wall...

[Fire Ball]!

The magic casters casted their fire ball spell toward Malak and her undead army.

The fire balls reached them , but before they could even touch them , they disappeared into a void.

It seemed like they hit an invisible barrier , Because the moment they came near Malak , Their red and yellow fired turned green , and then disappeared in less than a moment.

The Beastmen were shocked again , But their attack didn't end there.

A rain , made up thousands of arrows , began to fall upon them.

Malak herself didn't seem to care , as she continued to walk forward as the arrow hit the ground all around her. It was like she had some kind of barrier around her that deflected ranged attacks. Asar would have sought cover , but not a single arrow hit him or even came close to do so. No doubt it was the power of the magic item given to him.

The Elder Guards were quick to response. The ones holding their shields raised them high to protect themselves and the archers behind them from the arrows. Even if an arrow managed to get past their shield , it was deflected by their armor. The archers , once the first wave of enemy arrows was over , began to aim for the enemy at the top of the walls. Their accuracy was quite high. Most of them managed to hit their targets despite the distance.

Before Asar knew it , they had already reached within the fifty meters of the bridge.

Suddenly , Malak body was engulfed by a dark aura , which was directed toward the beastmen.

Asar didn't feel anything by himself , But by judging the expression on the beastmen faces , he could tell that they all reeked of fear.

" Fall back! fall back inside the city."

The large beastman at the top of the wall screamed at his soldiers , and they all began to flee beyond the gate. Even though there were two thousand beastman guarding the gate , about four times that of the Elder Guards , attacking such a strong army of the undead whom bore magical weapons was utter foolishness.

" Ring of Fire." One of the magilos magic caster at the top of the wall shouted , and the rest of them targeted the moat.

Until now they were trying to hit the undead with their Fire Balls , But since that had proven to be useless , they stopped attacking them with magic , probably to preserve their mana.

A series of Fire Balls began to bombard the moat , which was filled with wooden stakes covered with tar and oil to help igniting it in the cold and wet weather of this season.

The moat was suddenly on fire. A fire that encircled the entire city and roared to the sky.

The fire wall was more than two meter tall. Yet even seeing the fire , which was the bane of almost all undead , didn't stop Malak in her tracks.

She calmly walked toward the fire , her army advancing behind her without delay , and just before the flames could touch her...

 _Wow... What is this?!_

The red and yellow fire that was soaring to the sky , suddenly turned green. As if it was welcoming Malak , It began to part away before the main gate.

Asar was walking behind Malak , But he could swear he saw her having a mocking and evil smile on her face as she passed. The undead army passed the moat right behind her.

Finally , they were standing before the main gate. The Beastmen had shut it down when they retreated. The gate of large and sturdy , It would take tens , possibly hundreds of ramming to break it.

Malak walked toward the gate , and placed her left hand on it.

That was all she need to do , Because the gate opened without a flinch , Allowing Malak to enter the city , much to the shock of the three thousand Beastmen who were standing guard behind the gate.

Asar was different though , he had seen enough displays of power from Malak to have become numb to such things , or perhaps it was proof that he had grown as a person.

Malak sheathed her sword before directing her gaze to the beastmen.

" So... is there a warrior among your kind? or all you know to do is cower and retreat?"

Faced with such mockery , several beastman grinded their teeth in rage.

" Gooooohh!"

A strong looking beastman charged at Malak with his spear. Malak stood still , without even putting up a guard or drawing her sword , but right before the spear could touch her stomach , she evaded it gracefully in a movement that was unique to trained individuals , and grabbed the spear with her right hand. But that wasn't the end of it.

Before the beastman could even react , Malak broke the spear with her left arm , and the stabbed the beastman in his heart with his own spear.

The Beastman only managed to look at her with fear before collapsing to the ground , blood foaming at his mouth.

" No time for games. Elder Guards! switch to blades and attack!"

The undead army drew their many weapons , and attacked the Beastmen head on.

The Beastmen tried to fight , but against the enemy superior strength , weapons , armor and discipline , they were quickly overwhelmed. Once they saw the futility of their resistance , as the Elder Guards killed more than one thousand of them , they began to run away toward the city center.

Malak then waved her hand in the air , and two more magical creatures appeared.

Asar recognized them. They were the same giant skinless , yet incredibly strong and agile monsters that Malak called fear hunters. Alongside them were 14 smaller but similar beasts.

" Fear Hunters , Attack the top of the walls. Kill the beastman , but don't harm any human you may come across. Also , try to capture as many magilos magic casters as you can."

The fear hunters roared in the anticipation of joyful slaughter , and began to scale the wall.

" Now then , let's go Asar san!"

" Yes your highness!"

The pair continued to walk further to the city center.

On their path , they came across more hordes of Beastmen , But a few attacks from the Elder Guards and Malak was enough repel them.

They also came across several groups of humans who were being held in cages as food or were bounded by ropes to wooden stakes to be used as shields. Asar wanted to help and free them at first , But Malak argued that since the city was not yet free of beastmen and their lives wasn't in immediate danger , it would be safer to leave them as they were , and leave their rescue to the main army.

Soon the two of them arrived within the center of city , at a very large Plaza which seemed to be a market place. The Plaza was about 100 meter wide in every direction , it was large enough to house ten thousand people with ease.

Malak and Asar entered from the northern side , with the Elder Guard marching right behind them. Their numbers was diminished by their pervious skirmishes , But the majority of them were intact.

On the other side of the Plaza , were about 4000 Beastmen standing in battle formation , awaiting their arrival. Some of them were the ones who ran away from them in the first attack.

Malak shrugged silently , and then she indicated to the frontline center of the Beastmen forces with her sword.

There was a Beastman who was larger than all his peer.

His head was that of a lion , and so were his legs and his fanged hands. He was covered in bright golden fur. His muscular body and excellent physique clearly showed that he was no ordinary beastman. His arms and legs were as thick as trees.

He wore a Crimson cape made from worked animal hide , a robe of similar design covered his waist. On his left and right arms were silver bracelet that shone with magical radiance and were tightly held around his arms , as if to stop his extremely large muscles from expanding further. Around his neck , He wore a necklace made from the teeth of several animals , the most notable one was a large tooth that seemingly belonged to Dragon. He had several other jewelries as well , gemstones and magical rings and an extra golden necklace .He wore no weapons. His aura vividly illustrated the courage and ferocity of a gallant and mighty warrior.

He was the most fearsome and well trained of the beastmen. He was probably a lord or some kind of similarly ranked special being.

Asar was a hardened adventure and a brave warrior. But he knew that against an opponent such as this , He had no chance of victory. This was a being that even an adamantite ranked adventure would have a hard time fighting.

" Wonderful! Looks like we found the head of the beast."

Malak delightful tone was directed toward the lordly Beastman.

The golden lion studied Malak with his sharp yellow eyes as she approached , and his gaze shifted to Asar as well. But he lost interest in him quickly and resumed to eye Malak.

" So you are the one who brought the undead into this city and break through... and is that an adventure behind you?"

The Beastman clenched it's fists , as though wary of the fierce gaze directed toward him.

" This is quite an impressive feat for a human. I didn't think your kind would be capable of amassing such power... You , who control the enemies of the living , user of fearsome magic. State your name."

The beastman pointed at Malak with his finger.

Placing her left hand on the top of her sword sheath , Malak flared her cape with the regal motion of royalty , and then she turned to regard the beastman before her.

" I am the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown , and the Commander of the mighty legions of Nazardoom , Malak Al Moot. And what is your name?"

" My name is Lannstar_ The Lion of Blood Lannstar... O' crown princess. What about the human by your side?"

" He is just my follower. Don't worry about him. Well then , Let's cut straight to the point. Do you want to fight to the death? or would rather surrender? I promise you that if you surrender now , I will guarantee that the lives of you and your tribe will be spared."

" Death in the glory of battle is far more better than to live in contempt."

Lannstar raised his voice high for all to hear , and he bared his teeth like a predator. The beastmen behind him followed his example , and readied themselves for battle.

" Ah , so you are one of those types. Well then , how about I offer you a fair deal?"

" What type of deal?"

" Instead of all of us fighting each other in a bloody battle that would end in the death of countless others , Only you and I fight each other in single combat. I fight on behalf of the Sorcerous Kingdom and you on Behalf of your tribe. If you win , all of my undead forces will retreat from this city and the humans army will be forced to withdraw , and if I win , your tribe must swear fealty toward the Sorcerous Kingdom. So , what say you?"

" It is an interesting proposal. But I doubt your magic can actually let us fight fairly."

" Don't worry about it. I promise to use no magic. It's quite obvious that you are one of those monk type warriors. So I will fight in the same manner as you. No weapons , No magic spell , only skill and strength. Let us see what you are made up pretty lion."

" What are you saying your highness?!" Asar couldn't stand silent further , and stepped forward. His face shouted with nervousness. " Your highness! How can you make such an oath without even knowing your opponent strength?"

" Don't get too worked up Asar. It will be fine."

" What are you talking about... Your highness?!"

Malak chuckled , Because Asar and Lannstar , and all the Beastmen present , were looking at her in an amusing way. However , It would be bad if that laugh was interpreted as sneering , so she tried to mask it with a snort.

She didn't waste her energy and tried to bluff it around with words.

" We will make it work... somehow."

" Do you really think it will work itself out?"

Malak was vaguely moved by Asar's retort. The only one who had ever showed this much concern for her or stated their opinion like this ever since she came to this world was her father.

She shrugged in response. She could understand Asar's worries. After all if something happened to her , since he had come with her to guide and observe her , He would be the one face the punishments. There was no doubt the Sorcerous Kingdom would retaliate with force if something was done to a member of their Royalty. So in order to avoid the wrath of the dreaded Sorcerer King , Sacrificing a single adventure wasn't something to be concerned about. However , Did he really think Malak without magic or weapons was that weak?

" It will be fine. More importantly , shouting like that is quite shameful... Now then , Mister Lannstar. I apologize for my subordinate rudeness. Do you accept this challenge?"

Lannstar eyes went wide for a moment , But then he resumed his usual bearing. He even bowed his head slightly as he gave his reply.

" Yes , Your Highness. It seems I was wrong to judge you as headstrong and arrogant in my mind. For that, I must apologize as well. It's clear you have a noble heart of a warrior. Now! Everyone listen!"

He directed his roaring voice to his tribe.

" If I die in this Battle , that human female will be your new chief. There will be no objection to this!"

The surrounding beastmen , all of them who were warriors , should have disagreed. But nobody voiced an objection. It was an old custom to have the strongest member of the tribe become the chief. So even if Lannstar , whose strength was legendary amongst the beastmen to the level that only a handful of individuals could be compared to him , died , everybody would give their obedience even if they had to bite their tongue.

" Very well. Bring me the resolve to kill me in this fight. Now come forth and face me... In Mortal Kombat!"

" Ha!" Lannstar laughed with all of his heart. " That's the spirit. I think I'm going to really enjoy this fight, Regardless of the result. No one has ever managed to give me such glare."

Now come and Fight. It was all he needed to say , before the two of them launched at each other with untraceable speed.

In just a moment , Lannstar launched the first punch toward Malak.

It was a direct strike for her jaw , one that could easily shatter it. But Malak was as quick as lighting , and easily dodged the coming fist.

Without even a moment of delay , Lannstar took large strides toward Malak to attack with his weapon , not letting her get away.

That weapon was claws.

He swung his claws toward Malak neck , But she blocked it with her forearm. The claws clashed with metal of the armor , and made a tough metallic noise. Even though beastmen had nails far harder and stronger than that of humans , they shouldn't be strong enough to clash against a full plated armor and come away unscathed. This was the result of hardening the body parts with Ki. An ability of monks.

Low level users of Ki could make their body parts as hard as steel , But higher levels could make their bodies as though as Mithril or even Orichalcum.

" No bad. You managed to get away unscathed from that blow. That must be some tough armor , it doesn't even have an scratch on it."

" Yes it is. It was designed to stop the hits of metals far harder than your claws. Though judging by the fact that your claws are unharmed , you must have reached a high level of Ki use. I say your claws are as hard as adamantium , aren't they?"

" Ha, You have keen senses. Not that they would help you."

Malak didn't give a reply , only looked at her opponent with an inviting gaze. Lannstar accepted the invitation and launched another attack.

Punch after punch , kick after kick. They contended with each other. But whenever Lannstar attack , Malak simply defended herself by blocking him with her armor , or simply dodging him.

Asar could only watch with doubt and suspicion.

While Malak clearly had some knowledge of Martial arts , she didn't seem very potent in them. Indeed , all she had done since the beginning was defense , she didn't even threw a fist at Lannstar.

Maybe she means to wear him down. if she has some sort of ability or item that could negate fatigue...

However , there was no guarantee that was the case , or that Lannstar with all his equipment and strength, didn't possess such an item or ability.

" Why are you holding back?!" Lannstar clenched his fist and beat his chest thrice. " Do you intend to mock me , or do simply don't take any fight seriously?"

" Sorry if I have offended you. I simply wanted to see your attack patterns and strategy before getting serious. But it seems you mistake my curiosity with taunt. No matter , if you have any trump cards , you better play them before I get serious , you know?"

" I still get the feeling that you are mocking me. Well , if you don't plan to get serious , then here I come!"

With the sound of piercing wind , Lannstar launched a kick toward Malak with his leg that was as thick as a tree.

Malak reaction was as fast as lighting. But instead of simlpy dodging and leaping back in retreat , she launched an attack of her own.

Before Lannstar foot could even reach the ground , Malak gave him an uppercut so strong that he was sent flying into air.

It was no metaphor. Lannstar was thrown ten foot high in the air before he came crashing down , his back hitting the ground.

Blood was flowing from his mouth , and several broken teeth could be seen. But he was still alive , his fighting spirit was still intact.

He used one of his arm to slowly get himself up , all the while directing his bloodlust toward Malak , who shrugged in response.

" Don't blame me. You are the one that wanted me to get serious. All though , to be fair , I didn't have much faith in my abilities as a martial artist. I earned a first grade black belt in Self-Defense back in my homeland , But I didn't train myself for quite some time. The old man who was training me in the past few months was reluctant to go hard on me , so I hoped that you would do better."

Lannstar felt rage boiling up in him.

What Malak was saying was that she was simply out of training , and that she wanted to fight him as a training subject. That she never had any intention of fighting him as an adversary worthy of respect.

Faced with such contempt , rage clouded his mind. Foam formed around his mouth , and eyes his went red with blood shot.

" Wargghh_!"

Suddenly , Lannstar jumped from the ground. He roared fiercely and jumped at Malak with both of his hand rose high , intending to crush Malak with his Adamantium-Ball fists.

Malak , who was looking at him with curiosity , dodged Lannstar strike , But before she could counterattack , Lannstar grabbed Malak's neck with his hands as they came crushing down on her.

Lannstar gripped Malak neck tightly , Intending to choke her to death or possibly break her neck with his arms.

Asar wanted to immediately come to Malak aid. Even she were to scold him for breaking the laws of One on One fight , It was better than what would await him if he allowed something to happen to her.

But what happened next transcended his imaginations.

Malak , who was trapped in Lannstar's grip , suddenly grabbed his wrists. And to the shock of everyone present , She started to break his army away from her neck.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw what was happening.

Sure , They knew from the first round of fight that Malak was very strong. But their common sense didn't let them to believe what was happening.

Malak arms , though well trained and strong , were not comparable to those of Lannstar. Lannstar arms were as thick as trees , while those of Malak were hardly half their size.

But the reality was what it was. Malak was overpowering Lannstar with brute force.

Lannstar himself was too deep in his berserk status to think rationally about it , but his eyes showed an expression that they didn't show before.

Fear.

As soon as his arms were opened , Malak punched Lannstar in the jaw.

" Arghh!" Lannstar grabbed his jaw , but then he attacked Malak again.

He tired to punch her face with his left fist , she counter it with her left arm and punched him in the chin and chest.

He tried to punch her again with his right fist , Malak dodged it and punched Lannstar in the back.

He tried to attack her again , But she was much faster in response , and this time , she didn't stop with a simple counter and attack.

Malak punched him in the face , and then the stomach , and the face again , causing him to stagger. She didn't wait for him to return to normal. She grabbed his neck with her left hand and punched him so hard with the right , that his back hit a stone pillar in the middle of Plaza so hard that it caused it's stone to bent and shatter.

Before he could fall on the ground , Malak grabbed the back of his head and bent his back down , where she kicked him the face with her kneecap , causing blood to spray from his mouth and noise in the air.

With one swift move , Malak grabbed Lannstar by his neck and waist , and raised his unconscious body above her head.

Lannstar was at least thrice the size of Malak , so it was another scene that defied the common logic.

With a thunderous sound , Lannstar body was crashed on the stony ground beneath. The cobblestoned ground broke , proving just how hard a strike , and how hard a body , hit the ground.

" Malak Al Moot Wins! Flawless Victory! Brutality!'

Victorious , Malak stood over Lannstar lifeless body and directed her gaze toward the Beastmen , who shredded at her sight.

" I am Malak Al Moot. The new chief of this tribe. Is there anyone who challenges my right?"

No one stepped forward. All remained silent.

"Surrender your weapons to the humans who will soon enter this city. Go under the guard of the undead legion that are with me. Tell them that you are under my rule , and shall not be harmed. I will inform them as well , so don't worry about any incident."

Nobody objected to these words, More than that , it was accepted without a sound being made. The only sounds which were head were of the bodies getting up. Leaving them behind , The surviving Beastmen departed with the undead Elder Guards.

Once they were all gone , Asar walked to Malak side.

Her outfit and armor was tainted with a few drops of blood , But she didn't seem to mind.

" Your Highness!"

" Yes , Is there something you want to discuss?"

" Nothing important. I just wanted to say, I am impressed by your martial valor. I knew you had great strength as a warrior, But I had no idea you were that strong , or that you were a monk as well."

"... well, I can't say that I am a monk. I simply received some training from an old man who is , In order to be able defend myself in the event I was ever unarmed. Still , I was a bit clumsily , relying on strength instead of tactic to defeat my opponent."

" No such thing! I can confidently say that your martial arts were something to be reckoned with. That fight with that Beastman Lannstar was something that the Bards will sing songs about for generations."

" Well thank you! you flatter me. Now , It's time to send the signal. The main army can come in now."

Saying so , Malak conjured a bright green fire ball in her hands , and then she launched it to the sky. The fire ball exploded in the sky above the city , raining down in the form of a thousand sparks that disappeared before reaching the ground.

* * *

 **Author Note : In the next chapter , we stay in the human city for a short while before returning to the capital. Also , we will see more of the Beastmen. The Reaper will be back as well.**


	25. A taste of Victory

**A taste of Victory**

Both retaking the city and liberating the people were trivial before the power of Malak Al Moot. The main army , the part which was made of humans , was intact and virtually unhurt. And while some of the undead soldiers summoned by Malak's magic perished in the attack , there was no reason to be concerned about the life of summoned creatures since they could be summoned again.

There were also some people who were unhappy about letting the beastmen who submitted to the Sorcerous Kingdom to live , But since they were under the protection of Malak , who promised that they would be transported to the Sorcerous Kingdom and would never again harm any citizen of the Dragon Kingdom , the protests began to vanish. Even though many still harbored the desire to take revenge upon the beastmen.

Everyone was smiling as Asar and Malak walked down the street. They were rejoicing over being freed and having a real meal after a long time. Whenever Malak passed a street , the people on it would welcome her with their smiles and bows , while some the children would even come running to Malak side just so they could give her a flower. Some of them even wanted to hug Malak. Though Asar didn't want to let them at first , Malak herself nodded and told him that it was fine as she hugged some them in the same manner a mother would hug her own child , with a warm smile and a warm embrace.

Since Malak didn't seem to mind , it would be very rude of Asar to do something on his own that went against Malak wishes.

 _Her highness isn't just strong... she is very kind as well. What if our own queen was like that?_

He quickly vanished that thought from his mind. Even though Malak was all that he thought , It would be treason to think like that about the monarch of your own country. But part of him believed that a queen should be just like that. Strong , Smart and Kind.

They walked until they heard some sounds. Judging by the voices and the directions they were coming from , it seemed a large number of people had gathered in the city main plaza. The same place that Malak had fought against the beastmen leader Lannstar.

Malak changed her direction to that of the plaza , and Asar followed behind her. As they expected , hundreds of people were gathered in the plaza. A closer look revealed the reason.

At the center of the plaza , a man who was held by two guards was being whipped as he was being placed on cross made out of wood. He was badly beaten , dirtied by trash and rotten vegetables and wore a ragged old robe. His face was ordinary , neither handsome nor ugly. He had long curvy hair that touched his shoulders and short facial hair.

One of the soldiers , who held a paper in his hand , looked at gathered people.

" For the crimes of Blasphemy , treachery , betraying the humanity and conspiring with the invading forces of the beastmen , Lungus Placat is hereby stripped from his position and title as a priest of the four gods and is condemned to crucifixion. You may begin."

The others , who were waiting for this , began to disrobe the condemned before strapping the man to the cross with their ropes.

The other people began to cheer for the guards and shouted curses toward the dishonored priest.

" What's the matter here? what did that man do?" Malak asked Asar calmly without raising her voice.

" I'm not consulted on the policy decisions your highness."

" Well , your people put him up there."

They began to nail his wrist and legs to the cross , and with each strike his voice of agony reached the sky.

" did you ever meet that man , Asar?"

" Yes , he seemed a rather bright fellow. Even after he was arrested by the authorities , he didn't show any sign of ill will."

One of the guards raised his hammer high above , and then swung it down to nail the criminal left hand to the cross. The anvil pierced the skin and the flesh , and blood began to flow from it's spot.

" Ouch" Malak said as if she was on that cross. " that has got to hurt... What was it he said that got everybody so upset?"

" ' Be Kind to Each Other.' I believe." Asar answered.

" Oh , yes." Malak nodded her head in understanding. " That'll do it."

The guards picked up the cross for all to see the tormented man upon it , and planted it on the ground.

Even though his anguish was obvious on his face , he didn't show any hatred toward the people.

" Well then. That's enough for now. let's go see the refuges."

" Yes!"

Led by Malak , the two of them left the gory scene and headed toward the place where the people were being sorted out.

There were thousands of people standing in several lines , awaiting to be processed by the officers whom were writing down their names. It was clear that the people were growing impatient. There were many voices like " how long it's going to take?" or " what's taking them so long?" and other such things. But none actually complained or tried to break the line. After enjoying the hospitality of the Beastmen for some time , they could endure this much trouble.

It took only a moment for Malak presence to be realized among the masses. Once people saw their savior walking among them , they greeted her with cheers and shouts of praise.

Malak answered their cries with a simple and kind smile , which caused more people to be smitten by her.

" Oh... Your highness! You honor us with your presence!" The one who spoke was General Waliant who was overseeing the registering process. His tone was filled with respect. Even though he had received a sharp answer from Malak when he challenged her authority when she first arrived , It seemed that he had come to respect Malak and her power. Mainly because it was thanks to her that they managed to take the city with almost no casualties.

" At ease general. It seems that everything is going well around here."

" Yes your highness. As you can see , we have been sorting out the people of this city , to see how many of them are natives , how many can join our army and how many need to be send back to the rear." They began to walk behind the desk of the officers as they talked.

" I will look forward to hear your report on that. Is there any problem so far?"

" No , nothing major. Only..." Waliant bite his lower lip. He was uncertain how to continue.

" You can tell me anything general. What's bothering you? is it the beastmen I took under my wing when I conquered this city? If the people are unhappy about it , just tell them that they are going to be send to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

" No... Nothing like that. Though there were many who were unhappy that you chose to spare the beastmen rather than kill them , no one filed any complaint. The problem is the Magilos magic casters."

" What about them?"

" Well , you see. There were thirty of them present when you take this city. But we have only counted twenty six of them among our captives. There were also three corpses belonging to the Magilos who were killed when you attacked the city , but that still leaves one Magilos missing."

Asar looked at Malak. " could it be that Magilos has simply evaded us and escaped? They were magic casters after all. It might have turned invisible and used the flight spell to escape."

Malak placed a hand in her chin and moved her head in disapproval. " No , that is unlikely. Death Cavaliers had surrounded the city when I attacked. Even if that one could have turned itself invisible , They could have snuffed it out."

" Then , could it be that it had used Teleportation magic to escape? But I have heard that it is a high tier magic. Only very few can use it."

" It is a problem. If that Magilos has escaped , there is no doubt the word of our victory has reached the enemy sooner than we would have wished for... But if the Magilos hasn't escaped , it means that it must be hidden inside this city."

The trio stopped walking. There was unease in their moods as they considered the possibility of the presence of an unknown person among them.

Malak looked at the two , and then she began to look at the people. " Keep this between us. It's better that the people remain ignorant while we search. It could cause unwanted disturbance."

" What if we used your soldiers? They shall have some abilities to snuff out this person. Right?"

" It would cause questions among the others. All that matters is that Magilos is..." Suddenly , Malak stopped in her tracks , her eyes fixed on one spot. "... caught."

Without saying a word , she started to walk toward the back of the lines. Asar and Waliant looked at each other with confusion , but they followed after Malak.

Malak went to the place where the elders were sitting on coaches , they all greeted her with kind and warm smiles , old men and women alike. " Thank you for saving the lives of our children." one old woman said. " Words can not express my gratitude. My grandchildren are alive because of you , your highness." Said an old man.

Malak thanked them with all the courtesy a young woman should show toward the elders. Her humble manner and kindness only caused them to grow more respectful toward her.

She continued to walk among them and greeted them all one by one , until she stopped before an old woman.

She looked like one of those favorite grandmothers that any child would yearn to have. She was tall , slightly stooped with crinkles around her brown eyes. Her hair was white and her face was full of wrinkles , But there was an indescribable charm in her appearance , a motherly one. Her clothes were old like her , and she wasn't wearing anything decent , but old rags and skirts.

Malak looked at the old woman with her sharp eyes , looking down on her from above. The old woman looked back with her motherly eyes , giving Malak a motherly smile before thanking her for saving her children and grandchildren lives.

Malak smiled softly , as she always did. " You are welcome sweetheart!" But right after her sentence was finished , she clenched her fist and punched the old lady in the face.

As the old woman was thrown on the ground , cries of fear and horror filled the air.

Everyone looked at Malak with wide open eyes , wondering why she would do such a terrible thing. A few rushed over to help the old woman , but the gaze and the dark aura emitting from Malak made them to step back.

Malak turned her attention back to the old woman on the ground , who was bleeding at her mouth , and picked her up by the collar to look her in the eye.

" That's quite a pretty face you have. I really hate to ruin it. Do you mind if I take it off you?" She took out a dagger out of nowhere , and placed it's tip on top of the old woman's face. Blood began to flow from her forehead and she began to wail , to Malak's indifference.

" What are you doing?! Let go of her!" Asar who couldn't bear to watch such a terrible thing lash out at Malak , and so did Waliant. Overcoming their fears , they attempted to stop Malak from tormenting the old woman. They grabbed her left arm to remove it from the old woman's neck , But they couldn't even budge it.

" You have been deceived." Malak said , averting her gaze from the old woman to them. " There is no truth in this face."

She looked back at her and sheathed her dagger , then sheopened her right fist while holding the old woman with her left. And from within her right hand , a small fire ball was formed. Even though it looked like it was puny and would go out at any moment , the fire was exceptionally hot. Even those standing aside could feel it's warmth.

" This is your last chance , show yourself , or I will burn your skin without killing you. Until you scream for me to do so!"

The old woman showed signs of fear all over her face , but still refused to talk.

" So be it." Malak began to press her fiery right arm into her face , but before the flames could touch the old woman's face...

" Alright! I Yield!"

She shouted as hard as she could , with a voice that seemed like it belonged to a young woman , and then , the light and shadow around her withered.

The clothes remained , the old rags and wools and skirts. But the wrinkles disappeared. The white hair became black , long and dark, and the face began to dissolve as well. Though similar to that of a human , a few things set it apart. Namely , the yellow color and the cat like pupils. On her face was a rune that seemed to shine lowly with magical light. But the most disturbing thing was the arms.

In place of the two old wrinkled arms , four arms appeared. Young and slender , but different from those of men. They had four fingers on each of them , and sharp short black claws in place of fingernails.

Everyone , even the people , realized the identity of the being before them.

" Magilos!" Someone shouted. The others panicked as well.

" Everybody calm down! The situation is under control." Malak shouted to the nearby people , while holding her grip around the Magilos's neck.

It lessened the dismay , but many still remained of their guard.

" How?" The Magilos said. " How did you see though my illusion? It was a forth tier spell that could fool the sight and the sense of touch! How did you..."

" There are very few things that can hide from this eyes , low tier illusions are not one of them."

Perhaps she didn't thought she would be caught , or that she was surprised that someone would regard a fourth tier spell as low tier magic , so her eyes went wide.

Shortly , a group of human soldiers arrived at the scene to take custody of the Magilos. Malak handed her over to them , chained and roped.

" Take this one to a cell. Careful that her hands remain cuffed, otherwise she might escape with magic. We will interrogate her later."

After the Magilos was taken away ,Waliant went to Malak side.

" Your highness , may I ask you something?"

Malak turned around to look at him before saying " you may."

" How did you manage to see through her illusion? And what do you hope to learn from that demihuman? didn't we already questioned the beastmen you took captive?"

" I can't answer your first question. As for the second ,We did question them. But they didn't give us a lot of info to act on. We still don't know why the beastmen have attacked this nation in full force. All their chief told them was that they had to take this city for their own protection. They are fleeing to this kingdom , rather than just invading it."

Waliant , and Asar , were both shocked and visibly concerned by this revelation.

" What could possibly be dangerous enough to beastmen to cause them to unite with each other and other demihumans and then flee?!"

" I don't know...yet. But we need to gather information as fast and as much as we can. If whatever threat the Beastmen are running from chose to follow them here and we are not ready for it , there will be disastrous consequences to face. That Magilos has no doubt was spying on us , sending information to the enemy. You can be certain that by now ,they are aware that we have taken this city. And that you have a powerful ally with you."

" What do you think we should do?"

Malak put a hand on her chin. " To answer that we must first figure out what the beastmen would do. If their leaders were idiots , which I doubt they are , they would attack us with all force. If they are smart , they will try to figure out as much as they can about us before launching an attack to some other strategically less important location to distract us and then reclaim this city. There are also other possibilities..."

Malak went silent for a moment , and looked to the sky. If the look on her face was any clue , she was deep in thought. Thought Asar and Waliant both wanted to know what was going on in her head , they thought it would be better if they didn't disrupt her line of thought.

A few moment later , Malak turned her back on them on began to walk toward the city gate.

" Where are you going , your highness?"

" I have some matters to settle. I am going back to my tent. I will call for you and the others when I'm done."

* * *

The day was grey and cold , and the scent was weak.

The big old snakeman had taken a group of their warriors for ranging beyond the mountain pass , to check on the enemy's movement and finding if they had moved from their position.

To see if the Dead were coming after their scent of life.

The moon was black tonight. There was almost no light in the sky. Though Beastmen like him had dark vision and could see in the night almost as well as the day , they didn't enjoy darkness much. Unless it was for hunting a prey. And he knew that these days , they were the _prey._

" Get up here Morqa! My watch is done."

Chatt shouted as well as he could , in order to summon another one of his tribe men to take over his place.

Ever since the invasion of the Dragon Kingdom began , He and many others Beastmen were ordered by their chiefs to watch the back of their army. To monitor the army of the dead and warn the main body if they were to attack the Beastmen from behind.

That was why he was sent to this gods forsaken mountain pass.

The Beastmen nation was divided into two parts by a large mountain rank. The mountains were very hard to pass , even for beastmen. Rocky and hard , Sharp tilts and impassable as a mountain could be. There were only a few safe routes from which one could travel between the eastern part of nation , were several demihuman tribes used to live, and the western part , which was home to Beastmen.

The demihumans from the eastern part were either dead or had already fled to the west. Right now the only beings living in that area were the Dead.

Since the eastern parts were bordered by a sea at east and south , the only way the Dead could attack was to either march thousands of leagues to the north to circle the mountains, or to march west and pass the mountain passes.

That was they had constructed several ring forts in those key locations.

The beastmen didn't have the knowledge to raise fortress with mighty thick stone walls and towers , that much was true. Otherwise they wouldn't had to conquer the Dragon Kingdom cities , to hide behind their walls for protection. But they knew how to build a ring fort made out of rough unshaped stones mortared with clay.

They had chosen the highest ground in this pass to build their fort , and strengthened it's defense by digging a moat before the fort and putting stakes on the other side of it if the dead were to somehow break through. The moat itself was also filled with wood covered with tar and oil , to create a ring of fire that would hold the dead back. Theoretically.

Morqa walked to the top of the fort , and shared his gaze with Chatt.

" Has there been no word on those Snakemen? It's been three days." Morqa asked.

Chatt waved his head." No , I haven't heard anything about them. You think they might be dead? It's quite chilly out there , and they are coldblooded."

" If they are going to be dead , It wouldn't be the cold that kills them."

" I don't care what will happen to them , but considering the situation that we are in , I prefer that they live. I don't wanna be around when the dead come knocking on our door."

When Chatt said this , Morqa gave him a sharp look.

" Are you afraid to fight them?"

Chatt ignored his mockery , because he knew that Morqa didn't really know anything about the enemy they were facing.

" I was there... at Black Horn. I saw the dead attacking and slaughtering everyone on sight. I saw the icy ones too... you know , the undead warriors that look like they are made of ice , With blades so cold that they shatter steel upon impact. And that's not even the worse of it. I saw the Reaper itself. From my boat as we drifted away , I saw that monster raising it's hands and turning the dead into it's soldiers. I would be a bloody fool if I wasn't afraid of them after all that."

Morqa didn't say anything to him after that. _Smart boy,_ Chatt thought. He simply drew his bow and arrow to take his post. Chatt might have told him that he didn't need to keep his bow in hand until he saw the enemy , despite the law that every defender must be ready to use his weapon at once , but he decided that there was no need to bother and went to the ladder.

" Assemble!" The shout came suddenly , from a dozen throats , and quick spread to every part of the ring fort. " Everyone to your posts. Now!"

Frowning , Chatt and Moraq looked around to see what was going on. Every single Beastmen in the ring fort had taken up position above the walls , readying their weapon and looking at the east. To the forest that was a few hundred meters away.

The air was misty and the fire of the torches and hearths glinted of their steel. He could hear the sound of the wind picking against the wall , and his fur. Though his fur granted him cold resistance , it didn't meant that he was immune to the cold. He spat on the ground , and his spittle froze before it hit the earth.

The flames swirled and shriveled by the wind , as if they too were cold.

He found himself kneeling on the wall and listening to the night. The wind did sound like a wailing child, and from time to time , the growls of the other Beastmen , a log spitting in fire and nothing else. It's so quite.

He felt a chill on his spine , and his entire body shook for one moment. Snow was falling .It was a heavy fall. Thick white flakes coming down all over him. He could sense tears on his cheek freezing.

 _Uuuuuuuhoooooo!_

He got on his feet as he heard the sound of the horn. There were several onlookers all around the camp and before it on the top of the trees to warn them of the coming of their friends and foes. The single sound of the horn meant that their men were coming back from the ranging.

He felt a little life return to him by that sound alone , he looked at his left and saw Moraq had made the same face.

 _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhoooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

The sound went on and on , and it seemed it would never end. Birds were flying away and screaming above the fort. The Beastmen bared their steel and readied their bow. Some of them began to speak with their comrades , with a fear that they couldn't hide in their shaking voice.

Chatt felt shaking , and he looked at Moraq with a terrified look on his eyes.

" Two blasts... I heard two." Chatt squeaked. " That can only mean one thing. Two means..."

" The Dead." Moraq finished his sentence. Chatt made a sound that was half laugh and half sob , and he could feel a wet sensation on his legs. Steam rose from where his pissed himself, and the two Beastman looked at the tree line.

And there they saw it.

From within the darkness of the forest , and the mist that surrounded it , came out several riders.

They were all tall and gaunt , with bodies clad in blue crystal armor and holding all sorts of blades in their hands. Their form was like that of humans , But they were **not** humans.

They were the cold icy undead warriors of the Reaper , and beneath them they rode dead beasts. Some of them were on horses , but there were other types of beasts as well. Mammoths , Giant Bears , Barghests and...

As they marched closer , Chatt could feel the air becoming colder as well. He didn't feel cold on the outside , but from within. His very body was shaking , he could hardly keep his blade in hand. He looked around , and saw that many of his fellows were not any better. Even Moraq was trembling like a child.

" More! Look. They are coming from the trees.

From within the tree lines , right behind icy undead warriors , came their dead servants.

There were all kinds of the undead. Some of them were beastmen , some orcs , ogres , snakemen , magilos... even Naga rajas. Towering above them all were the Hill Giants , some of which were carrying large wooden shields and clubs. Not only that , there were many undead beasts and wild animals as well , numbering in the thousands and marching beside the rest.

" Spirits, There is hundreds... No! Thousands of them. Tens of thousands!"

He heard Moraq as his voice trembled.

The undead army marched in perfect sync. Even though there were several thousands of them with different types , they all marched in line, Without anyone of them slowing down or speeding up. They walked calmly toward their position as if they were taking a relax walk on an open plain without anything and anyone to disturb them. That performance of military order and discipline might be praise worthy , if it wasn't done by an undead army steadily marching forward to kill you. It caused Chatt to be even more afraid that he already was.

" Fire arrows!" The commander of the fort shouted , with a voice that seemed to belong to a cornered chicken rather than a beastman warrior. " Ready your fire arrow! Fire is the bane of the undead! Rarg! Send the riders away, call for backup. Tell the chiefs that the dead are one the move! Now!"

Chatt didn't mind the commander , and only looked toward the army of the dead. It's going to be fine. We just need to hold out until reinforcements arrive. He thought to himself. The path between the mountain was just a hundred meter long , and they held the high ground and a good defensive position. Though the enemy number was much larger than them , As long as they held the high ground they should be able to repel them.

Suddenly , The icy riders stopped dead in their tracks , and the whole undead army stopped before them as well. They stood their ground a hundred meters away from them , and simply lifted their head and looked at their position.

Chatt looked at them with fear , and so did Morqa and the others. The undead usually attacked the living on sight , without the slightest regard for their own existence or fear. So why were they stopping now?

 _Perhaps they have an intelligent undead commander? One that realized they can't pass this mountain... or are they afraid of us?_

He desperately wished that was the case. But part of his mind kept telling him that the dead felt no fear , and the Reaper was more than powerful enough to break through their defenses if it showed up here.

 _Not that damned undead! please gods... don't let it come to us tonight._ He prayed to whatever god , spirit or even demon that would listen.

At this moment , he heard a terrible voice coming from above the mountain.

He looked up , and saw something large was in the sky.

There was no shadow of it on the ground. For a shadow to exist there must some light first. And tonight was dark and full of terrors.

And then there were more of them. They looked a winged beast from afar. But as they drew closer , Chatt realized that they were no ordinary flying beasts.

They were Skeletal Dragons.

They numbered thirty , and on their backs and were riders as black as the night. With no face visible behind their dark black hoods. They wore grey full plated armor over their dark loose robes , and they held long swords in their hands.

And they were diving down from the black sky. Coming right for them. And behind them was another Skeletal Dragon. That one was different. It had three heads instead on of one , and on it's back was a figure that Chatt identified even from two hundred meter away.

He felt a warm wet sensation between his legs for a second time.

* * *

 **Author note: Hi, I'm back. I know what you are thinking. Why the hell it took more than three months to release a chapter? and why was it relatively short? Well... I'm sure there are many working members of society writing their stories in this site. But I doubt that there are many of them who have to work for 10 hours and travel nearly 100 miles everyday to make a living and support a family. that doesn't really live much free time for writing guys.**

 **Any way , I have decided to focus my effort into just one story , This one. As for my other story , Death is our Shadow... I'm gonna tell you about that in the next update. Which will hopefully come within a week.**


End file.
